Feathers
by EmissaryOfDarkness
Summary: A thief becomes housekeeper to a mansion filled with demons. But she's not scared. She's not scared of anything. Maybe the demons here could tell her why. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Feathers**

Death is the most feared thing to exist. But what holds more fear without realization is love. It can make you suffer more than anything else ever could, but given the chance, it can make you feel invincible. Even against death.

_- Rayne Yunoku Nesaro Airen_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

The dream is always the same.

_I remember fire. Lots and lots of fire. Bloody red fire. There were no flicks of yellow, or any flashes of green and sudden blue. It was just red. The heat surrounded me like a blanket. It must've been burning me, but I'm not sure. Behind the flames I could hear yelling. Next to me, someone screamed. And just before I could see who it was, I wake up._

I sat up ramrod straight in my bed. The thick black blanket was tangled around my legs so much I couldn't move them. It was like I had made myself into a cocoon while I was asleep. Growling irritably, I pulled and pushed my legs until they got loose. I was struggling so much because of the stupid wraps, though, I wasn't paying enough attention to exactly where I was moving. When I moved to support myself with my hand behind me, there was no bed and my hand slipped through the air farther than I anticipated.

Yelling, I landed on the floor with a loud _oof_. The air was knocked out of me momentarily, but at least the carpet was soft enough to give me some cushion when I landed on my back.

There was a knock on my door not two seconds later. A concerned voice called out to me. "Aela? Are you ok?" The I could hear the knob turn and the door being pushed open. The black carpet was too thick and the doors needed trimming so they weren't so hard to open. I, unfortunately, haven't gotten around to doing that yet. Haha…

My younger brother, Ael, of nine years old, walked into my room with a skeptical look on his face. His deep blue eyes of sapphire watched me like I was an idiot. I guess I kinda was… Shit…

"Fall out of bed again?" he asked critically.

I glared at him. "Don't judge me, punk," I growled at him, but it wasn't serious. I could never be mad at him, I loved him way too much.

"You really should think about getting a bigger bed. Or at least switching with me, I don't know why you want me to have the king while you get the twin," he reasoned.

I sighed, this argument was like routine for us. Given that a few words would change in each sentence. "Because you're a growing boy, you need all the space you can have so you can get tall." I stood, picking up the sheets from the floor and throwing them onto the mattress. I smiled at him as I stretched. Walking over to him and setting my hand on his head, which reached my chest at my five foot eight height. His black hair was soft against my palm. "Then you'll have your choice of all the girls." He raised his top lip in disgust. Apparently, we girls still had cooties or something. I laughed.

"Are you ready for school?" I asked. He gestured behind him with his thumb at the director to the backpack that hung on his right shoulder. "Good job, at least you're up and at it."

"Are you going to school today?" he asked, his voice sounded pleading.

"I don't know, maybe," I replied, walking out of my room and down the hall toward the kitchen. A single wall split the living room and the kitchen. I veered to the right onto the linoleum floor. All of the sudden, my energy disappeared and I had a sudden need for caffeine. Steering myself around the counter like a lifeless drone, I went to pull out the coffee machine, but realized it was already out and hot, icky, black coffee was waiting for me. My mouth watered and I felt my brain spark with need.

Laughing evilly to myself, I pulled out a mug. Ravaging the refrigerator for vanilla creamer and pouring it generously into the large cup before adding the reviving liquid that turned into a much more welcoming brown color. Then I glanced behind me to see my brother was nowhere to be seen. Smiling greedily, I pulled a container from the white cabinets. The fine sugar sparkled in my eyes. As I went to unscrew the lid and dump all the contents into my coffee I could just _feel_ the glare on the back of my head. My shoulders slumped and I turned guiltily toward Ael, who had his arms crossed sternly. It was like I was the kid instead of the adult and getting caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

Ael held his hand out expectantly, and reluctantly, I submitted. Sliding my warm coffee across the counter and unwillingly handing over the jar of sugar. Using it properly, he tipped it and the grains of sugar fell from the small hole of the lid into the liquid. He only let it stream for five seconds and I knew it wasn't going to be sweet enough, so did he. The little prick… I puckered out my lower lip sadly as I took back the mug, grabbing a spoon from a drawer next to me and spinning it around to mix my toffee looking drink.

Ael laughed at my misery and leaned across the counter. Unscrewing the lid of the sugar and letting a large amount poor into my coffee until it nearly overflowed. "That's all you get," he said, screwing the silver lid back on and flipping the top so the sugar wouldn't come out of it before slipping it over his shoulder into his backpack.

I laughed giddily, running around the counter and picking him up in a hug. Squeezing him until he couldn't breath, but he laughed nonetheless. I swung him around in circles until we heard an engine start to rumble in the distance, coming closer. It was the bus. When I set him down he looked up with me with a large smile pasted on his face. "You should go to school, you barely graduated high school," he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him with disbelief. "Barely? I had all straight A's Mr. Know-It-All."

"Yeah, with two weeks worth of detention for skipping classes that you didn't go to until the last second."

"Ah, what do you know," I teased. Glancing out the window above the kitchen sink I saw the yellow worm of a school bus pull up at the sidewalk. Suddenly I was frantic. "Ok, got your homework? Backpack? Pencils? Clothes? Sugar? Lunch? Oh, lunch at school, never mind."

He watched me critically, like I had lost my mind. Then he took my hand gently, kissing the back of it. Instantly, my mind went blank and calmed down. He smiled, letting go and heading for the front door in the living room. When he opened the door he turned back to me with a serious look on his face.

"Aela, be careful if you go out with Russ again. See you when I get home." Then the smile was back and he took off toward the open doors of the bus. Waving back at me before stepping inside. I waved back at him as they drove off, closing the door when he were out of sight.

It was strange, when my brother was around it was like I became a whole other person. A really retarded person at that. Not that I was always acting like an idiot, but I had more energy with him around. Now that he was gone, it was like a part of me was missing. I don't remember anything about our parents, they probably died or maybe even ditched us when we were younger. But my brother was nine years younger than me, so I should have known them, but there were no images or anything about them in my head. I ended up raising Ael since he was baby, he was like another part of me.

Sighing, I walked back into the kitchen. Smiling at my coffee as I took a few sips from it. The warmth splashed in my stomach and I could feel it spreading through me. This was like liquid candy from heaven. Setting it down, I turned and walked down the hall to my room. Passing by Ael's just before it.

His room was black and white like mine, which accents of blue that matched his eyes. Everything inside of it was perfect and spotless, unlike mine which had clothes on the floor and hanging on the edge of the bed. I smiled. At least he was growing up alright with someone like me.

In my room I hunted my dresser for clothes. Taking off the large shirt and soft shorts I wore when I slept and replacing them with black leather shorts and black tank-top that hugged my torso. Outside, I could hear a low hum starting to get closer. So I quickly pulled on a pair of socks and combat boots that came up to my knees.

Running in the bathroom, I ran a brush through my black hair that fell to my waist. There were blue streaks that ran through it, but they weren't artificial, I was born with them. Under my sapphire eyes were lines of black and a silver line beneath the black, it could have passed off as eyeliner, but they were natural too.

The humming was louder now and a loud knock sounded at the door. "Anna! Are you coming!" a deep voice boomed louder than the hum in the air.

I took off toward the door, pulling it open to reveal a tall muscular man with a few scars on his arms. A graying trimmed beard on his face, with dark sunglasses that hid his eyes that were hazel. (I found this out when I punched him… He doesn't like people touching his glasses and prefers to keep his eye color a _mystery_. What shit…) I glared up at Russ.

"Stop calling me Anna. Call me Aela or by my first name," I growled at him.

Russ had only just started calling me Anna a few days ago, but I hated it. It so generic. So _not_ me. He waved it off like it was nothing. "Only your brother calls you Aela, and your first name is a mouthful."

"Find a better name then, old man. Let's go," I yelled.

I barged past him down the sidewalk. We didn't live in a very populated area. More like the middle of nowhere surrounded by lush green forests. So the hum of a black mini aircraft with chipping white paint that made a skull and crossbones on the engines didn't disturb anyone. It looked like a mini helicopter, except there were no rotating blades, on the sides were engines the made the whole thing move. I jumped into the open side door as Russ pulled himself up on the other side.

By the way, Ael and Aela are just my brother's and my middle name. It was like something sacred that we shared together, so we always called each other by them and no one else was allowed according to my brother. But his real name is actually Zan. And mine?

Anonymous. Anonymous Aela Razili.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Pirates**

Russ is the kind of guy you'd say would be a 'father figure' to me and Zan. The earliest memories I have of my childhood was when I was nine. I remember walking until my feet hurt and my arms ached from carrying my baby brother in my arms. I walked until I was too tired to move. Russ said he found me curling around Zan protectively in the middle of a dirt road out in the middle of nowhere, nearly passed out.

When I came to, I was in a soft bed inside of a small wood cabin. A fire warmed the place from the hearth. Zan was wrapped up in a clean and dry blanket and slept soundly in my arms. Russ said I had such a death grip on him, that when he tried to make me let go I screamed bloody murder. But ever since then, Russ has helped us out whenever we needed it.

"Did you fix my airboard yet?" I asked boredly, as I stared out the window.

My house was safely surrounded by mountains and vast forests. Soon it was swallowed up by the trees as we ascended. Beyond the forests there were a few deserts, but none to get too worried about getting lost and dying in. The mountains weren't very large either, just past them the road lead into the Capital. The City of Trynidy. It was the largest city on the continent, which was massive on its own, surrounded by a blue ocean. Being so high, I had an insane urge to jump and see what would happen to me.

"Yup, hopefully it runs ok," Russ replied in a nonchalant tone. Like he wasn't the one who ended up busting it in the first place.

I sighed irritably. "I could have fixed it myself, you know? Its not that hard."

Beside me, Russ laughed. A large hand clamped down on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. His glasses reflected the sun in my eyes, but before I could rip them off his smug face, he leaned and looked away.

"Girls shouldn't be so handy with tools and things. You should do more cooking and cleaning like a normal woman," he said.

I scoffed. "You're just being sexist," I replied. "A girl on her own needs to know how to do things without a guy's help. Or is it because I'm better at handling a wrench than you are?" He didn't reply, but I could see the smirk on his face from the corner of my eye.

Russ pulled the joystick his hands were holding down, and the nose of the aircraft rose up until we were completely vertical. Above us was a much larger airship. It hovered in the air with two massive engines on both sides of it. A skull and crossbones that matched the one on the mini-ship were on its sides as well. A door on the belly of the ship slid open big enough for the mini-ship to fit inside. Russ evened us out horizontally, pushing a few buttons the panel to make the engines give a few boosts so we entered the holding station where a few other minis were being kept.

A few crew members filed their way down the steps to join us. Tossing ropes with hooks to clasp onto the ship and hold it in place while Russ cut the engines. Tying it off with a few easy knots before saluting Russ as he hopped out of his seat to the platform.

I wasn't far behind and the others saluted me as well, thrusting their right fist against their left shoulder. I didn't bother to gesture back. Lifting my hands behind my head, I headed for the control room. Russ and his big feet clomping behind me. We walked up the stairs and through a maze of hallways before the entrance to the control room finally revealed itself. I kicked open the door and two faces turned to look at me. Only one which I recognized.

The first was Alex, he could have passed off as Russ's younger brother, but his muscles weren't as defined and big. He was more like the dinky nerd while Russ was the athletic jock. His facial features were softer, too, but when you put them next to each other, they really did look like siblings. Though, Russ was bald and Alex had a full head of brown hair. Alex was a lot quieter too. The navigator of the ship, always being told where to steer us to, therefore, hardly ever speaking. He nodded at me before turning back to face forward. Spinning the wheel to a hard right, though we could hardly feel the airship move.

I glanced at the other guy. He was younger, like the rest of the crew. His blonde hair was spiked back and his green eyes showed cocky-ness. He looked a few years older than me, though. With a masculine jaw and a straight pointed nose, he looked like a model for athletic wear. The air around him was filled with narcissism, immediately I didn't like him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Russ rumbled. "I recruited a new Hunter. Anonymous, this is Luke. Luke, this is my first class Hunter, Anonymous."

Luke's eyebrows raised unbelievingly. "Her?" His eyes examined me up and down interestedly. "That's ridiculous, she's a woman. Is that your real name, or just a cover-up? Shouldn't you be in the kitchen with the cabin boys?"

I gave him a fake smile, sauntering over to him leisurely. Then, out of nowhere, I thrust my fist at his face, landing directly on his perfect little nose. He flew back with a yelp, landing on the floor with his hands covering his most likely broken nose. His eyes were wide with shock. I examined my hand, flexing my fingers, but they didn't hurt.

"What the hell was that?" Luke screamed, stumbling to his feet. Blood covered the bottom half of his face and dripped onto the metal floor.

"Maybe when your balls drop you'll learn how to dodge a punch. Especially from a girl," I added sarcastically, turning away from him. Russ laughed, filling the air so much it practically meant that the fight was over with. At least Luke had the sense to figure that out before he could start yelling obscenities at me.

I walked over to stand beside Alex, who was staring at a blinking map in front of the wheel. The radar showed a ship that we were slowly approaching. "Where we headed to gov'na?" I asked.

"I located a cargo ship loaded with antiques," he said in a low deep voice.

"It's the biggest catch we've got yet. The gold and jewels will be a good payoff on the Black Market," Russ exclaimed.

I yawned, stretching. "Well if there's treasure, it belongs to us." I moved to the side of the cab. Pulling on a door handle and sliding the door open. The wind rushed into the cab and filled my ears so I could hardly hear anything. The cargo ship was almost directly below us, moving in the opposite direction we were as it headed for the Capital. I bent my knees ready to jump before a hand clamped down on my shoulder so I couldn't go anywhere.

I looked behind to see Russ holding out my airboard. It wasn't anything special. Just a long piece of metal with a few small engines on both sides at each end. I rolled my eyes, taking it from him.

I have a very peculiar personality trait, you see. I would have jumped without a second thought, with nothing to restrain me as I flew through the air and perhaps to my impending doom. Why? Because I lack what you call 'fear'. I have a vague hint about what the feeling is like, but I only felt it when Zan was in trouble, which was rare since I wouldn't want anything to happen to the kid. Other than that, nothing scares me. Not even death.

I gave Russ a thumbs up before jumping out of the plane. Falling straight for the cargo ship. Hooks fell from the ship and I grabbed a hold of one and pulled it down with me. As I fell, I jammed the hook into the metal side of the ship, stopping myself from falling any further and the cargo ship would now be towed by the ship above.

The minis fell from the ship and dove down toward the ship. The second man in each of them grabbing hold of another hook to drive into the metal of it.

I pulled myself on top of the ship. Plates moved and guns pointed at me as the motion sensors caught me. I smirked as the alarms went off. But before the guns could fire they were shot by the piloted planes. I waved a thanks and took off toward one of the wings, breaking into the window just above them.

Men with guns ran at me in the narrow hall, but before they reached me the outer wall exploded as the aircrafts kept shooting outside. A few other Hunters and some Guards joined me in the hall. The Guards wiped out the enemy and backed up the Hunters as we made our way to the prize.

This ship was bigger than normal, but they always held the treasure in the middle of it. I lead the others through the halls, the smell of smoke and the sound of gunfire everywhere. All of it began to dull as we made our way further into the ship. With all the commotion there were less guards here.

We found a large door to the vault. I leaned close and pressed my ear against he combination lock. Twisting and twisting until I heard three satisfying clicks. This stuff was easy was cake. We raided the room. Stuffing all we could into bags.

I spied something shining black. It was book lying underneath all of the gold coins and jewels. I pulled it out curiously. It didn't look used, and didn't look all that important either. The soft black cover was imprinted with unique black and white skeletal looking swords that shimmered in the light. There was no title, but I couldn't help but be drawn to it, so I put it in my bag.

When we gathered all that we could, we made our way back to the outside. The others jumped out of open holes in the walls and were caught by the mini planes. I threw my airboard in front of me, adjusting my weight so I flew forward out of the now smoking cargo ship. The hooks were no longer attached to it as it began to descend. I watched it for a moment before distributing more weight on my back heel. The airboard redirected itself and I flew up toward the pirate ship.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey, sorry that the first few chapters were a little weird, I'm still fixing some kinks in the story. Thanks for reading and the reviews! They help a lot. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Suitable<strong>

As I began to ascend, a few bullets flew past me. I glanced behind me to see that the cargo ship had deployed their own little ships to come after us. No doubt there would be a few middle sized planes coming as backup soon too. Most cargo ships had escort fighter jets, but this one had been disguised as just a normal one. Obviously, everything we took was meant to be a secretive delivery.

They underestimate us pirates, that's all I can really say…

A bullet whizzed past my ear and suddenly I felt one bite the edge of my shoulder. I yelled at the pain and glared back at the pursuing enemy. Blood began to spread and fall like rain down to the ground. I could feel my pulse where the wound was. I covered it with my other had to stop the bleeding, concentrating on getting back to the airship.

Our mini planes noticed the pursuit and after dropping off their spoils, turned back to defend. They past me quickly, firing repeating rounds of bullets as the others fired back.

One bullet hit an engine of my airboard with enough force it sent me spinning. I struggled to stay on it and correct myself, but without the forth engine I didn't have enough power to stay at so high an altitude, so I began to gradually descend. It was going well too, until one of the enemy's piloted ships ran into me. Hitting me so hard the artificial gravity couldn't help me stay on as I fell off of it. Letting go of the bag of stolen goods.

My board spun through the air in below me as I rapidly descended. I glanced behind me to see that no one was following, obviously I was already going to die so I wasn't worth chasing. There were a few explosions behind me as the crew began to overwhelm. But no one had noticed me through all the black smoke.

I faced forward, my eyes drying from all the air whipping past me. Watching the ground and trees coming up to meet me. My board was nowhere to be seen, so I had nothing to hope for to save me.

Suddenly, something hit me. Something warm and soft that was underneath me. It took the breath from my lungs and my vision hazed. But the wind wasn't loud in my ears anymore, it was a quiet whistle. I instinctively grabbed a hold of it to stay on. I turned my head to see what was holding me, but before I could get a good look my vision went black.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was laying on a hill covered in flourishing green grass. Like I chose to lay here and just watch the clouds. The wind played with strands of my black hair. Some of them turned sapphire in the sunlight. Then a large silhouette covered up the sun above me.<p>

The loud sound of the pirate airship's engines roared as it hovered so close to the ground. A rope fell from the control cab and I could see the shadow of Russ sliding down it to land a few yards away from me.

"Anonymous!" he yelled, making his way up the hill.

I turned my head to look at him. He seemed so tall and for some reason I wanted to pet his beard… A silver glint of my airboard sat on the ground next to me. The bag of goods that I had stolen sat next on top of it unscathed. I was sure I had lost both of them when I fell.

Russ kneeled beside me. Lifting the upper half of my body with his arm while his other hand opened my eyes and checking my pulse to see if I was going to be ok. It wasn't a big deal, though, I didn't feel that there was anything wrong with me. Nothing hurt, my body just felt tired.

"Damn, girl," Russ swore. "Would you stop with the daredevil acts already? You got a brother to take care of."

I took in a long breath. "What happened?" I asked when I found my voice.

"You bloody got shot, that's what happened," he said, tearing a strip of his red shirt and wrapping it around my shoulder. I winced from the pain as he tied it tightly.

"After that," I said. "I was falling, I should have died."

Russ looked at me strangely. "What are you talking about? Didn't you just decide to pull one of your crazy stunts like you usually do?"

I shook my head, my fuzzy mind starting to clearly slowly. "I was hit by one of the minis and fell off my board, too high to have any chance of living," I explained. "But I remember something soft catching me."

Russ stared at me for a long moment trying to comprehend my words like he thought I was crazy. He sighed with relief, giving up for any good explanation. "Well you can consider yourself lucky, then." He slid his arm under my legs and lifted me up. "Lets get you back to Lady Luck," he said.

"Lady Luck?" I asked skeptically. "Finally name your new ship?"

"Hey, that ship deserves a good name after all the battles and renovations I've put it through."

I rolled my eyes, pushing against his chest to make him put me down. "I can walk," I said. "I'm not a little kid."

He moved his arms out from under me in a flash. I fell back to the ground and coughed at the impact. "You may not be a kid, but you aren't an adult either. Just an unknowing suicidal teenager." Russ obviously knew of my defective sense of fear.

Again, I rolled my eyes. "I'm not suicidal," I said, picking myself up and wiping whatever residue that stuck to me while I sighed. I stepped on my airboard and my weight turned on the remaining three engines. I picked up the bag and moved to hand it to Russ.

"That's why I said 'unknowing'." He took the bag from me casually, undoing the string around it and opening it up to examine what I took. He reached in and pulled out the black book I had taken as well, looking at me skeptically.

"You decided to take a book? You into reading now?" he asked teasingly.

I snorted and snatched it from his hands. The cover was smooth and soft in my hands. "Not exactly, just liked it," I replied as I traced the strange swords with my fingers, then I looked up at him seriously. "I'll be waiting for my share of the money."

He gave me a hurt look, holding his hand over his heart. "Have I ever let you down?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer, or should I just glare?"

Russ laughed heartily. "Alright, alright. I'll have it all sold by tomorrow." He pointed up with his index finger. "Do you want a ride home?" I shook my head.

"Nah, my house isn't far from here," I replied with a smile.

"A few hours isn't far?" he asked skeptically.

I pointed at my board. "That's why I have this. Besides, by the time I get there Zan will almost be home too."

Russ put his hand up in surrender. "Alright, then. See ya later, Annie."

I growled and yelled at him as he turned around and headed for the rope he had slid down on. "Stop calling me by retarded nicknames, you senile old man!" His laugher bellowed through the air as he tugged on the rope to signal Alex to pull him up. The aircraft, Lady Luck apparently, began to lift higher into the sky and took Russ up with it as he waved goodbye.

I waved back before examining my surroundings. Nothing but forest and trees. In the distance I heard the howl of a wolf echo through the air.

"Time to get moving," I mused, shifting my weight again on my back heel and making the sensors propel the board and I forward. The engines hummed as I increased the speed down the hill until I had enough momentum to rise up into the air and above the trees. I cruised at a comfortable pace, the slowest I could possibly make the board go. It was like I was walking on air.

I flew across the top of the forest for a long while, enjoying the sights of nature around me and the cool breaths of air flowing across my skin. I never really took time to explore. A few miles away I spotted something large and white peaking just above the trees. Intrigued, I turned toward it.

As I got closer I realized it was a mansion. Marble pillars stood on the front porch with vines growing around them like snakes. Leaves, sticks, and dirt all over the terrace to make the place look like it had been abandoned. The flowerbeds were filled with spiky brown dead weeds. The large oak doors were worn, but they were completely clean, like they were still being used.

I descended slowly, but didn't step off of the board in case I had to make a quick getaway from a psycho killer. There was no road that lead to this place and the main road was still hours away. It was strange for such a luxurious place to be so hidden with no way to get to it easily.

I examined the house in awe. It was like a phenomenon of houses. The windows were completely black, whether they were meant to stop peepers, I didn't know. Something about the place told me it was to keep things _inside _from peeping _out_. The air around it was eerie sent a chill up my spine. Even the woods were unusually silent. But I liked it. The scarier things were the better. Maybe I'd finally find something that made me feel fear.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice called, splitting the still atmosphere.

I didn't jump at the sudden noise, though. That's another thing that I don't experience. Being surprised. I'm guessing its because in some way its linked to fear. Being surprised makes your heart race, most of the time, even if it's a good thing, its because you didn't know it was going to happen. Ergo: Fear.

I turned to see that the noise came from a man coming around the corner of the house. His hair was untidy, but still shined black, so that must've meant he showered. He wore a black shirt and jeans to match. A black trench coat made him look like a mercenary or something. He looked around the same age as me and a six inches taller than me if I stepped off of my hoverboard, with eyes blacker than the night sky with no moon or stars.

"Just lookin' around," I replied casually. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I live here."

See, I told you it looked like someone still lived here. Listen to the unknowing suicidal teenager.

"Are you the new housekeeper?" he asked curiously.

This time I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "No, why?"

He shrugged. "I thought my brother finally found someone suitable for the job is all."

"Nope, I'm just passing through."

"You should be on your way then," he said, turning to walk back into the house. Just before he opened the door he turned to look at me with a concerned look on his face. "Wouldn't want something to steal your soul out here."

Now, this would have struck my curiosity had it not been for the way he said it. Like it was something that _could_ happen. And I would have questioned him about it, but it was his eyes that stopped me in my tracks and told me to come go no further and to get as far away from this house as possible.

What once were black irises that would have stopped anyone cold in their tracks just by looking at them, flashed a horrifying bloody red before disappearing behind closed doors.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Punishment**

All the way home, red eyes haunted me as I coasted across the treetops. Everywhere I looked I thought I saw pairs of red eyes watching me from the shadows. I knew I must've just hallucinated. Red eyes weren't possible to have. Especially when they changed from black to red in an instant. There were no contacts that did that, and no eye surgeries either. Slowly, I began to convince myself it was just a trick of the light and my mind.

It was almost dark by the time I got home. The closer I got the slower I went, coasting toward the front yard. All thoughts of glowing red eyes disappeared knowing that Zan was going to most likely ground me as soon as I stepped through the door. It wasn't exactly something I looked forward to. I mean, yes, I'm an adult and I can do what I want, but honestly, you aren't supposed to leave a minor home alone. Zan knew it and I knew it, which is why I was the one in trouble even though he knew how to take care of himself.

My mind toyed with all the ideas of how he would punish me for being out so late. None of the options was any less horrible than the others. He could ground me from leaving the house and make me do all the household chores without a break in between. He could ground me from having sugar, torment me by throwing it all away. Or worse…he could eat it himself right in front of me.

Sure, I was older and stronger, I could overrule him with my seniority and blow off his punishment. But the last time I did that I woke up wrapped in duct tape like a silver caterpillar. Another time he snuck into my room and cut off a section of my hair so it as short as a guys. Waiting for it to grow back out was more torture than what he had previously punished me for. What can I say? I'm a deep sleeper.

I sighed. Of course, Zan was my younger brother. I'd do anything for him no matter how retarded or complicated. So I would take his punishment if he felt like I needed it. I wasn't as irresponsible as I make myself sound. I got things done that needed to be done, I took care of Zan as best I could. Giving him everything he needed and worked to give him everything he wanted, though he hardly ever asked for anything, he could be a spoiled kid.

Pasting a smile on my face I burst through the front door with a loud, "Honey I'm home!"

"You're late," Ael's icy tone came from the kitchen and sent chills up my spine. Remember when I said I felt a tinge of fear if Zan was in danger? Well he was also the only one who could make me feel it without being in jeopardy. Even when Russ was super angry and his face turned all red from his rage, it couldn't make me feel a thing. My blank face would only make him madder.

I scratched the back of my head innocently. "Sorry, I came back on my airboard. I was trying to get home as fast I could," I lied, but I knew he'd catch it.

I leaned my airboard against the wall and moved to sit on the small leather couch we had in the living room. A fire burned in the hearth in front of me as I pulled off my boots. The pressure on my shoulder made me hiss a little at the pain that shot through it. I had completely forgotten I'd been shot.

Ael walked in from the kitchen with anger etched all over his face. But as soon as he caught sight of me and the tied cloth around my arm, it all disappeared and turned anxious.

"Are you ok?" he asked, quickly running over to kneel in front of me.

"Just a flesh wound, don't worry," I reassured him. My eyes widened when I saw the edges of his eyes rim with tears, though he tried to blink them away as quick as he could before I saw, but they wouldn't disappear. I leaned forward, wrapping both my arms around him and pulled him up in a comforting hug against me. "I'm really ok, Ael. It was just an accident, I wasn't paying enough attention."

Even though it wasn't serious, this was the first time I had ever gotten shot. A few bruises and cuts every now and then, but never a bullet hole. His sudden tears were understandable. I heard a quiet sob as he tried to pull himself together. I ran my fingers through his raven black hair, there was no blue like mine. When I sure Zan had calmed down, I pulled back with a smile.

"I got something for you, I think you'll like it," I said happily, trying to change the mood. His blue eyes were still a little sad, but the sparked with curiosity. I lifted the black book I had set next to me on the couch and held it in front of him. The fire made the black and white swords sparkle with red like they were on fire themselves. "We got a good payoff today, the best we've ever had. The money will last us for a long while."

Ael nodded, his mouth curling up at my last words. He knew exactly what I was. A thief. A pirate. He didn't like that I did it, but he understood why. It was the only means and talent I had when I was younger to get us through. Russ simply helped me hone them and now, even though I should be in college, it was all I did, all I knew. I didn't love it, I just did it because I could. And now that I was older, he didn't like me to go out so much. Getting shot didn't help convince him otherwise.

He took the book from my hands and studied the skeletal swords with interest. He had been opposed when I had offered to buy a TV, he preferred books, which was a strange characteristic for a kid. Who didn't like TV? Well, besides me and Ael… He opened the cover to the first page. In bold capital letters and what looked like old world writing was the title, "Your Vampire Guardian". Ael gave an interested mumble and flipped through the pages with his thumb. The paper fell evenly on each side, showing the middle of the book where two long black markers sat.

Ael lifted one curiously. "What's this?" he asked.

I took it from him with fascination. "A feather," I said. The black veins of the feather shined different colors in the firelight.

"A feather?" he repeated, still a question in his voice.

I nodded. "Do you remember when you could see birds flying in the sky with the airplanes?"

He tilted his head, trying to remember, taking the other feather in his hand. Then his eyes sparked and he nodded. "They would flap their wings and sing music in the forest," he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, but they all started to disappear and no one knows exactly why. They're said to be extinct now and their feathers are rare, but I don't think any have ever been found." Ael stroked the soft barbs of the black feather against his face and he smiled with delight. I put the one I held back into the book. "These are real treasures here, Ael," I exclaimed. "Keep them safe."

He nodded vigorously. "I will," he promised, setting both feathers next to each other and closing the book over them.

I yawned and stretched. The warmth of the fireplace was soaking through my body and seemed to pull every cell in my body into a warm massage that tempted me to fall asleep.

"Did you eat?" I asked. It had been understood that if I ever came home late, that he was to make something just for himself. Because whenever I got back, I was more tired than I was hungry and wouldn't eat anyway. Ael nodded absently, staring with eager eyes at the book in his hands. He couldn't wait to start reading it. "Any homework?"

This time Ael shook his head. "Just math, but it's not that hard and not very much to do."

"Tell me if you need any help," I said with a smile as I stood. This coming from the girl who did trigonometry as a freshman in high school.

Ael glared up at me from under his eyelashes. "I'm not that dumb."

I laughed, patting his head. "I know you aren't. I'm going to bed," I said, turning off the kitchen light and walking down the hall. "Goodnight. Love you." Ael didn't respond and I took it as a sign he had already started reading and was too absorbed to hear anything I said. At least he had forgotten to punish me and I took it with as silent victory.

When I was in my room, I shrugged out of my clothes and slipped into my large black shirt and shorts before climbing under the covers of my bed. At the door, I could hear it being pushed open. A slice of warm red light from the fire flicked from into my room. Ael's frame silhouetted by it.

"Anonymous," he said quietly. His tone was pleading, but serious. It sounded like a little kid that had had a nightmare coming to ask his parents if he could sleep with them to keep the monsters away.

"Yeah?" I replied just as softly. Like talking any louder would shatter the world. Ael only ever used my real name when he was completely serious.

Silently, he pushed the door the rest of the way open and walked over to my bed, crawling in beside me and snuggling as close as he could. I wrapped my arms to secure him.

"I want you to go back to school," he whispered, sleep slowly edging its way into his voice. "I don't want you to be a thief anymore."

As he slipped into a content sleep, the sound of his words broke my heart. This time I felt my eyes rim with water and a stray tear escaped down the side of my face as I leaned down to kiss the top of Ael's head.

"I promise, no more," I whispered with a faint smile. This was my punishment.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - College**

The dream is always the same.

_I remember fire. Lots and lots of fire. Bloody red fire. There were no flicks of yellow, or any flashes of green and sudden blue. It was just red. The heat surrounded me like a blanket. It must've been burning me, but I'm not sure. Behind the flames I could hear yelling. Next to me, someone screamed. This time I don't look to see who it is. I stare straight ahead. And that's when I see a flash of blue, then I wake up._

Now, I knew enough not to move. My bed was already small, but with my brother taking up half of it one wrong move and I was either going to fall off the bed like usual, wake him up, or quite possibly both. The fog of sleep in my head cleared up instantly, like my brother was the only thing that could snap me completely into focus within seconds.

Ael's face was lax as he slept soundly next to me. His hair was messy as it poked in odd directions all over his head. At times he let out a soft snore. It was odd to find him sleeping in so late. Not that waking up at seven in the morning could even be called sleeping in. Usually he was up and already had taken care of himself before I was. I took a few minutes to just watch his sleeping form. It was relaxing to see him divulge in such a strange behavior. The night before quietly snuck back into my mind and played like a silent movie behind my eyes. I sighed. Moving my hand gently on his shoulder, I softly shook him.

"Hey, it's time to wake up," I called kindly.

Slowly, Ael's eyes tightened and it looked like he forced them to open up into slits as he tried to remember where he was. He sat up unhurriedly, wiping the sleep from his soft blue eyes as the began to water when he yawned. The movement when he sat up was just enough to set me off balance. I waved my free arm for balance, but it didn't help as I fell off the bed and back onto the floor, pulling the blankets with me.

Ael was wide awake then and he looked at me with scrutiny. "Do you ever wake up normally?"

I glared at him. "This time I blame you."

Rolling his eyes, he jumped out of my bed and made his way back toward his own room without a word. I heaved out a sigh as I pushed myself up. I hunted my drawers for a pair of cargo pants (gotta love pockets), another black tank-top, which I had plenty of, and pair of socks before taking them into the bathroom where Ael was already dressed and brushing his teeth.

He looked at me with questioning eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked through a mouthful of foaming toothpaste.

I tilted my head at him with a mocking smile. "What? You forget you asked me to quit thieving around and go to school?" I shrugged. "If I misheard you, then I'll wait for Russ to come by so we can go out."

Ael quickly spat and rinsed his mouth. "I didn't forget!"

I smiled, poking him in the head. "And I never go back on a promise." I took my toothbrush and squeezed paste on it. From the corner of my eye I saw Ael smiling with glee as he exited the bathroom.

After rinsing out my mouth, it tasted like mint and was cold whenever I breathed in. Then I closed the door, peeled off my night clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning the water as hot as I could stand and letting the warmth soak into every muscle of my body. It was strange, I loved to shower, but even when I tried to stay in for a long time and thought I had been under the water for at least an hour, it always ended up taking only fifteen minutes. Turning off the water I grabbed a towel of the rack and wrapped my hair in it as I pulled my clothes on. A blow dryer and ten minutes later, my hair was straight and shining clean as I stepped out ready for hell… I mean school…

I headed into the kitchen to find Ael sitting on a stool at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. Upon hearing my entrance, Ael turned around and gestured next to him at a steaming cup of creamy looking coffee. If it could have happened, my eyes would have turned into hearts like a cartoon character. He made me coffee! I jumped over to him eagerly, taking the cup and gulping the hot and sweet liquid down, hugging Ael at the same time.

He grunted and squirmed under me. "Aela, get off! You're too heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked with a hurt voice, but I couldn't hide my laugh as I let go.

Laughing, he put his bowl into the empty sink and went to gather up all his homework into his backpack. I saw a glimpse of the black book sitting inside it before he zipped it up. Slinging it on one shoulder, he turned to look at me expectantly. Right… school… The bus had most likely already come and gone. Not that it mattered. Ael never liked riding it and he loved to ride on the airboard, he had told me it made him feel 'cool' when he was dropped off as school. I could vouch for him, I felt cool riding it too. They were expensive, and only a few hundred were ever made.

I gave him a thumbs up. "We'll leave in a sec, I got to call Russ," I said, pulling the phone of the receiver. It was weird having one. We hardly ever used it. We hardly called anyone and no one called us.

Punching in Russ's number, I waited through was seemed like twenty rings before the other end picked up. Russ's voice reeked with fake innocence. I could just see the smile on his face through the phone. "Hey, Anonymous, an old lady had just asked me to help her cross the street so I couldn't just say no."

"That is such bull shit!" I screamed at him with irritation. Most likely he had made me wait on purpose, or he had lost his phone somewhere in his bulging muscles. Then with a much calmer tone I continued, "I'm not going to be here, I promised Ael I'm going to go to school, but I still expect the money to be in front of my door when I get home." I glanced at Ael to see he was watching me closely, waiting for me to tell Russ I was quitting the gang. I sighed. "There's also another thing I need to talk with you about later. See ya!" Before Russ could ask what it was I hung up the phone.

I turned to Ael with a smile. "Alright, let's go."

Smiling, Ael followed me into the living room. I pulled on my combat boots and grabbed my board from the wall. I dropped it onto the ground outside and stepped on top of it, the engines turning on in response to my weight. I reached for Ael to take my hand, positioning him behind me. His hands clasping the loops on the sides of my pants to keep balance, though the artificial gravity was stronger with more weight on it.

"Sorry, one of the engines was broken off, so we won't be able to go as high as usual," I called behind me as I directed the board forward and went faster. The wind began to whistle by my ears and whip my hair behind me.

As we followed the road and going as fast as the board allowed, we came up a hill, but instead of going along with the pavement we kept on going with the incline up into the air. At the highest altitude the board could go, I slowed to an easy cruise high above the trees. I felt Ael's hands loosen as he began to take in the landscape. The large City of Trynidy was in front of us. It would take at least a half an hour at this rate before we made it into the Capital.

Ael's school was just inside the boarder where the city started. A big red brick building that was only one of the few hundred that spread through the city. I coasted down to the sidewalk in front of the doors leisurely. The grades ranged all the way from kindergarten to twelfth, only college had its own buildings. Students were filing off buses or being dropped off by their parents. The older students, drove in their oh-so-cool cars that were most likely second hand. Most all stopped and stared as I slowed to a stop to let Ael off.

"I'll pick you up after," I said to him. He nodded and smiled. Waving to me as I lifted back up into the air. As I left, I saw all the kids swarm around Ael like he was the coolest kid on the planet.

Then I forced myself in the direction of the college. A large concrete building that looked like it could pass off as a miniature castle. Two towers stood on each side of the main building. Students walked on around outside. Some studying, some playing sports, and some just plain sleeping. I happen to fit in with the latter.

I caught the attention of some of the scholars, I hardly ever came to classes so no one likely recognized me. I went just enough to know what was going on to get straight A's.

"Anonymous!" an excited voice yelled out to me as I stepped off my board. I turned to see a short blond stepping out a limo and making her way down the luxurious entrance to the school, wearing a white tank-top and blue jeans. Her blue eyes were much lighter than mine and seemed to spark with more friendliness. A messenger back bounced against the back of her thighs and she still carried books in her hands. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she fell forward, tripping on nothing. I moved forward to catch her, sighing with irritation though I smiled.

"Hey, B," I greeted, straightening her out. B being a the shorter version of Bionka, who had been my best friend since fourth grade.

"Finally decided to come to school, huh?" she asked giddily. When compared, she would be like a ray of sunshine while I was a more mellowed out shadow in the background. "Good timing," she said, like me never coming wasn't that big of a deal. "There's a new guy who transferred from a college on the other side of the city here. And I think even _you_ will like him."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Transfer**

College. It was such an evil word. I never wanted to go because it never felt right for me. But much to the persistence and bugging of both Zan, B, and surprisingly Russ, I applied and was accepted into the highest and supposedly 'hardest' classes known to man, much to my disappointment. I just wanted to coast by, but you can't really pick your classes in college. Whatever you wanted to major in, then the computer automatically set you in the classes according to it and a summary of the classes you took in high school and how well you did in those classes. Ergo: Hell. My major was art. Surprising, eh? And it was expensive, but nothing thievery couldn't keep up with.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked B as I picked up my airboard and began walking toward the main building, ignoring her last sentence.

"Uh, duh. Who else do you see here dressed clad in black from head to toe? Besides that, no one here owns an airboard," she replied. "You really need to think about adding some color to your wardrobe."

"Black suits me just fine. Besides, according to my art professor, it has all the colors in it. Thus, my clothes have more color than yours."

She waved it off with a snort. From the looks of her, you'd probably assume Bionka would be a popular selfish snot who had money to burn. I mean, come on, Bionka was a snobby name. But she wasn't, except for the money to burn part. Hence, the limo she came to school in.

Trynidy is ruled by a king and queen. Kill me since I slept through world history class and didn't know their names. They ruled over the continent, the only one on our miserable little planet. And despite what you read in history books, the king and queen were actually fair and nice people. Not that you could just drop by and say "Hi" but they kept the people in order. Most of the time. Since their rein, no one has ever tried to overthrow them. They brought an era of peace. Of course, there were still bad people, murderers and we thieves, but the crime rate was the lowest it had ever been. And because they were fair and shared the wealth, there was no poor class. Only middle and the rich class existed. Most middle, those like Bionka who had wealthy families to begin with were rich.

B never thought I was middle class, due to the thievery she also didn't know about. Since I had no parents, she figured I was left with a very large trust fund to take care of myself and Zan.

"So about this guy-" B started. I let out a loud moan, cutting her off, making her glare at me with piercing blue eyes. "Come on, you aren't a ruin-er of men even no matter how what you think. You were in the right in all the situations they put you in." But still I growled. All guys, with the exclusion of Zan, were pathetic, no good retards. Please allow me to explain:

I was in eighth grade when I had my first official boyfriend. Dark skin, black hair, and three years older than me. You know, the works of tall dark and handsome. With the exception that he was a band geek and was the same height as me. But he was smart and still really cute according my standards back then. That was until he cheated on me with a girl that B and I had once been best friends with.

My second boyfriend would be when I was a sophomore and this time six years older. Blonde, but still the same height as me. He being older meant he expected me to give him what apparently was true of every guy: sex. Which I never gave him. Plus, he was needy. Needy, needy, needy. To the point it drove me insane. But I did do things. Bad things. Things that a girl should never do outside of marriage. Don't get me wrong, I'm not really religious, but marriage is a damn good reason to not do messed up things. Because of him, I started to hate whenever any guy touched me.

Third, was a best guy friend I had as a junior. Sandy brown hair, and finally a few inches taller than me, even with heels (not that I wore them a lot), and washboard abs. We were never officially together because he moved to a different school and he didn't want a long distance relationship. But we tried to stay in touch and eventually got to the point of telling each other that we loved each other, thus, you'd think it would mean we were together. Much to my demise, the next day after having confessed to each other, he gets himself a girlfriend.

And the last was never my boyfriend whatsoever. Brown hair, a little shorter than me, and a few pounds over curvy. He was also B's step-brother whom she liked since before their parents even got married. But he declared he loved me and was completely obsessed to the point of threatening suicide. Yeah, B hated me for a while, but when she finally realized I did nothing to support the relationship, she came back to me. With this ordeal, though, I declared myself a ruin-er of men.

Overall, with only two and a half relationships in all (two official, one not official, and one just not anything) I have now become shallow in looks and personality wise. I wouldn't mind having a guy, but I needed and wanted the perfect guy, any others were just insufficient idiots. I could be friends with those who didn't meet my critiques, but anything above friendship was off limits. At this point, I knew I was going to die a virgin. And Zan, however, never liked any of them. Now I could understand why. Guy's intuition, wish I had it.

A large fountain sprayed water high into the air in front of the entrance. Students sat around it either studying or gossiping. As we made our way around it, a brunette between my and B's height came waltzing up to us with a smirk on her face. Kelly Morris, the girl who had taken away my first boyfriend. The queen of rich bitches and another reason I never wanted to come to college. Whom I liked to call, Kelly Moron.

"Finally get enough money to pay for your classes, Razili?" she asked me. How I could have been friends with her, I'll never know. Even Bionka had more money than her, but no matter who it was, Kelly would always see herself above them. If only she knew how easy it would be to burglarize her security tight house.

"Nope," I replied smoothly with a smile that seemed to deter her. "Haven't you heard? I'm practically graduated now in only six months. How long do you have? Six? Ten years, until you get your diploma?"

Kelly glared at me. "Please, you have no future beyond being my gardener, and even then I still wouldn't hire you out of pity. Your brother, on the other hand, might be able to become a butler for me."

Now, if this were being said to you, you might have the right mind to be the bigger person and brush it off. I, on the other hand, don't like having the right mind. Before she could blink her makeup caked brown eyes, I hurled my fist at her. Knuckles landing smack dab on her left eye as she flew backward onto the ground with a yell. All the students around us were silenced as they watched.

Popping my knuckles, which didn't hurt at all, I spoke in such a calm tone it was scary. "I don't care if you badmouth me. But speak one ill word about Zan and your head is going to be mounted on a stick." Kelly held her eye, trying not to cry. No amount of makeup was going to cover the black shiner that was already developing as it swelled. I walked past her without another word. There was no point in trying to get me in trouble. I was an honor student and highest in my class. No one knew me, but hardly anyone liked her so they would vouch for me and she knew it.

B took quick steps to keep up with my long strides. She tried to repress a smile and not laugh, but it wasn't working. "I don't get why she hates you so much."

"My first boyfriend was her first crush, though I didn't know this. Thus, the hate," I explained as I walked into the building and down several hallways. I remembered vaguely where B's first class was.

B laughed at the idea as she walked into her class and took a seat. "So are you going to class then?"

I shrugged. "What I said was true about practically being a graduate, though Zan doesn't know this. But I promised him that I'd come. So here I am, now I'm going home." The professor of the class strolled in on the other end of the classroom and I took it as my cue to leave. "See ya later, B." I waved absently behind me as I turned and walked away, hearing her call out a "Later" behind me.

I was fulfilling my end of the deal with Zan. I'd come to college, not that I was going to go to classes. Most likely I was just going to waste the day away by finding a nice comfy spot under a tree outside and sleep until I had to pick him up.

As I pondered how I was going to spend the next seven hours of my life, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking and ran into the back of someone. I stumbled back, muttering a "Sorry" to the person I had hit.

As I looked up at the at the back of his head, he seemed somehow familiar as he wore a black trench coat that reached the ground. Then the man turned around, his black eyes taking me in.

"You!" I said suddenly, pointing a finger at him as I recognized him from the mansion in the woods.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled slowly, pointed his own finger at me. "You," he mimicked, then he pointed his finger at himself. "Me."

I shook my head at the sudden sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred here, though it seems kind of pointless since I'm already done with my classes. What are you doing here?"

"I'm done with classes too. I was just leaving," I said, my mind in a state of confusion that wasn't clearing as fast as I would've liked. His smile showed all straight white teeth and made me lose my train of thought. His eyes were black and no matter how I looked at them, they never shifted red, making me come to the conclusion I had just made it up. Then I shook my head again, trying to make the haze disappear.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners," he suddenly said, extending a long fingered hand toward me. "I'm Zenith."

I took his hand without a thought and smiled back at him. "Anonymous."

His smile widened and his eyes revealed curiosity. "Are you blowing me off? Or is that your real name?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, it's my real name," I replied, suddenly I could feel my day starting to brighten up for some reason. Then a thought struck me. I wasn't going to be a pirate anymore, which meant I'd have no income to take care of Zan. With a sly smile, I asked, "Hey, do you still need a housekeeper?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Restart**

Zenith looked at me with a smile that made my nerves jump and my stomach tighten. This feeling I instantly didn't like. "We just officially meet and you want to be my housekeeper?" he asked with scrutiny.

I shrugged. "Depends. How much will you pay, and how long do I work?"

At that, Zenith laughed. "Straight to the point, huh? Are you always so blunt?"

I shifted my eyes upward and thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, pretty much all the time."

"Love the honesty." He smirked, black eyes sparkling. "Two hundred an hour. And I guess I could be lenient with your work hours, what's the reason?"

Surprised, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Two hundred an hour? You're joking right?" But Zenith stared at me in a tone that said he wasn't kidding. "Wow, uh, ok. It's just that I have a little brother I have to take care of. I can't be home late or else I'll never hear the end of it. And I'm completely done with school so you don't need to worry about it."

Suddenly, his face was wiped clean of his smile and turned deathly serious. "If that's the case, you can't have the job." Zenith turned and began walking.

I shook my head at him skeptically and ran to catch up with him. "What? Why not?"

"It's dangerous," he replied, not looking at me.

Quickly, I stepped in front of him and I put my hand on my hip defiantly and stood up the airboard to make my body wall bigger to make him stop. "Dangerous? How in Hell can being a housekeeper be dangerous?"

"The tenants can be a bit devious." His eyes finally met mine, a strange curiosity playing in their depths.

I sighed. "Didn't you say before that you thought your brother had found someone suitable for the job?"

"Yeah, that was before you mentioned you had family."

"What's it to you?" I asked him, feeling anger rise up and tighten around my spine. "Besides family, if I'm the right person for the job, why else can't I have it?"

He sighed, but I could tell it held no irritation, more like a playful sign that made me want to smack him. "Fine, aside from your brother, whom I assume is the only family you have, it could have been a fluke that you didn't run the moment you saw a strange looking mansion in the deep inside the dark forest."

Finally, it was my turn to laugh. "Please, nothing about the place is scary. Well maybe to normal people, but it would be a miracle if you could find something to actually scare me."

Zenith leaned down so our eyes were even. The blackness of them drew me in and seemed to look right through me. "I'm sure some of the occupants could persuade you otherwise."

I lifted my chin with a smirk, leaning in closer to him so our noses nearly touched. "Try me."

Pulling back with a bit of surprise, Zenith smirked as well. "Fine, Miss Fearless, let's see how you do."

_Finally_. "Good," I said.

"Tomorrow, come by the manor and I'll show you around. Give you a small trial run." Zenith extended his hand out once again to seal the deal.

"'Til tomorrow, then," I said, taking his hand confidently. The warmth of it shocked me as it spread through my cold hand, making a spark run up my arm and down my spine. I let go of his hand first, dropping my board while I put my hands into my pockets, and turned to step onto it. Without looked at Zenith, whose eyes I could feel watching me, I rose up into the sky.

I floated in the air quietly. My arm was draped over my eyes as I lay on my airboard and hovered with the passing clouds. The sun was hot as the rays soaked into the black fabric of my clothes. I vaguely wondered if I would get a sunburn. Hardly likely. My skin was already a light tan color and hardly ever turned any darker. Even when I was pirating, the sun never seemed to be able to make its mark over my skin. The breeze that I felt on high was refreshing and evened out the hot feeling against my skin. It was like laying under a blanket made of sunlight. I wished I had a pair of sunglasses to keep it from my eyes though.

From below me, I thought I heard the sound of an air horn. Its annoying beeps were loud enough that they penetrated my serenity. Growling, I lifted myself up and looked down toward the college my board had lazily drifted back across. The thought of falling sprang into my mind. If I were to fall, would I be saved again? By something that was softer than the clouds and shimmered black in the sun? However, by now I knew better than to have any sort of wishful thinking.

Below me the scholars looked like ants and I directed my gaze to find where the pestering beeping was coming from. Then I found it as a figure was frantically waving both their arms to get my attention. A white air horn in one hand. Bionka moved it in front of her mouth and yelled, "A, get your ass down here now!" Where she ever managed to get a damned air horn, I'd never know. I finally realized that the hours and quickly slipped by, much to my surprise.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Pressing weight on the toe of my front shoe and directed the board downward. Gliding smoothly toward the ground where B stood with her arms crossed in annoyance. Her green eyes glaring at me like I was her worst enemy. When I came to an easy stop in front of her, she tackled me. I was yanked off of my board and we both landed hard on the ground. Well, hard on me, she was lucky enough to use me as a cushion as she sat on my legs so I couldn't get up.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked as soon as I got my breath back into my lungs.

"Spill!" B nearly yelled. "I saw you talking to the transfer through the window of my classroom. Do you know him? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Also, you really need to buy a cell phone or something so I don't have to keep hunting you down."

I rubbed my eyes with irritation. Of course B would see, she was my self-proclaimed matchmaker. "I saw him once, but we didn't introduce ourselves. So we caught up on names and that's it." I didn't mention the potential of being his housekeeper, B would've blew up on the spot if she found out I was getting a job. The whole charade of me being rich with a trust fund would vanish.

B stared at me critically. "That's it? That's it? What are you talking about, that's it? What do you think of him? Hot, huh? And totally your type."

I scoffed. "I don't have a type. Shallow is my type."

Then she waved it off with a pfft before saying, "Missy, he is as shallow as your type is going to get. Come on, he is the most delicious personification of tall, dark and handsome. Personality wise, you are just going to have to find that out on your own."

Rolling my eyes I pushed her off of me. "Fine he's hot," I admitted. "So why don't you date him?"

"Excuse me?" Oh right, B was a girl that liked guys with 'more to love', not that she'd only date those kinds of people, but hers and my perspective of 'hot' were a little off scale. Plus, she wasn't shallow. "We both know you haven't sworn off guys completely, A."

I stepped onto my board without looking at her, knowing that she'd see the solemn and lonely expression I forced myself not to show. "Maybe not, but I've come to terms with the fact that I'll die alone." Before she could say a word I pressed hard on my back heel and the board took off full speed ahead.

I hovered outside the front doors of Ael's school. He was out the door and running toward me at full speed not ten seconds after the bell rang. Behind him I could a see a mafia of other little kids who no doubt would want a ride on the airboard. When Ael was within reach I grabbed him and flung him behind me and soared into the air before the screaming children could surround me.

"Popular, eh?" I asked behind me, raising an eyebrow at Ael. He had a large smile on his face as he tightened his arms around my waist.

The sun was setting by the time we reached home. By much persistence of Ael wanting to drive the airboard and do as many tricks and dives with it as possible while I stood behind him. It was for my sheer enjoyment as well. It was good to see Ael always with a happy face.

As we lowered toward the front lawn we spotted a mini-ship sitting at the edge of the sidewalk. In front of the door, Russ sat with his elbow on his knee and his head leaning on his fist, a small brown bag at his side. His sunglasses made him look like a bouncer to a club. Then he let out a snore. Ael covered his mouth to smother a laugh and I curled my fingers in a fist.

Hitting him on the head with agitation, I yelled, "Wake up! No hobos allowed, old man."

Russ's elbow slipped off his knee and he jolted awake. "If you didn't lock the bloody doors I wouldn't have to wait here so no one stole your money," he yelled back, standing up and handing me the sack filled with gold coins.

"You'd still have to wait, 'cause I need to talk to you about something," I said, pushing Ael toward the house.

"And what's that?" he asked, giving Ael a high-five as the boy pushed the key pad to unlock the door and go.

"Something you'll be both angry and pleased about."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Closed & Open Doors**

"Angry and pleased, huh?" Russ mused, scratching his chin with thought.

I nodded. Then taking in a deep breath, I folded my arms to make my stature look firm and unbending. "I'm quitting the crew."

If he hadn't been wearing his sunglasses to keep his eyes in place, I'm sure they would have popped out of their sockets. Russ shook his head and leaned forward like he hadn't heard me right. "What?"

"I'm quitting the gang," I repeated. "Ael doesn't want me stealing anymore, he wants me to go school instead."

Russ scratched his head as he processed the thought. "Can't argue with the little brother, can I?" He sighed taking a moment to go over the idea a second time. "You're right," he said, his voice carefully neutral. "Going to school is a good thing, I'm glad for you. But I'm going to have one hell of a time finding a replacement as good as you."

I smirked. "I'm sure you can get Luke to do your bidding."

He grimaced. "He doesn't have the instinct like you do. All the other Hunters won't be so willing to follow him either." It was surprising to me when Russ reached up and took off his glasses. It was an unknown gesture that he never did no matter the circumstances. Even when one of the lenses broke, he kept his eye closed so no one could see their color. But his hazel irises looked me over and he gave me a thumbs up. "Well, I guess you are able to stand on your own two feet. You don't need me hovering over you anymore." I just stared at him, for some reason I expected a longer argument. After all, he had been looking after me and Ael for nine years.

"How is your shoulder?" he asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged, raising my arm straight in the air and whirling it around in a circle. I had completely forgotten about it. "Doesn't hurt," I said, glancing at the red fabric that was tied around it.

"You were always one to heal fast," he said with a thoughtful voice. For a while he just stared at me without a word. His hazel eyes didn't seem like they were actually looking at me though. It was like he was looking through me and at my soul, lost in thought. Then he began walking past me toward the ship, clamping a large hand down on my shoulder and making me wince at the sudden pain that shot down my arm.

"I'm not completely healed yet, you damned moron," I yelled at him, rubbing my wound to sooth the pain away.

Russ laughed as he climbed into the plane. "Call me if you ever need anything. And remember don't talk to strangers," he yelled back before starting the engines that began to hum loudly and pulling the joystick so the plane lifted and disappeared in the distance. I sighed with irritation, but walked into the house with a small smile on my lips.

Inside, Ael was sitting on the couch munching on a turkey sandwich. Breadcrumbs were stuck around his mouth when he looked at me. The black book was sitting on his lap and I picked it up as I sat down beside him. Flames of a birthing fire began to spark between logs of wood.

"So, how's it going so far?" I asked as I flipped through the pages.

"I liked it," he replied with a smile. "There are three parts to it. Like three stories in one book. But it's a bit mature for someone my age."

I laughed and set my hand on his head, messing up his black hair. "Yeah, well you're not a normal nine-year-old anyway."

"You should read it," he said, wiping his hands from the remains of his sandwich. Then he leaned over, taking the book from me and examining the black and white swords that looked like they were glowing. "There's a part in here about a book called 'Feathers' and the main character and her daughter put their black feathers inside of it." He gently opened the cover and took out the feathers that sat neatly in the crevice. "Think it has some significance?"

I shrugged, barely paying attention to him as I watched the fire start to get larger in the hearth. The heat slowly filled the house. The light of it mesmerized me. The red of it wasn't as bloody as in my memories. Hints of green and blue played in it as well. And the yellow core wasn't supposed to be there. Slowly, my eyes gazed down to the feathers he held in his hand. The black reflected the fire's color and sometimes shined with a rainbow of color.

"Maybe the last person who had the book thought it would be a joke," I replied after a minute.

"Or they could be real," Ael responded, his voice sounding full of awe as his fingers caressed the soft cover. "The characters I mean."

I nearly laughed at the thought. It was ridiculous. But seeing the look of wonder in the light of his dark blue eyes, I kept my mouth shut and just smiled. Kids needed to have imagination. It kept the world moving forward. To have it taken away, they wouldn't be kids anymore. I'm pretty sure there would be no more happiness left in the world. He held the book gingerly in his hands as he offered it to me.

"I need to tell you something," I said instead, taking the book from his hands. Ael looked at me with questioning eyes. "I've got an interview for a job as a housekeeper tomorrow." His eyes suddenly became guarded and I rushed on. "If I'm not going to be pirating anymore, I'm going to need a job to be able to take care of us. The person I talked to said he'd be lenient on my hours and he pays quite a handful for just an hour."

Ael's eyes softened at my explanation, but he didn't smile. He didn't say anything for a while either and I began to get nervous. I didn't like seeing him upset, it unnerved me to no end because I thought I would never be able to make it better. Finally he sighed and I felt my body tighten in anticipation.

"Ok, but I want to go with you tomorrow," he negotiated.

"Why?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me like I was joking. "Because I have to make sure you're actually going on an interview and not just sneaking off with Russ."

I shook my head with a scoff. "I wouldn't lie to you, Ael. A promise is a promise."

It was faint as he tried to control it, but I saw the edge of his mouth twitch up in a smile. Then I laughed and grabbed him. "Or do you just want to come because you want to spend some time with me?" I teased. When he didn't answer I began to tickle his sides and he screamed with laughter, struggling to get away from me but laughing so much his eyes watered so he couldn't concentrate on his escape.

"Stop it!" he screeched when he could get a breath between laughs.

"NEVER!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>We cruised across the forest. Trynidy was far behind us and all the farmland that surrounded the borders that made the forest cut off into vast fields. I sat on the back of the air board. Ael stood in front of me as he drove leisurely. His eyes were bright as he took in the world from a perspective not many got to see. Sometimes in the sun his black hair seemed to turn a luminescent blue.<p>

The forest looked all the same as I directed Ael toward where I vaguely remembered to be the direction to the mansion. We floated around the forests looking for the roof that would barely peak above the treetops. At times I thought I saw something move beneath us in the shadows of the trees. Finally in the distance the black shingles of the white house appeared like a spiked rock above the trees. Ael slowed and descended toward it.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you," Ael said as he examined the property. Nothing much had changed. The porch was still covered with dirt and leaves and the windows still showed to welcome to peepers.

"I know…"

"You can't even get the laundry done at home within five hours," he continued.

"I know… Hey!" I punched him playfully behind his knees and they bend involuntarily from the force while he tried to stay standing. "At least I get the laundry done." Ael laughed at his joke while I hooked my arm around his head and rubbed my knuckles against his head until he called mercy.

I slipped off the airboard and Ael follow suit, picking it up and carrying it in his shorter arms. It wasn't terribly heavy, but not really the weight a nine-year-old would carry. But he loved the thing like a child with a blanket.

We made our way up the marble steps and I knocked loudly three times on the wooden doors. After only a few seconds, the door opened but no one was there to greet us. Ael and I glanced at each other questioningly and I stepped in front of him as I leaned a few inches inside.

"Hello?" I called out. Now had I been by myself I would have just wandered inside without much worry for my health, but with Ael it was like a switch turned on in my brain. Ael nudged me with the board and pushed me forward through the doors. I looked at him with disbelief, but he didn't say a word as he looked around.

There wasn't much to be seen except for black everywhere. The only light that filtered in was from the open door that suddenly closed with a loud click. Leaving us standing in pitch black.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Instinct**

Around us there was the sound of things ticking across the floor. Being blind made me completely alert of every movement in the darkness and every sound and even faint changes in smell. The air here was light and fresh, but every so often I there was a slight tinge of something hot a few feet away. Then a loud moan echoed in the small space and I could feel the pressure in the room tighten around us.

"Zan, get behind me," I yelled as the moaning faded. I felt him move swiftly behind me, his hands gripping onto my pants and the airboard clattering to the floor. I searched the darkness uselessly as I reached behind me and grabbed one of Ael's arms and bent down. "Get on my back," I whispered quickly, then felt him climb on and wrap his arms around my neck.

I stepped onto the airboard. The lights under my feet turned on and gave me a little leeway so I wasn't blind. The engines hummed, awaiting for the slightest pressure of command. It purring of them didn't do anything to calm the eerie silence in the room, not that I could make much of it with the little light I had. I put the slightest pressure on my back toe and the board slowly moved backward toward the door. I fumbled to find the knob, but when I found it, it was locked and refused to turn.

"What's going on?" Ael whispered into my ear, fear wavering his voice slightly, or maybe it was just me.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, but don't worry. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

There were more clicks on the floor from things running across it and my arms instinctively tightened around Ael's legs, making him tighten his grip on his arms around me. My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't like the sensation. Had it been just me, it would be beating like normal, now it was like I had just run a marathon because of the danger Ael could be in.

"If I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his bloody neck," I swore, mostly to myself, as I cautiously made the airboard turn left to travel the dark house.

"How are we going to get out?" Ael asked me.

"I'm trying to find a window," I replied, my fingertips grazing the wall searching for any contact with glass.

I felt something slide around my ankle. I looked down quickly, but not fast enough as it tightened and jerked me off of the airboard. Ael yelled as I hit the floor on my stomach. I could only see the glow of the lights on the airboard beginning to dim and the outline of Ael's silhouette fading with it. I had hit my head on the hard floor and the only thing keeping me from losing consciousness was Ael's voice yelling at me frantically. I held onto it with all my strength and he rolled me over and shook me to help keep me awake.

Even in the dark I could tell my vision was fuzzy. But it was strange that even in the dark I was starting to see faint blue outlines of things. The doors were a few feet below me. A case of stairs to my left that lead down to two hallways left and right. Above those stairs was an overhang of the second floor. Above my head were another case of stairs. Up two steps was a fireplace and a few older style chairs that could look like they were from the renaissance. Past that small foyer were more stairs that spiraled up and likely lead to the second floor overhang.

I coughed and realized I had been holding my breath. Nothing was completely clear, but the outlines were enough so be able to see where I was going. I didn't know why I could see in complete black, from the sound of Ael and sight of the outline of his head looking back and forth blindly said he couldn't see the blue lines, but I could.

I sat up and evened out my breath, the hazed lines become more sharp. It was like I was in a computer program, but everything was real. The ticking I had heard running across the floor had disappeared. Nothing was in sight. It just looked like an old abandoned house from where I sat.

There was a window above the small foyer. The long panes of glass outlines in a sky blue. I hoisted myself up and swooped Ael in my arms and stepping onto the airboard and thrusting toward the window at full speed. I curled over Ael to protect him as we burst through the glass. Fragments of it flew all around us with a loud shattering sound.

Something slipped around my leg once more and jerked on me, sending the board flying off without us. I threw Ael forward to land on the dirt while I landed again on my stomach against the dirty marble porch. I yelled and glanced down at my leg to see something like a black tendril curled around it and trying to pull me back into the mansion. I growled. Anger boiled up within me. Something cold began to sear in the bit of my stomach and I grabbed the tendril. It was scaly and rough to the touch, it felt too strong to be torn or broken easily so I settled for biting it. A screech sounded from inside the house and the tendril loosened up and slipped back into the darkness.

I was breathing hard, but I didn't give myself time to rest. I lurched to my feet and ran toward Ael who was watching the window wide-eyed.

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I fell to my knees next to him. Turning his head every which way to examine him. "Did you see something?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine as long as you're unharmed," I replied.

A few feet from us we heard the sound of clapping hands. I turned my head quickly to inspect the sound. Glaring as soon as I caught sight of Zenith. Though in his eyes there was a look of amusement and playfulness as he clapped in applause.

"Congratulations, you pass," he said with a smile.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Passed? You put me and my brother in danger and you say that I passed?"

Zenith shrugged and nodded. "Uh, yeah. I clearly told you yesterday that this job was dangerous. This was your trial run. The tenants wouldn't have hurt you, I just told them to give you a run for your money. Clearly, you have a great protective instinct and survival instinct as well, the exact things that make you perfect for the job. You really are Miss Fearless," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect your brother to come with you. But I wouldn't have let anything happen to either of you."

I stood, pulling Ael up with me. My eyes never left Zenith's as I made my way over to him and thrusting my fist into his stomach. Taken by surprise he coughed out and folded over, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"I deserve that," he choked out.

"You think?" I asked. I was furious and my temper was about to make me do much more to him, but just being near him made me hesitate for some reason I wasn't too happy about either.

Zenith took a moment to catch the breath I had knocked out of him and be able to stand straight. "So you'll take the job then?"

I sighed and glanced back at Ael, who was eyeing the house still. "That's up to Ael," I said to Zenith, pointing a thumb behind me at Ael who walked up to stand beside me, carefully examining Zenith who towered above him.

"Hey, I'm Zenith," he greeted with a smile. "So, what do you think, Ael? Does your sister get the job."

At the sound of his name, Ael glared at him, folding his arms across his chest. "That's Zan to you."

Zenith laughed. "Alright then, Zan. What's the verdict?"

Ael glanced at the house. Broken shards of black glass scattered on the porch and let sunlight finally filter inside. "Is it always so dark inside?" he asked.

Zenith shook his head. "No, it's just an old-fashioned house. Candles and lamps to light up the place. I kept it dark to see what you would do."

"Is it really dangerous here?"

"Your sister can handle it. If anything, I'll be there to save her," he said, pounding his fist over his heart like he was some sort of hero.

"What do you think, Aela?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't think it'll be so bad, but I'll do whatever you want me to," I said to him.

After what we had just been through, the danger even if it had been set up, was just what Ael had wanted me to get away from. Though I supposed pirating was still a lot more risky. Traveling the skies and being faced with numerous dangers all at the same time rather than staying at one place that had creepy noises scurrying around in the dark. Still, Ael's answer would most likely be a no.

"Ok," he said with a smile after he thought over it. "You can work here."

"Great." Wait, what?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Mind Tricks**

I stared at Ael with disbelief. He did a double take when he saw me and stared back. "What?"

"You're letting me have this job? After what we just went through?" It didn't seem like him to allow me near any danger. I wasn't against having the job, but his behavior deterred me.

Ael shrugged, looking at the house with what looked like now as admiration. "Yeah. I don't know why, but I like this place."

I turned to glare at Zenith, suspecting him for using some strange mind trick against Ael. "Are you doing something to him to say yes?" I asked. "I swear to God I'll kick your ass if you are."

Zenith looked at me innocently and held his hands up. "I'm not doing anything."

Ael laughed and I turned to see it was meant for me. "I'm letting you work here because you wouldn't do well without some risks. Besides that, when you were with Russ you were going out on your own, but this guy" -pointing a thumb in Zenith's direction- "should be around to help immediately, unlike Russ."

I sighed and turned back to Zenith. "I guess I'll take the job."

"Great," he said with a victorious smile. "You can start Monday."

He wandered past me and even though we didn't touch I could feel the warmth of him crawling slowly under my skin. Zenith paused and glanced at me. All amusement in his eyes gone, but from the look it seemed like he felt the heat too. In any staring contest I was never the first one to look away, but this time I did and I didn't understand why. I noticed that my heart had sped up and pounded against my rib cage. In the back of my mind I knew this feeling and something inside said it was good, but as I was now I felt a sudden sense of hatred for it and discarded it as quickly as I could.

"Let's go, Ael," I said walking over to where the airboard had stopped and hovered in wait for passengers. Ael ran to catch up to me, jumping up onto the board before I stepped onto it. Clearly meaning he wanted to drive. I could feel Zenith's eyes still on me as Ael lifted us into the air, but each time I tried to meet his gaze I froze.

All the way home no matter how much I tried to keep my mind occupied on other things, my thoughts would stray to Zenith. His face, that annoying smile, and eyes that always held curiosity and amusement whenever they looked at me. They were like a song I couldn't get out of my head no matter how different the subject matters were that I tried to focus on. Deciding what I would "attempt" to cook for dinner when Ael and I reached home would change to the idea I'd most likely burn it black, and the black reminded me of Zenith's hair that fell just barely over his matching eyes.

I shook my head in agitation. Each time his face appeared, I felt my pulse kick up a beat and I squandered it the moment I noticed. I had had crushes before, even after I had sworn off men, so this feeling was somewhat familiar. But somehow the attraction to Zenith had a pull that even my hatred couldn't resist. Something about him was familiar to me in an unknown way. Like I knew him before, but we never met. Oh, indeed, this might be a crush, but it would never be more than that. I would never allow it. To be used and hurt like I have been, I didn't trust anyone anymore, especially any emotional connection beyond friendship. This crush would stay as it was, a secret.

Ael looked down at me and my distaste for my sudden realization must've been evident on my face because he asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked up and shook my head before smiling at him. "Nothing I can't handle," I replied as I gazed across the landscape. The forest covered miles and miles, in the distances, sometimes one could spot a few of the outer villages and farmlands. The rooftop of the mansion was already long gone from sight.

"Do you really like that place?" I asked, still skeptical about Ael's decision, not that I was complaining.

He glanced down at me for a moment before returning his fascinated gaze above the trees. "I normally would have said no, but something about the place seems welcoming, even if the residents are a bit of the opposite."

"You weren't scared?" At that, even though he didn't look at me all that much while he drove the airboard, I could tell he was deliberately trying to avoid eye contact. "Ael," my tone was serious as I glared at the back of his head.

He sighed, almost looking me straight in the eye before looking away. "I was scared for you. I'm always scared for you. But I'm like you, I'm hardly scared of anything, but unlike you, I have no desire to find things to be afraid of. I think before I act. We're the same, but opposite."

My eyes widened. This was news to me. All my life I had done my best with taking care and protecting Ael, I hadn't noticed any flaws in his personality. He acted like any other kid. After he pointed this out to me I realized the only times he showed any signs of being scared was because of me.

"At the mansion, I wasn't scared, but I was for you. I knew you could handle yourself, but I was a burden to you the whole time." His tone quieted and I caught the sadness in it.

I reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down next to me before he realized what was going on. "That's not true. You've never been a burden to me, Ael. You may be annoying and get on my nerves sometimes, but that's a brothers duty, but you aren't a burden whatsoever," I reassured him, my arm draped across his shoulders as we gazed across the trees where the airboard had stopped due to lack of Ael's guidance.

"So you really like that place?" I asked again.

Ael sighed in exasperation at my repetitiveness. "Weren't you the one who wanted the job? Do you want me to say no?" he asked with annoyance clearly evident in his voice. "Yes I like the place, even if it is supposed to be spooky. Zenith seems like a trustworthy person too."

This was surprise as well. Ael never liked any guy that was around my age. I guessed it was because he had a possessive nature that he didn't want to share me with anyone. He didn't know the things I went through, but he had a good instinct about them that I envied. Hearing even the slightest hint that he might have taken a liking to Zenith was unexpected, but good to hear.

"Ok, ok," I surrendered. "I'll take the job."

Ael stood back in front of me and made the airboard start moving toward home again. "He'll probably fire you after the first five minutes anyway," he mused, not looking at me, but I saw the laughing smile on his face.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>This dream…was different.<p>

_I was running. My destination wasn't sure, but I ran full force. Maybe I was running away from something, but there was no sound of a pursuit behind me. If I was running to something, I didn't know where it was. But my feet carried me forward without a stray step. My body wasn't tired, it took a lot for it to get tired._

_The moon's luminescence sliced through the silhouette of the forest and barely lit my way. But my eyes had no problem seeing anything. There were very vague lines of blue outlining everything once more, but this time it didn't all look like a 2D computer screen, everything was 3D and every detail of them seemed like was looking at them during the day. The night did nothing to conceal the world from my eyes._

"_May I have your soul?" a voice whispered through the leaves. I slowed at the sound, but didn't stop. It was so familiar, but I couldn't place it. Perhaps I should have questioned whoever it was that said it, but somehow those words didn't sound menacing. Rather, I could feel myself being seduced by the way they seemed to wrap around me._

_I kept running forward until I finally reached a clearing. In the middle of the meadow there was a large boulder that was as tall as the trees. When I looked up, I could see the black figure of someone sitting on top of it, facing me. The moon did little to light up their face, but I saw it clearly._

_Black hair fell over closed eyes. One knee was raised up with an arm propped on top of it so it hid his mouth. He was dressed in a fine black tailed suit that would have caught any girls eye and put to shame all the men. The air about him felt dangerous, but I wasn't afraid. Yet I stood frozen where I was on the ground as I examined him. Like a statue if the breeze hadn't caught strands of his hair._

_His eyes slowly opened as if he had finally noticed my presence. Revealing eyes that somehow seemed darker than black. With one fluid motion, he pushed himself off of the stone and flew gracefully through the air, landing without a sound on his feet. He stood taller than I. At first I thought he was Zenith, my mind had been devoted to him nearly all weekend, but this man that stood in front of me was different though he nearly mirrored Zenith in every feature._

"_May I have your soul?" the words whispered through the air from his lips. His eyes held mine and it was like I could feel his hands gently touching my face._

_The air blew behind me, pushing me toward him. I hesitated at first, but slowly reached out my arm toward him. But as I took the first step toward him, he smiled kindly and as he began to turn around, bloody red flames consumed him and burned the dream away._

_The last thing I heard was a scream, and then I realized: It was me._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Something New**

I woke up with a start, sitting up straight. A few beads of sweat slid down my neck and my forehead. My shirt clung to my damp chest as I shook the dream from my mind. My breath was ragged and I concentrated on evening out as my nerves began to settle. But they still kept on buzzing just beneath my skin, like I was excited for something only my body knew about and my mind was left out of the loop.

After I leaned forward to untangle my legs from the sheets little did I know, or really pay attention, that I sat near the edge of the bed when I went to lean back. Suddenly the world was rising above me and I hit the carpet with a dull _thud_. The breath ran from my lungs as I lay on the floor in a daze.

There was a soft knock on the door before it was pushed open by Ael, fully dressed and ready with an incredulous look on his face as he stared at me. "You know, for someone who's so smart, you really are a clutz."

I growled at him. "Only when I'm waking up," I grumbled.

He shrugged indifferently. "Still, maybe we should buy you a crib. One of these days your brain is going to get knocked out. _Then_ you will officially be pronounced stupid."

"Why you little…"

I wrestled with the sheets, throwing them off as quickly as I could and scrambled to my feet while heading in Ael's direction. His blue eyes lit up and widened. A smile spreading across his face as he half screamed and laughed while turning to run away from me. It was barely an inch when I lunged at him that I missed grabbing a hold of his shirt, slamming against the wall so hard it sounded like the house was going to fall. But I didn't pause as I made my way out the door and down the hall to where I could hear Ael laughing. He stood in front of the bar in the kitchen. A mischievous smile on his face.

As I went to tackle him, he moved his hands swiftly from behind his back, holding up the jar of crystal white sugar. I stumbled to a halt, frozen on the linoleum floor only two feet away from him.

"Surrender or die!" he yelled, holding the jar as high above his head that his arms could reach.

I glared him, holding up my hands in surrender. "Ok, you win this time punk," I hissed as I began to back away slowly. "Just put the sugar down."

Ael laughed and turned around pouring a generous amount into a cup of hot coffee that I hadn't noticed behind him on the counter. I knew then that as my eyes widened, my pupils must've been large with want. He turned with a laughing smile as he offered the steaming liquefied candy toward me. "Can't have you sleeping on your first day of the job," he said.

I laughed. "Well thanks for having some hope in me," I said sarcastically. I took the cup as quickly as I could without spilling the precious brown drink. Filling my mouth with a large gulp that I quickly had to swallow before my whole mouth was burned. I winced.

"You really need to calm down about the sugar high," Ael said, his tone filled with fake seriousness. "You're going to end up with diabetes or something, then you won't be able to have sugar at all."

I shrugged. "Living in the moment man." I glanced at the clock that hung above the telephone and saw the time was seven thirty. Inwardly I groaned. I was one of those people who wasn't meant to be up before twelve.

"What time does school start?" I asked, taking a more careful sip of delicious coffee.

"Eight," Ael said casually.

I nearly sprayed coffee everywhere. "Why didn't you tell me? You're going to be late!" I gulped the coffee down as quick as the heat would allow and took off down the hall to my room. Pulling on a pair of black shorts, a tank top, and my lovely combat boots, grabbing a trench coat that's sleeves I had ripped off so it looked more ragged and tough. I zoomed into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and running a comb through my hair as quickly as I could before I ran back into the kitchen where Ael waited and stared at the clock.

I stopped next to him and watched with curiosity. He glanced at me and then back at the clock. "Almost ten minutes, it's a new record, I think," he said with amusement.

I growled and grabbed his arm, dragging him outside and grabbing my board along the way. I pressed for full speed as we flew forward toward Trynidy. By the time we reached the school, the bell rang not five seconds after. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw other kids that were outside grabbing their things and walking into the building, Ael wasn't going to be tardy.

As I left I made a show of going toward the college in case Ael was watching from behind a window. When I was sure I was far enough out of sight range, I made a U-turn and headed for the mansion. I didn't tell Ael about being done with schooling, if he knew I was almost guaranteed to be forced into another major. Unlike Ael, I wasn't much of an overachiever nor motivated enough to be one.

As I descended toward the giant house, I looked around everywhere for any sign of Zenith watching from the shadows. But I couldn't feel any presence so I strolled up to the door, knocking on it with the end of the airboard I carried under my arm. This time the door didn't open up on its own. Rather, I stood there for a few minutes waiting for someone to answer. I sighed with irritation, about to pound on it with my fist before it opened to a smirking Zenith. I glared in return.

"Decided not to barge in today, huh?" he asked.

"I didn't barge in last time," I argued. "Clearly, your tenants are the ones who let me in before playing pranks in the dark."

He laughed. "Well hopefully you don't get too discouraged. They aren't ones to learn after being scolded or beaten. They're like children that never learn their lesson." Then he looked me up and down like he was appraising me. "You're wearing that as a housemaid?" he asked interestedly.

I put my hand on my hip and stared at him boredly. "As far as I know, you don't require a uniform, nor will I wear one. So deal with it."

Zenith chuckled and opened the door wider, gesturing kindly for me to enter before closing the door behind us. "Welcome to Rasheph Manor," he greeted. "Allow me to be your guide." He offered his arm to me and I took it awkwardly. "You can leave your board by the door."

In contrast to the last time I had been here, it was rather warm and inviting like Ael had said. Candles and oil lamps lit up the whole place with friendly lights and made the whole scene look like something from the old ages. Everything was sophisticated and aristocratic, black and white, trimmed with either silver or gold. It was truly beautiful. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think of the worth of all the things I could steal…

Zenith talked as he showed me around. "Downstairs are the tenant rooms. To the right there is a living room," he began to explain, turning us left toward the small foyer with the fireplace and up the spiraling stairs to the second floor balcony that overlooked the entrance. "In front of us is the library," -gesturing to the other side of the overhang- "and to the left, the first door is the dining hall, the second goes to the kitchens, and the third leads into the green house."

"You have a green house?" I asked skeptically, eyebrows raised.

Zenith shrugged. "It's a calming place and the only room sunlight is let in. It's a nice change."

We walked across the second floor and turned down another case of spiraling stairs to the right just before the entrance to the library, which door was closed, and entered the living room of the first floor again before stopping back at the front doors.

"Well, that is the house, what do you think?" he asked, pride in his voice.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks from the outside," I stated, still looking around. There was no actual carpet in the whole place. Just large rugs that the old fashioned chairs sat on so as not to scrape the marbled floors. Everything in this house was refined, delicate, old but still beautiful.

"Oh, it's a _lot_ bigger than what it looks like on the outside. Even for an old house like this, it doesn't have all the rooms that is should, but it does have all the basics."

"So why are all the windows black?" I finally asked, the question had been itching at the front of my mind.

Zenith seemed to stiffen slightly at my question and I watched him suspiciously. "Actually that's the other part of the trial run, to see if you really wanted this job because it's the catch," he said, I squinted my eyes at him and he ran a nervous hand through his raven black hair. "The tenants are-"

"ZENITH!" a voice yelled behind me. I suddenly stumbled forward from the force of someone hitting into me. Their arms snaked around me in a hug before turning me around to get a better look.

It was a man almost as tall as Zenith, but his hair was blond and his eyes were an astonishing golden yellow as they took me in. Wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans and skater shoes. "Did she take the job? Huh? Huh? Huh? As new housekeeper? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he asked excitedly, speaking so quick it was almost hard to understand. His breath smelled like sweet honey mixing with something that reminded me of white flowers that wafted off his body. It was as intoxicating as his eyes.

"Yes, Luido, this is her, but we haven't confirmed whether or not she is going to take the job yet," Zenith replied with annoyance.

"Awe," Luido's animated expression dulled slightly. "But I wanted her to meet Kai."

I glanced at Zenith and shook my head with confusion. "What is the catch?" I asked.

His hand ran through his hair again and then he locked completely serious black eyes with mine. "All the tenants here…are demons."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Among Demons**

"Demons?" I asked skeptically, raising and eyebrow. That was doubtful. I didn't believe they existed. At least, not physically. It was kind of like the idea about guardian angels, you didn't see them, but some people believed they existed anyway.

Zenith watched me closely, though his expression had changed from serious to hint surprise I hadn't freaked out. "Yes, demons. The evil creatures cast down from heaven."

I stared blankly at him as I process the information. "You're a demon too?" I asked.

"Demons! We're all demons!" Luido yelled, running around with his arms raised about his head before beginning to giggle manically and disappearing downstairs into the left hallway. I stared at Luido dumbfounded and looked worriedly over at Zenith who rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to forgive Luido, he suffers from ADD and whatever you do, try not to use any metaphors, similes, or exaggerate around him," he paused as we watched Luido (still yelling and laughing) run back down the hall and into the other hall. Zenith leaned closer to me and my nerves began to tingle beneath my skin. "He takes things literally," he whispered.

"Uh-huh." I glanced to see that he was looking at me with wonder and I stared back for what seemed like ages, like we could just communicate with our eyes and nothing else. I noticed I had began to lean in closer to him so that the warmth around him was slowly soaking into me like before. Suddenly, Luido jumped in between us with a smile on his face. Startled, I took a step back, my fuzzy mind regaining its bearings.

"If you're trying to scare me from the job, it's not working," I said, trying to seem indifferent to what had just happened.

"I'm not trying to scare you," Zenith said, still staring at me. "I just wanted you to know what kind of situation you put yourself in if you really want to be the housekeeper."

"Our last housekeeper was killed," Luido said, but his voice was happy and he raised his hand in the air for no reason, like he was a little kid volunteering information. Zenith growled and hit the back of Luido's head so hard he nearly fell forward onto the floor.

"Be more considerate, you idiot," he scolded as Luido held the back of his head soothingly.

"Died?" I repeated.

Zenith sighed. "We demons live by eating the souls of humans. But we eat just a little of a person's soul so that, in a sense, it grows back, like a hole in a leaf. Though, every so often a demon might be too hungry to eat a little from many humans, that they take the whole soul of one. Killing them in the process." He flicked the back of Luido's head, and he flinched. "The last housekeeper had it happen to her."

"I didn't do it!" Luido yelled, backing up until he hit the wall. Glancing up, he turned and jumped onto it, climbing with nothing to grip before jumping off onto the second floor and disappearing.

"He really didn't, he's a well-sensed demon even if he can't focus completely," Zenith said. "He took a liking to every housemaid we've had, but couldn't get too attached before they were killed."

"All the housekeepers you've had died?" I stared down the stairs to where the supposed 'demons' were dwelling in their rooms. Waiting to see if anymore would come out to greet me and steal my soul. "Why in Hell would you need a housekeeper if they keep dying? Why did they agree to even work here?"

"They didn't know about us being demons. It didn't seem like a need to know thing before, then they died," Zenith explained. "But having a human soul around keeps everyone calm so they don't go crazy and cause mass killings. Better one person dies accidentally than a whole bunch."

"Oh, so you're counting on me dying?" I asked angrily.

He held his hands up. "No, no. That's why I said you were perfect for the job. Your soul it's…different. The other maid's souls could be eaten by the demons, but for some reason yours can't be. Which is good. Your soul can help the demons from going rogue, but in turn they can't feed on and potentially kill you. You're perfect." The way he said it made a warm feeling rise in my stomach, helping a small flit of butterflies rise and make my heart beat a little faster. Inwardly, I growled. "And you're fearless," Zenith added. "Fear makes the soul more vulnerable to demon seduction. Even your brother's soul is like yours."

"So I'm not here to clean or anything, am I? I'm here to keep all you 'demons' calm," I reasoned.

"Basically," Zenith agreed. "Though it would be nice if you dusted." I glared at him.

"Will you stay?" I turned to see Luido had reappeared behind me, jumping up and down excitedly, waiting for my answer. His golden eyes watched me eagerly.

"I don't know," I stated. "I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the concept of 'demons'." Even if they were what they claimed, I didn't feel a hint of fear at the idea of still taking the job. If they were serial killers or psychopaths all under one roof, I wouldn't have batted an eye.

"Fine, we'll prove it," Zenith said. I felt him move closer behind me and my heart leapt. "Luido, you should introduce Kai."

If was possible, Luido's eyes brightened even more. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head to pull it off, leaving the top have of his body exposed. Across his stomach was what looked like a horizontal scar. Luido ran his hand across it several times, smiling fervently as he pet it. After a few seconds the scar cracked open slightly and I stared wide-eyed when I saw two yellow eyes peer out from the inside. Slowly, the scar opened further, like a mouth, and the creature crawled out. Climbing down Luido's leg to the floor, but it didn't crawl all the way out, some of it was still inside of Luido's stomach. From where I stood, it looked like a giant mutant centipede with fangs that would have left large holes in any human it bit. It's antennas waved around in the air and its long spindly legs clicked against the floor. I suddenly remembered hearing the same sound when Zan and I had first come.

"This is Kai, he's my demon" Luido introduced proudly.

Even though it should have been scary that a ten foot centipede had crawled out of a guy's stomach, and still looked like there was more length still inside him, I just kept staring. Slowly transitioning for astonishment to wonder and amazement. Maybe it was strange, but I smiled and took a few steps toward him. Kai's yellow eyes inspected my every move but made not motion to run or attack as I kneeled down next to him. Extending my hand close enough that his antennas could slide across my palm.

"Your demon?" I asked as I moved my hand to touch the hard exoskeleton on Kai's back. "Aren't you a demon too?" I glanced up at Luido who watched with fascination.

"Uh, well, sorta," he said with a shy smile that I found adorable as he scratched his head embarrassedly. "I'm like an immortal human."

"He's a parasite," Zenith commented coming up to stand beside me. I looked up at him questioningly and he continued. "You might assume that because Kai lives inside of Luido, that Kai would be a parasite, but in actuality, if Kai were to leave Luido's body it would be Luido that would die. So Luido is the parasite that needs Kai to live. Granted, Kai would have to find another suitable host or else he'd die too."

I examined Kai with fascination. His yellow eyes closes and his pincers clicked together in a rhythm like crickets.

"He likes you," Luido exclaimed with delight. "He used to scare all the maids. We're the ones that tried to scare you when you came over, but we're more friendly than most demons."

"I'm not scared," I said with a smile. "More…intrigued. What kind of demon is he?"

"Scarapendra are what our kind are called," he replied with a smile.

"So are you going to stay?" Zenith asked with amusement as he watched me.

I bit my bottom lip while I debated. I wasn't the kind to run from danger, like Zan had examined. I ran to it, trying to find something to be scared of. And these demons were the key. Maybe they could tell me why Zan and I couldn't fear anything. Slowly I nodded.

"I'll take the job," I answered.

"YAY!" Luido grabbed me and held me tightly in a hug that caught me off guard. Kai clicked and wrapped around us both and I felt my bubble of personal space being invaded.

"Ok, ok let go," I growled, pushing against them as hard as I could until they let go. I sighed, then turned to Zenith curiously.

"So what kind of demon are you?" I asked.

He shrugged and his eyes hardened as he began to walk away down the stairs. "Nothing important," he said, his voice serious, like he hated talking about it, or what he was.

I glanced at Luido, who watched Zenith disappear into the dark hallways. He notice me staring and smiled nervously, unsure whether or not he should tell me. Kai hissed and began to recede inside of him, disappearing as the scar closed across his stomach. "Zenith and his brother are the strongest demons that exist in the world."

"And they are what?" I pressed.

"Wolves. Thirteen-tailed wolves."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - In A World Of Demons**

"This is the janitorial closet," Luido introduced with more than enough happiness than needed when showing mops and brooms. He had lead me upstairs into the kitchen that was the size of a restaurant on its own and showed me the large closet that some rich woman would probably use just for her shoes.

"A little extreme isn't it?" I asked, looking at all the different styles of brooms and mops and buckets that could be used.

Luido glanced inside. "Not really, they're just brooms."

I looked at him curiously then said, "Say something out of the blue." He looked at me seriously then made his way around the kitchen opening cupboards and drawers frantically. I watched him critically and felt the urge to laugh. "What are you doing?"

Luido stopped, his face discouraged. "I can't find anything blue," he whined. I burst out laughing and he watched me with worried eyes. I noticed his breathing had become faster and was increasing so much it looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, hey, calm down," I said, running over to him and patting his back. "It's ok, it was only a joke."

"A joke?" he asked.

"Yeah, Zenith said you take things literally, I just wanted to see. Don't worry about it." Luido looked confused, maybe he didn't know that he took things plainly. "Look, when someone says something out of the blue, it just means that they say something that's not at all related to the subject that is being talked about or just saying something out of nowhere," I explained.

"How do you say something out of nowhere?" Luido asked with some confusion still in his voice.

I tried my best not to laugh, but a smile crept on my face nonetheless. "It's basically just saying or seeing something that was unexpected," I tried to reason with less complexity for him to grasp.

Luido's golden eyes lit up. "I like pie," he said suddenly.

I laughed. "Great, _that_ is saying something out of the blue." I set my hand on his head and ruffled his surprisingly soft blond hair. "Don't ever change." The way Luido's mouth spread into a smile and his eyes seemed to glow even brighter somehow reminded me of Zan when he was extremely happy or excited.

"Thank you!" he squealed, grabbing me and pulling me into a possessive hug. I grunted from the force and pushed against him until he finally realized he might kill me by suffocation. "Oh, sorry."

"That's ok," I breathed. "Why the 'thank you'?"

He scratched his head embarrassed. "Well, my kind aren't exactly the highest on the demon pecking order. There aren't a lot of demons, maybe one for every hundred humans-" (You say that's not a lot?…) "-but my kind is always trying to get stronger and change so we aren't picked on. So I'm thanking you for liking me as I am."

Something in my heart when melted I saw his face soften and I smiled kindly at him. "Tell me more about your kind. Scarapendra," I pronounced while I raided the janitor's closet for a high tech looking broom that was supposed to be able to clean anything that was stuck to the floor in one go. Luido smiled proudly and jumped up onto one of the islands in the kitchen while I walked around and cleaned whatever dirt was on the no less than sanitary tile floor. Hey I wasn't going to sit around and be lazy unless I could sleep (which obviously wasn't going to be allowed), it went against my nature.

"We're born together, the demon and parasite. Even though I'm unnaturally strong and my senses are great, I depend on Kai to live and so does he. Even though Zenith said that Kai could try finding another host the possibility is unlikely since the best one is the one he was born with."

I paused my work and glanced at him confused. "But if you die when the demon comes out, how could he find another host if they're dead?"

"Oh, it'd have to be a human host, but there aren't many humans that are strong enough to hold a demon in their bodies. They'd die just from the implanting." He slid his fingers across his shirt where the scar was on his stomach.

"I see," I mused, continuing with my useless cleaning. "So what about eating souls?"

"Kai does that part, but Scarapendra don't need much, we mostly just feed on the presence of human souls rather than actually eating them."

"And what about Zenith?" I suddenly blurted. My heart kicked up a notch just at the sound of his name coming off my tongue. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the idea.

Luido thought about it for a moment. "Well him and his brother used to have to feed a lot on souls in order to stay strong. Eating an equivalent of 200 souls from a few hundred people so they wouldn't be weaker than the wolves rival."

"Rival?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "There was only one demon clan that rivaled the wolves in power. They were foxes, seven-tailed foxes. But they were completely wiped out by the wolves. Now Zenith and Archer don't need to feed so much to be stronger than any of the other demons."

"But if the foxes were as strong as the wolves, how'd they die so easily?" I asked skeptically, leaning the broom against the island and jumping up to sit next to him. Luido's shirt moved and he leaned back and pulled it up enough for the opening scar to show. Kai droned lazily as he crawled out far enough to lay on my lap. His long antennas brushing against my face and his yellow eyes inspecting me. I set my hand down on his head and scratched gently and soon Kai's eyes closed and he clicked his pinchers quietly.

Luido smiled happily then shrugged. "I don't know, the foxes were wiped out long before I was born."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen," he replied.

"Seriously?" I asked with surprise, taking my eyes off Kai to look at him. Luido looked at me oddly. "Well I figured you'd be maybe a hundred-years-old or more."

He laughed. "No, demons are slow to reproduce. After a few decades I'll be able to choose how old I look. Actually, there's only a certain number of demons that can exist in the world."

"Really?"

"Yup. And whenever one is killed, which is really hard to do, then it allows for another to be born. Kinda like reincarnation, but not the same person in a different life," Luido explained.

"So how old is Zenith?" I asked unconsciously, feeling my stomach lighten and mentally hitting myself for it all.

Luido shrugged. "I'm not sure, in the 200's at least, but Archer is over 300."

"And they're the only ones?"

He nodded. "Yeah, trust me, having two wolves exist is more than enough for this world."

"Why is that?"

"I've heard that their father, Rasheph, was completely power hungry and used other demons for his own benefits and even killed without consideration so more wolves could be born. But Zenith and Archer don't abuse their powers. They keep the demons here in the mansion to protect them and the humans outside. It's a good thing too that they keep the demons in line instead of letting them run rogue like before." Luido stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging absently. "That's what other demons have told me anyway." He smiled white teeth at me.

I smiled back and caught sight of a clock behind his head on the wall that read 2:45. I nearly yelled as I picked up Kai and slid out from beneath him.

"What's wrong?" Luido asked frantically and Kai hissed as he stared at me with startled yellow eyes.

"Sorry, I have to pick up my brother Zan from school. I'm going to be late," I told him as I dashed out of the kitchen and ran down the stairs to the door.

"You'll come back won't you?" Luido grabbed my arm quickly when I went to pick up the hoverboard.

I turned to see his face etched with anxiety and I smiled gently at him. "Don't worry, I'll come back," I promised.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Drifting**

I sat at the front doors of Ael's school on the back of my board to allow him to drive, sighing with relief my board was fast enough to get there before the last bell rang. Parents gazed at me with scrutinizing eyes that I ignored while I waited the last few minutes. Something about me and adults made it so we hardly got along. Maybe it was the blue in my hair that made me look like a troubled kid, or the fact my clothes looked like something all the goths and emos wore, probably both. But I had no piercings anywhere, not even my ears. Russ and the crew were the only ones I got along with just fine, despite the fact that Russ was sexist anyway.

Thinking about the difference in ages between me and the adults was a funny thing. The youngest mother I saw there looked about my age and they even looked at me the same way as the others. However, _I_ was the one that screwed around and got pregnant. Even if I had I wouldn't have looked as worn down as she did. Raising Zan for nine years since he was just a baby gave me a heads up on life. I never wanted to have kids, though. I was fortunate enough that Zan could be called the 'perfect' child anyone would want. He didn't throw unnecessary tantrums or cry about stupid things when he was little. Zan was smart and learned quickly, but even so, he was still a kid with all the innocence a child had as well.

My mind slowly drew around in circles and I unconsciously began to veer off toward another subject that tormented me. Zenith was a demon, but he didn't look at all like one. The thought I had had before of his eyes flashing red became a more solid fact that I hadn't been imagining things that proved that he was what he had said. A demon. A thirteen-tailed wolf.

Involuntarily, I smiled as I imagined his face. Black hair falling over matching eyes that slowly melted into a fierce bloody red. A smirk on his lips that I wanted to touch. Luido had said he was over 200-years-old, but he looked so damned hot. Not that it mattered, I liked older guys but don't get me wrong, if they looked anything more than eight years older than me I wouldn't see them as anything. Still…

"_Hello?_ Earth to Aela. Snap out of it!" Ael hit the top of my head and I blinked. The world reappeared and I noticed we were flying above the trees toward home. I hadn't even realized we were moving.

"Ow, what?" I snapped, seeing the black book in his hand that he had hit me with.

"Nothin', just making sure you were still alive," he said with a smirk. "Actually, I asked how your first day of working was?"

I spaced out a little bit, debating on whether or not to tell Ael about Zenith and the entire household were demons. I was sure he'd make me quit on the spot, but I didn't want to.

"It was ok, but it's not as fun as thieving," I replied smoothly, imagining all the gold and silver that trimmed nearly everything in that house that I could steal so easily. "There's not even anything to housekeep since everything is already perfect there. It's so boring."

Ael laughed. "Well too bad. You can't quit."

I rolled my eyes but didn't retort. Gray clouds rumbled in the direction of the mountain and I could feel electricity bouncing around my nerves at the coming thunderstorm.

"Hey, Ael," I said quietly, watching a few flashes of lightning burst from the sky. The smell of rain made the air cooler and a lot fresher.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in demons?" I asked, trying to sound bored and hypothetical.

He glanced at me with a curious look on his face then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you think they're bad?" I added. Surely they weren't all bad. Zenith and Luido were kind even though Zenith had proclaimed the evil creatures. But if Zenith and his brother had been protecting them and the humans from each other, surely they weren't all bad.

"They're just angels that fell from heaven," Ael stated. "Fallen angels and demons are the same thing, but they were good once so maybe there's still a bit left somewhere inside them."

Somehow his answer lifted a weight I hadn't noticed on my shoulders and I smiled gladly. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

We lowered toward the house and I was surprised to see a mini-ship sitting in front of our home. Russ slept soundly against the door, well almost. His arms were crossed and he snored, as a trickle of drool slipped down the side his open mouth and dripped on his white shirt. I raised my fist with annoyance while Ael tried not to laugh.

"HOBO!" I screamed, punching him on the side of his face with all my strength and cracking his glasses.

Russ toppled over onto the ground and growled. "Ow!" He turned to face me. "What the hell was that for?" Taking his glasses of and inspecting them, he glared hazel eyes at me. "You're going to start paying for each pair of glasses you keep breaking."

I shrugged. "I saw a senile old man sitting in front of our home, so I had to defend the property from the stupid hobo with suspicious black spectacles."

"And I told you to stop locking the doors," Russ growled.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at him with disbelief. "Really? How do I know you won't steal anything?" I pushed past him and unlocked the door.

"Hey Zan, still short I see," Russ greeted, completely ignoring me and my good reasons.

I didn't have to look to see that Ael was glaring at him. "I may be short, but I can still kick your ass," Ael replied.

"The language!" I tried to scold, but ended up laughing at the look of surprise on Russ's face.

Russ scoffed and folded his muscled arms with skepticism. He was almost twice Ael's size. To see both of them staring each other down was priceless. What was the most laughable part was that Russ was the one that looked intimidated. I didn't blame him though. Ael was freezing him with his blue eyes that looked like they changed from deep sapphire to sky blue whenever he did. Russ shook his head and brushed it off and walked into the house, positioning himself comfortable on the couch like he owned the place.

"So how goes it?" he asked, changing the subject off of him.

"So far so good," I replied with annoyance, setting the airboard against the wall.

"Aela found a job that we're both satisfied with," Ael added and I looked at him swiftly with irritation.

Russ glanced at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Oh? So what kind of job is it?"

Before Ael could answer, I slapped my hand across his mouth tightly. "Why are you here?" I countered.

"Just checking in on the brats." Russ shrugged nonchalantly. "How's your shoulder?"

I glanced to see that the part of his shirt that he had tied around my wound had disappeared, most likely it had fallen off while I was sleeping. All that was left on my shoulder was a faint silver circle that left any clue I had been shot only a few days earlier. "Feels fine to me," I said, letting go of Ael and moving behind the couch. With all the force I could get, I pushed Russ off of it and he fell to the floor. "Now it is time for you to go."

Russ held his hands up in surrender as he stood and headed for the door. He quickly turned and said, "So what's the job?" Directing it toward Ael.

I couldn't make it over to him fast enough. The amusement in Ael's eyes knew exactly why I didn't want him to answer. "A housekeeper," he replied with a smile.

I glared at Russ and growled when I saw his mouth begin to twitch into a smile about to release bellowing laughter, but before he did I hurled myself at him and nailed him in the gut so hard it took the breath that he was about to laugh with. Then with a smirk at his heaving bent over figure, I turned him around to push him outside, shutting the door behind him.

I turned and glared at Ael next, who just smiled and faked innocence. As I began to charge over and attack him he held up the black book like it would protect him. "If you get bored of your job then you should read this," he offered, obviously trying to get my mind off of pummeling him.

Suddenly my body felt sluggish and out of energy. I sighed and took the book from him gently. Opening it up to see the feathers were still tucked neatly in the crevice. "Well you keep these somewhere safe," I said, taking the soft black pinions and handing them to him. "I wouldn't want them to fall out."

Ael nodded as he took them and ran back to his room. I hadn't noticed when he returned. My mind was blank as I stared at the swords of the book. Ael snapped his fingers to get my attention back to him. He looked at me with concern but there was a softness in his face.

"You should try drawing and painting again too," he said with a light voice, like saying such a thing would shatter the world.

I smiled gently at him and shook my head. "I only see flames, Ael," I whispered, ruffling his hair.

He didn't understand what I meant. Ael had seen everything I had ever painted and drawn, but it was all when I was younger than nine-years-old. To some I would've been considered a prodigy for the arts. I used whatever paintings and drawings I had to pass my college classes if needed, though the professors didn't know I had made them years ago.

Why I had stopped drawing and painting was because the last thing I remembered painting were flames. Bloody red flames. Flames that came true.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Nostalgia**

For a record of two times in my life was my dream different.

_It all seemed like the same dream I always had. Bloody flames were everywhere and I could feel my skin start to get hot and begin to burn. I was screaming, but not from the fear of dying or looking completely disfigured with burn scars, but simply from the oncoming pain._

"_Hush, I won't let it harm you," a voice crooned. A sudden cool surrounded me and the heat from my skin ceased before it became too hot. I opened my eyes to see black in front of me. In my peripheral vision I could still see the ruby flames blazing around me, but the heat was completely gone from it._

_Slowly my gaze raised up to see the strange man who looked like Zenith staring back at me. My heart suddenly kicked up so fast it felt like there were missed beats in the rapid rhythm. His black abyssal eyes watched me with a sort of tenderness that made me want to cover my face so he couldn't see anymore, but strong arms that were wrapped around me prevented any movement to get away. Being so close to him made my nerves tingle with uncertain excitement. Where his hands rested gently against my back, I could feel hot sparks of electricity run through my body. His black hair flickered with red from the flames that made him all the more devious, mysterious and alluring to me. The corner of his lips curled up in a slight smile._

"_May I have your soul?" he asked with a quiet voice that made me wish he would speak more, leaning down closer so our noses barely touched. His breath caressed my face and smelled hot and spicy, enough that I wondered what it would taste like._

"_Who…" I barely managed to say, licking my lips as my eyes glanced between his eyes and lips nervously. The way he kept staring at my eyes made me feel more exposed than I had ever felt and made it hard to speak. It was like he was looking straight through me at all the lies and truths, flaws and perfections, all the secrets of my life, the things that tormented me. Even feeling so naked being in his arms and under his gaze, I felt safe._

_One of his hands moved from behind my back to touch my face. His fingertips slid over my eyes and down my nose. He slowed as his fingers made an invisible line around my lips before tracing down my jaw to gently raise my chin. Everywhere his fingers touched left trails of fire on my skin. Slowly, his lips descended and pressed against mine. My heart fluttered and I felt chills run up my spine._

_In real life, I wouldn't have allowed anyone to get this close so fast. Even in a dream I was amazed at my lack of defiance. It was like all my defenses fell and were nothing to him, that I was the one who broke down the walls to get to _him_ instead of the other way around. Or maybe they simply didn't exist. But what surprised me most is how much I liked it. How much I wanted it. How much I wanted more._

I opened my eyes slowly. My mind was oddly sharp and awake. There was no fog or luring sleep beckoning be back. I stared blankly at the white ceiling of my room. My body echoed the feelings that I had felt during my dream. I wasn't one to get excited about kissing guys or just being near one like I used to be, but I felt myself smile anyway. It was all so lifelike. For once I allowed myself to indulge in the flitting nerves and pleasure. What harm could it do? After all, it was just a dream, right?

I got out of bed without falling, found a pair of black jeans and another of the many tank tops I had in my drawers and threw on the trench coat I almost always wore like my boots. I moved to the bathroom and finished my routine before finally presenting myself to the kitchen where Ael was making sure he had all his things ready.

After our morning routine of Ael abusing my sugar high, I noticed the black book sitting on the kitchen table and grabbed it absently as we headed out the door.

"Any plans for today?" I asked casually.

Ael glanced back at me with a smile. "We're going to have a chance to play instruments in music class today to see which one we like and if we want to learn how to play them next semester," he said happily.

"Sounds fun," I said just as excitedly with a smile. "I bet you'll get first chair. Anything you want to play?"

He shrugged then held his arms out wide like he was going to hug the sky. "Everything," he replied.

I laughed. "That's a bit ambitious, but I guess if you take it one step at a time you could do it." I nudged his leg with my elbow playfully. "Especially you." I could feel Ael's eyes staring at me and I glanced up oddly at him. "What?"

"You seem abnormally happy today," he commented as his eyes assessed me like he was looking for any sign I had contracted a disease.

"Is that bad?" I asked warily, I had been soaking in all the pleasantries of touches and a kiss that had only been in a dream. I wondered if Ael could see it plastered on my face like a sign.

"No, just different. You're usually happy anyway, but I could feel the pessimism underneath it all. Today it's just gone," Ael explained, then he smiled. "I like it."

Inside my mind I pounded my head against an imaginary wall like an idiot. Was I that easy for him to read? I thought I was doing good at covering up my emotions for him. I was always happy around Ael, but for him to notice the cynicism of everything else in my life, it wasn't a good thing. Did he know me that well?

Ael descended toward the school and hopped off before turning and wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I was momentarily surprised, but hugged him back. As he pulled back, Ael smiled and said, "Have a good day at work." Then he turned and headed for the front doors while being greeted by other kids his age.

I sat on the airboard for a contemplating moment. The way he had said it sounded like he knew I wasn't going to head for school and just leave straight to the mansion. I sighed. Ael was sharp and no matter how good of a liar I was, he always managed to silently know the truth.

At the mansion, I walked inside leisurely and set the board by the doors. It wasn't two seconds later that I was attacked and wrapped around by arms that held me tighter than necessary and lifted me off my feet.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Luido squealed. I struggled against his arms and realized that Kai had wrapped around me as well, rubbing his head against my cheek lovingly.

I grunted. "I'll be dead here if you don't let go," I managed to breath.

Luido's eyes widened and he dropped me. "Oh, sorry. I just got so excited." He jumped up and down as if to demonstrate.

"Finally decided to show up, huh?" I turned to see Zenith making his way out of the living room with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked. "This is the same time I came by yesterday."

On the second floor balcony I heard someone giggle. I glanced up but no one was in sight. The sound of a door opening then closing echoed through the spacious halls and the giggling sifted clearer in the air.

I glanced at Zenith to see a look of annoyance on his face. Luido shifted from one foot to the other anxiously as he stared at the second floor before he stopped moving altogether, which was a surprising thing to see. Kai hissed and clicked his pincers before retreating back into Luido's stomach. I followed Luido's gaze to see black eyes staring back at me with surprise and disbelief.

"You…" I whispered inaudibly, suddenly unable to speak.

The man that had been in my dreams stood behind the railing of the balcony. His eyes were locked with mine and I felt my heart kick to the same tempo of missing beats at the sight of him. Somehow he seemed so much more alluring than he did in my dream. Without a word, he jumped over the railing and gracefully landed without a sound in front of me, the tail of his cloak rustling quietly behind him. I stared at him with shock as he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it tenderly, making a shudder of electric fire run through my veins.

At that moment, I was grabbed and thrown back into Luido's arms behind Zenith, who stood in front of me protectively while swinging a fist that contacted the left side of the man's face. The force of the punch turned his head to the side and sounded like it may have broken bone. I waited for him to fly to the ground, but he stood like a statue. Zenith glared at the man who almost looked like his twin, but the man never strayed an eye off of me until Zenith obstructed his view. When I moved aside to get another look at him, his face didn't look as confused as before as he finally paid attention to Zenith, his face looked more blank despite the red that was beginning to show on the side.

"Who is he?" I finally asked when I found my voice.

Zenith's eyes narrowed even more. "My brother," he growled.

"That's Archer," Luido whispered as quietly as he could into my ear. I mentally slapped myself in the head. Of course it was. Even though Luido was supposed to be protecting me, I could feel them and his whole body behind me shaking and just itching to bolt to get away from the two brothers. I gently patted Luido's hands with reassurance, though I didn't know for what, and he let go slowly before backing away as far as he could.

Archer never looked at me again even though my eyes could barely stay off of him as I glanced between the two. His face was still soft but masculine as he looked at his brother. The air around him was completely opposite of Zenith's, who looked like he was going to kill him.

"Archer? What are you doing?" a feminine voice called from upstairs. The sound of heels clicked against the floor.

I glanced up only to become flooded with both anger and annoyance at the sight of Kelly Morris standing against the railing. She caught sight of me as well and we glared at each other menacingly, though her left eye was still slightly swollen from when I had punched it and from the amount of makeup caked on it, it was still a nice shiny black too.

"What the hell is she doing here!" we both screamed and pointed at each other.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Haze**

The sudden screaming between Kelly and I bombarded the silent duel between the two brothers enough that it distracted them from each other and diverted their attention to us. I glanced at Luido to see he looked like a frightened puppy. Kai had crawled up over his shoulders protectively, pincers wide and dripping with something red.

I heard Kelly stomp away on the marble floors and come down the spiraling staircase to join us all at the foyer. She glared at me and I glared at her in return. I felt the muscles around my spine tighten just at the sight of her. My fingers curled into fists and I had to force myself to stay where I was instead of sauntering right over and planting a good one on her other eye.

Kelly moved to Archer's side. He barely even acknowledged her as she wrapped her skinny arms around his own. The sight of her so close to him sent rage and a possessiveness searing through my head so hot that I barely managed to focus enough to not move from where I stood. Her blue eyes were taunting underneath the glare. I nearly scoffed if she thought that Mr. Dream Man would be able to protect her from me at that moment.

"You know her?" Zenith asked, not taking his eyes off Archer for one second.

"Unfortunately," I replied with disgust.

Kelly snarled at me and leaned in closer to Archer, who stood silently as he stared back at Zenith. "What is she doing here?" she scowled.

"She's the new housekeeper," Luido spoke quietly from against the wall. I glanced to see him inching ever so slowly toward the living room while Kai was on full alert for anything that might jump at them.

At that Kelly burst out in laughter. Of course she'd think it was funny. "Really? Miss I'm-Already-Done-With-College ends up as a housekeeper for demons?" She smirked at me. "I guess college would drain you of all _your_ money anyway."

I scoffed and folded my arms as I glared at her. "I don't need the money," I replied smoothly. "Though you probably do since you pay all your professors to pass you." I looked her up and down then raised my eyebrow. "Or maybe get yourself a better wardrobe if you're trying to go for 'whore couture'." She glared at me then.

"Actually, she's-" Luido started but Kelly interrupted, her voice filled with authority and annoyance.

"Shut up, lowlife," she snapped at him. I turned to see Luido had recoiled back. My fists tightened when I saw the hurt on his face.

"Archer, kill her and get a new housekeeper," she whined like a baby and I wanted to slap her for it.

Archer finally glanced at me then, his eyes that had been so warm when they had looked at me before were now colder than ice. Suddenly my heart felt like it had been stabbed as its rhythm slowed. He turned abruptly, causing Kelly to lose her grip on his arm, and began to walk away. "It's none of my concern," was all he said as he disappeared down the stairs. Kelly followed after him as quick as she could in her skimpy heels, calling for him to slow down.

There was a low growl that rumbled from Zenith's chest as he turned and grabbed my wrist. My heart sputtered with a different rhythm as the skin where his hand was began to tingle and warm from his touch. He pulled me into the living room before letting go and collapsing on one of the black regal couches and exhaling. I sat on another that paralleled it, rumbling my wrist absently. Luido followed closely behind and took a seat next to me as close as he could get, like I could protect him from anything that might jump out. Kai slid from around his shoulders and settled once again in my lap comfortably.

"What was that all about?" I demanded.

"Nothing," Zenith replied with a voice that was meant to end the discussion. His arm was draped over his eyes tiredly. I decided to leave the subject alone for now.

"Why is Kelly here?" I glanced at Luido, whose golden eyes swirled like liquid. He locked eyes with me for a second before looking away.

"She's a demon," he replied quietly, as if waiting for me to snap at him too.

I stared at him blankly. "A demon? Her? Seriously?" He nodded slightly and I scoffed with disbelief. "What kind?"

"A Clear."

"What's a Clear?"

"They're rare demons that have special powers," Luido stated. I stared at him blankly enough that he caught the impression he needed to give more detail. "Oh, uh, they are like me without Kai. Strong with heightened senses, superhuman. They are special of creating more of certain types of demons." Luido scratched his head trying to think of a better way to explain. "Ok, take Zenith and Archer for example," he started, glancing at Zenith when he growled at mentioning Archer and turning over so his back was to us. Hesitantly, Luido continued, "They are the only ones of their species, so obviously they couldn't reproduce-" he cringed at the thought and I stifled a laugh "-unless there was a female of their kind. However, they could try with other demons, like my kind, but the chances of a child living is next to none because the bloodlines wouldn't match up very well and being a half of two kinds of demons is unheard of. Also, the differences in power effect the chances of survival too. This is where a Clear can come in. Clears are special because they can handle any range of power to create a child and when that child is born it is born pureblooded of the demon who isn't the Clear. So you'd take Zenith and a Clear, the child would be born a pure thirteen-tailed wolf with no characteristics coming from the Clear."

"So they're basically the whores of the demon world," I stated, that must've been why she was practically all over Archer. The thought made me feel hot with anger. Zenith barked a laugh and I smiled at him before turning back to Luido. "Why don't you just tell her off?"

Luido avoided my gaze. "She's kinda scary."

"Pfft, come on she's a total wimp when it comes down to it. You could beat her with out even trying." I set my hand on top of his head and ruffled the blond a bit. "Have more confidence in yourself and you could give her a black eye like I did."

"That was you?" I turned to see Zenith looking at me with amusement playing in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"She said that she got it from another demon," he replied with a chuckle. "To think a human could would her even slightly like that. She really is pathetic." I smiled. At least I wasn't the only one who was annoyed with her for just existing. Even Luido smiled knowing that even the most powerful demon hated her.

I realized I had been diligently holding onto the black book Ael had gave me the whole time and opened it up. If anything happened to it, Ael would have been sure to have my sugar captive for a prolonged period of time. Kai shifted slightly as I set it on top of his head in order to read it comfortably, he made no complaint. Luido moved closer with curiosity.

"What book is that?" he asked, his voice revealed that his energy and optimism had returned.

"_Your_ _Vampire_ _Guardian_," I replied. "My brother wanted me to read it." I flipped through the pages and skimmed over a few sentences while I pondered. I lifted my head and turned to Luido. "So do vampires and werewolves exist?"

Across from us, Zenith sneered. "The closest you get to a werewolf in this world is my kind."

"So that's a no then?"

Luido interjected. "No werewolves and vampires don't exist. I read a few paragraphs in one of the old history books in the library that vampires used to exist but were outcasts and eventually they were all killed." He leaned over and examined the swords that shined in the candlelight, tracing them with his finger. "In all the darkest pages of the maligned supernatural, there is no more terrible tradition than that of the vampire, a pariah even among demons," he whispered, his gaze fixed on the book's cover.

I smiled. "Montague Summers." Luido turned to me with a surprised smile that turned pleased that I knew the quote.

"It's a very true statement," Zenith commented.

We both looked to see him still laying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. Obviously talking only at random moments when he felt the need to add to the conversation. I rolled my eyes and spotted a pillow resting against the arm of the couch I sat on. Grabbing it, I aimed and threw the pillow at Zenith's face. It hit with a soft slap and he moved his arm to glare at me, though it wasn't hateful.

Zenith had feigned sleep the whole time while I read and finished the book. It was a difficult matter. My mind wouldn't keep the words in my head as I went along. My thoughts would stray to Zenith once again and I would have to go back and reread so I understood what was going on in the story. Even though he was on the other side of the room my body was aware of every breath he took. My nerves tingled and I didn't know why I had the sudden urge at times to stand up and go sit next to him.

By the time I had to go pick up Ael, Luido and Kai had fallen asleep. Unfortunately, Kai was on my lap and Luido was leaning into me like a pillow. Apparently he was someone who needed things to do in order for his ADD to be more obvious or else he'd fall asleep from the lack of things to do and boredom. I shifted as slowly as I could so I didn't wake them.

Zenith removed his arm from over his eyes and looked up to assess me. I shifted uncomfortably and pointed my thumb toward the door. "I have to pick up Ael," I whispered. Without a word, Zenith stood and walked me to the door like a gentleman I hadn't expected him to act like. He grabbed my wrist as I picked up my board and was about to head out the door. I looked back at him questioningly to see his eyes searching mine for something.

"Stay away from Archer," was all he said as he let go. The sound of his voice deterred me for a moment and all I could do was nod.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - The Irritation Of Patience**

Guess where I was right now. In the principal's office of Ael's school. Yup, that's right. Who would've thought, huh? My brother becoming a delinquent ahead of schedule- -it was like a dream come true. No I'm totally kidding, Ael was too smart a kid to become like me. Actually I was here to meet with some prestigious people from a specialized college. Ael sat next to me and looked bored, mirroring exactly how I felt though I had learned how to feign not being bored since my professors would yell at me if they caught me nodding off in their classes.

One woman wore a professional business suit and smiled at us as she walked into the room followed by another man and woman who wore slacks rather than a skirt with her jacket. The man wore a suit, but didn't have a tie and his jacket was slung over his shoulder. As I watched the principal take her seat on the other side of her desk with the nameplate _Mrs. Givens _sitting in front of her, the woman taking another seat facing us, and the guy perching himself on the edge of the desk (he looked somewhat familiar), I felt underdressed with my casual attire. Even Ael looked more professional than I did with just jeans and a t-shirt. We all sat there awkwardly after exchanging greetings.

"Are we waiting for someone?" I asked, trying to hide my impatience.

"We are waiting for your guardian," the principal replied with a smile that for some reason I wanted to wipe of her face. It was one of those smiles that said, "You're an idiot because I haven't told you what's going on." Who's the bigger idiot here?

"Russ?" I asked with surprise. "Why?"

"He was listed on Zan's registration as his legal guardian," she replied with monotone smoothness that made me want to smack her.

"_I'm_ his legal guardian, I'm nineteen," I nearly yelled. The thought of Russ getting involved made my nerves tingle with irritation.

Mrs. Givens flipped through some papers unconcerned, trying to find something that obviously wasn't written there before looking at me with a smile that was oh so fake. "Well, Anonymous, it hasn't been changed since Mister Russ is both registered as yours and Zan's guardian."

Would you like to know why I didn't like Mrs. Givens? Well for one, I went to this school and had to deal with her and her snotty attitude for nine years of my miserable life. Teachers were supposed to be cool and help you out with whatever problems you have, in class or otherwise. But the reality is that they have their favorites that are allowed to get away with things that would otherwise land you in detention.

Not that I was what was stereotyped as a 'prep' in school, I was actually the loner and the vandalizer. Yup, I spray painted the shit out of the school walls. On the _inside_ and didn't get caught. Even Bionka joined me every once in a while. She was like a sister I never had ever since we were in third grade. Only once during my freshman year of high school was I caught for messing up the Mrs. Givens office for threatening to make Ael retake a grade because he wasn't paying attention in class, I wasn't very discreet with that one. It wasn't even that either, the school's psychiatrist said that he was like me, mentally farther than other's our age. We understood things, could do things, without paying attention but still get straight A's. Mrs. Givens was just doing it to get at me though. I mean, the kid was in kindergarten, who the hell has to pay attention in kindergarten?

Anyway, Russ was finally called in when I got caught. He knew what I had been doing my whole school career and hearing about Ael's threat, he supported me. "You have the makings of a great thief," he had told me after my first success at vandalism. He laughed at the sight of Mrs. Givens office and wiped the sneering grin from her face at the thought of me getting in trouble. Russ didn't even say anything, he just kept laughing as he turned and left the school. The next time I saw him, Russ patted me on the back with a large smile on his face.

As we sat glaring at each other in a never-ending staring contest. Even though Russ hadn't sided with her, he was sure of a lot better talking to than I was. But Russ didn't like getting involved with much anything other than thieving and since I was older and capable of taking care of Ael and myself, he most likely wouldn't come at all.

Thankfully, Ael wasn't one for patience either unless it was for me. "Can we just get started. Russ wouldn't make people wait unless he wasn't coming. I want to go home," he began to whine. I swear I could've kissed him right there.

The other woman and the man glanced at each other before nodding. "Alright, I guess we should," the man stated. "I'm Nathan O'Reily and this is my associate April Hunt. We're from the University of Trynidy: Patience."

"Patience?" I asked with surprise.

Ael turned to me and asked, "What's Patience?"

"It's the top of class school of musical arts," I replied. "I didn't know scouts would come."

Nathan smiled. "We've been coming here for the past five years, trying to find youth who have exceptional talent." He pointed his index finger at me and shook it. "I remember you when I first came. You're the artist."

I knew I remembered him from somewhere. They were helping students to see if any of them wanted to learn how to play while I was sabotaging Givens' room. I spray painted the whole place like outer space, hoping that when she came into the room it would become reality and she'd freeze and boil then explode like you would in space. Sadly, it didn't work. I smiled at him and the way he said it, like I was to be commended for wrecking the principals office.

Want to know why I didn't get suspended or expelled? It's because I was highest in my class, valedictorian honor student, and a few grand helped to make the school district look the other way. The world really was ruled by money.

"We're here to talk about Zan," Nathan continued. "As you know we help students to see if they have any interest in a musical talent. Your brother, despite never playing, out of everyone looked like he had been playing all his life."

"What instruments?"

April flipped through a folder that she was holding. "Violin, cello and piano," she stated with a kind smile. Her I liked. "Though he did play the others we brought exceptionally well."

"We wanted to talk to you about Zan coming to Patience, all expenses paid until he graduates," Nathan added. "He's got talent, it should be honed."

I stared at them in surprise, but pride filled me. "Well I'm not against it, it's up to Ael whether or not he wants to make a career out of music." I glanced at him curiously. His eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement before slightly dulling.

"Where is Patience located?" he asked solemnly.

Nathan looked at him with intrigue. "Patience isn't one main school, it is at any of the colleges in Trynidy, but it has it's own building and specializes in student symphonics."

"Don't worry," I said with a smile. "You'd be going to the same college as me but just in a different facility."

That was when Ael's eyes got really large and he stood up eagerly. "I want to go!"

Nathan laughed. "I'm glad, we could use young kids to liven up the place even more."

After an hour or so of getting all the paperwork signed and filled out, Ael was ready for an early life of college. I was proud of him, I wouldn't have gone. I wasn't nearly as motivated as him, if I had ever got the chance I would've dropped out of high school.

"Why did you choose to play the cello, violin and piano?" I asked as we made our way home.

Ael glanced at me and looked away embarrassed. "You said they were your favorite instruments to listen to."

I stared at him and smiled to myself. "Girls will fall in love with you in no time," I said, looking toward the coming sunset. Ael snorted and made a puking sound and I laughed.

I hadn't meant about being a virtuoso, though it would help, I meant about him remembering things I had said that I didn't even remember saying. Girls would always remember everything a guy they liked said, no matter how insignificant, and the guy would forget about it almost immediately. And a guy would forget things a girl said even if it meant something to her. Ael wasn't going to be one of those guys. He'd remember what a girl said to him and what he said to her so he'd never upset her or hurt her in any way of words.

Maybe that doesn't make sense. If you don't understand what I mean, then congratulations you've either found a guy who is like Ael or you haven't experienced it yet. And if you do, then I feel your suffering of the stupidity of men.


	19. Chapter 18

_Sorry it took so long! I promise the plotline of the story will pick up in the next few chapters please be patient with me. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Solo<strong>

Now the problem with Ael going to a specialty school that is basically like college is that I am forced to go to that godforsaken place as well instead of going to the mansion and lazing around all day. No doubt Bionka was going to chew my ass out for not contacting her, not that we ever really made efforts to talk to each other without being right next to each other.

I forced myself out of bed and got dressed. By the time I got to the kitchen I was almost half awake. Luckily, Ael was to preoccupied finishing his breakfast to torment me with my already made coffee that was sitting temptingly beside him. When I got closer though I noticed that Ael's face was solemn and lost in thoughts so deep he hadn't even noticed me come up behind him and take a drink of coffee before setting my hand on his shoulder. A normal person would have jumped, but he turned his head to me slowly finally noticing me. His eyes full of hesitation.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern, sliding onto the stool beside him as I sipped at my coffee.

"I was just thinking about going to school," he replied, his voice sounded tired. "I'm not ready to go to college, Aela, I don't think I can handle the stress."

I smiled softly at him and nudged him with my shoulder. "Come on, a kid your age shouldn't even know what stress is yet.." I ruffled his hair reassuringly. "Don't worry about school too much. It's not really college for you, it's just a specialized school for teaching music. You'll be there the same amount of time and I'm sure the teachers will be patient with you. Besides, if you're anything like me, and you are, then you've got nothing to worry about. After while you'll probably just hear a piece of music and be able play it without much practice."

"You think so?" Ael's eyes brightened.

I nodded and gave him a thumbs up as I downed the rest of my coffee. "Sure enough, I'm sure you could even teach the teachers a thing or two after a while." I stood and headed for the door, Ael followed behind with energy in his steps and his face more excited to face the day.

As we got closer to the castle-like school I spotted Bionka looking straight back at me with her arms crossed and her toe tapping against the concrete sidewalk. It was like she had a radar that told her when I was close so she could sit and wait for me. I reluctantly descended, knowing I was going to get scolded for God knows what. Luckily the perplexed face that clearly said I was going to have a talking to disappeared when she caught sight of Ael standing behind me.

B's icy blue eyes turned as soft as the sky and seemed to get bigger as she squealed and grabbed him in a hug. Ael's body was stiff and awkward, though he should've been used to B's fondling over him by now. The funny thing about the situation was that compared to B's height, Ael was nearly the same height and looked older standing next to her. Yes, B was quite short though she didn't look like a midget at all.

"Ooo, little Z, I haven't seen you since forever! You've gotten so big!" she exclaimed excitedly as she looked him up and down. Obviously not deterred by the fact that she looked more like a little kid than him. At least she had confidence in herself, that was a good thing.

Ael smiled embarrassedly and looked back at me for help, but as long B's attention wasn't on me I looked at him with sorry eyes and began walking. Ael and B unconsciously following beside me even though I was being completely ignored, which was fine by me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I transferred here to attend Patience," Ael commented when he had regained lung function.

B's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? That's amazing! You'll do great!" One of the good things about B is that she can talk about a range of subjects and luckily if one subject doesn't interest her enough she'll change it into something she wants to talk about. As demonstrated here as she complimented Ael and the air of the subject had suddenly vanished.

Unfortunately, despite my awesome stealthy-ness as I tried to stay as quiet as I could so she wouldn't notice me, Bionka's 'Anonymous Radar' was still on and she turned glaring eyes at me.

"You!" she growled, pointing an accusing finger.

I sighed inwardly and stared at her index finger boredly. "Are you showing me your finger because it's injured?" I asked.

Ael chuckled and B scoffed. "Oh shut up," B chided, reaching into her messenger bag and pulling out something wrapped in her fingers as she held it out to me. I reached out and she dropped a rectangle no bigger than an inch with a soft hook on the end into my hand. Now I would have thrown it to the ground because the color was so disgustingly pink I could just feel it burning my hand, but regrettably it was the latest cell phone that had come out so it was expensive. I raised my eyebrow at B with disbelief.

"A phone?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Uh, yeah, since you're to lazy to go get one your damn self I decided to get one for you." Bionka smiled so innocently she almost passed it off. "And in your _favorite_ color too."

I sneered. "You know I'm going to color it with magic marker right?"

B waved it off like it was nothing. "But it'll still be pink on the inside just for you." I growled, but slid the device around my right ear anyway, luckily it was hid by my hair.

The amazing thing about conversation is that you don't know that you're subconsciously navigating yourself to get to your destination because you're too distracted to pay attention. Before I knew it I was standing in the office of the official building of Patience.

Nathan greeted us with a warm smile and his arms out wide and welcoming. "I'm happy to see you here, Zan." He nodded toward me before looking back to Ael. "Classes are about to start so I'll show you around today and you can get the hang of things." Nathan took a few steps toward another door into the building with his hand extended.

Ael looked up at me nervously but I smiled at him. "Have fun, I'll see you later, Virtuoso." Slowly, he smiled and followed Nathan.

B and I walked around the campus waiting for her classes to start. The time couldn't pass by quicker since there were some subject I hardly ever wanted to talk to B about that were bound to come up. I could tell by the way B fidgeted with her hands behind her back.

"What?" I finally asked with annoyance.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. "So have you talked with Mr. Shallow lately?"

I rolled my eyes, of course this would be her currently number one go-to subject. "His name is Zenith. And yes I have talked to him on occasion."

Bionka gasped and put her hand over her mouth for emphasis. "When? You haven't been to school and neither has he." She narrowed her eyes at me inquisitively. "What have you been doing?" she pressed, though her voice was underlined with a hint of laughter.

"Not much of anything," a voice spoke before I could.

We turned to see Zenith strolling up to us leisurely. His face was taunting and I knew it was exactly for me. I glared at him. As he got closer I could feel my body starting to heat up and my heart slowly gaining momentum with each step he took. I growling inwardly and glared at him harder.

"Talking about me behind my back? Now you should be ashamed of yourselves," Zenith scolded and B stifled a laugh as he introduced himself with exaggerated gentlemanly manners. Even going so far as to kiss her hand and making an odd possessive anger sear up my spin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Just walkin' around," he replied casually, though I could hear a hint of something more. "I'm actually surprised you're here, I left you an note at the house to tell you you'd be without company for a few days."

At his words I could just feel B's eyes burning into me. "House?" she nearly screeched.

I sighed with irritation at Zenith's wording. "I'm his housekeeper, B, nothing more."

"Housekeeper? Why are you a housekeeper?"

Before I could answer Zenith stepped in. "Since Fearless here is done with her major we agreed she could work for me and watch the house and tenants to get through the day without getting bored. Not that she does much anyway…" I punched him in the arm and he flinched, rubbing it while trying to hide a smile.

"So why am I going to be without company?" I continued.

"Oh that's because-"

"ANON!" a voice yelled so loudly it echoed and caused any chatter from other students to cease and turn their heads.

I turned to see Luido running toward me with a big smile plastered on his face. At the speed he was going I knew he was going to jump on me so as soon as he got close enough I stepped back and he ran smack dab into Zenith, who fell back on the ground with surprise before growling with irritation. Luido paid him no mind though as he jumped up without apologizing.

Luido's eyes seemed to shine even more golden in the sunlight and his hair looked platinum. "Anon, there are so many live people here!"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Untouchable**

"Live people?" Bionka asked skeptically.

I let out a laugh as I smacked Luido on the back, hoping she couldn't sense the fakeness of it. "Luido lives with Zenith and doesn't get out much so he doesn't see a lot of people."

Luido seemed to catch on to my meaning and played along with it. Scratching his head and letting out a small embarrassed laugh, he said, "Sorry, I'm not good with wording things right." That seemed to get a pass as B's power to drop the subject made it vanish from the air. Another thing interesting about B is her sudden acceptance of certain people without the need for introduction.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked again, starting to feel flustered. Especially by the way B kept staring at me expectantly and switching to Zenith every so often, a mischievous look on her face as she did so.

Luido seemed to freeze at the question and his face turned serious as he contemplated what words would be best to respond with. Well at least he puts some effort into it. To save the gears that were smoking from all the spinning in his head, though, Zenith answered for him.

"A few of the tenants were hungry, every few weeks we come out to eat so here we are," he replied with a smile that held a more sadistic meaning underneath it that I hoped Bionka couldn't see.

"Oh really?" B mused, dragging her last word as she eyed me with a motive that made me want to slap my hand over her mouth, but before I could take a step toward her she let her evil plan spill out. "You should take A, she really doesn't eat all that much and I think it'd be good for her to socialize more." _Especially with you_, I could just hear her adding as she looked at Zenith and then to me with a smile. I wanted to strangle her, but my heart jumped at the prospect no less even though I knew Zenith and whoever else weren't here to literally eat food.

"But Anon can't eat sou-" Luido started before I slapped my hands over his mouth and smiled nervously at B.

"Sauerkraut," I interjected. "Horrible stuff, can't stand the taste."

Before Bionka had time to decipher my sudden strange behavior, Zenith followed through by getting her attention. "Would you like to join us?" he asked with a smile.

B laughed and checked the dainty silver watch around her left wrist nonchalantly. "Oh, no, I can't. My class is actually about to start in a few minutes, so I need to get going. But seriously, you should take A out. She needs a wider palate of food." I glared at her, but she pretended not to notice as she blew a innocent kiss toward me and turned to head toward the school. Her blonde hair bouncing with a certain giddiness I knew she was just itching to ask me later about her dirty deed.

I sighed and let Luido go and crossed my arms. "So how many 'tenants' are we unknowing humans hosting?"

"Hundreds! It's like a family reunion!" Luido suddenly yelled, throwing his hands up in the air for no reason at all. The his happy face turned contemplating as he thought. "Though we don't really get along…"

"I'm sure not every family does," I said before turning to Zenith angrily. "Are you kidding me?"

He shrugged indifferently. "We've been doing it for hundreds of years, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Luido said with so much optimism I felt like I could hang myself with it. "Zenith and Archer are here to watch over us." He froze suddenly and glanced at Zenith, who looked somewhat annoyed but made no other reaction.

"We should get moving though," Zenith stated. "We can't stay in one place very long or else more is taken than should be." He waved a hand toward Luido. "Go and signal that we'll be moving shortly."

Luido nodded and before I realized, wrapped me in a hug. "See you later, Anon."

I smiled awkwardly and waved him goodbye before turning back to Zenith, who stood staring at me with intrigue. I felt so exposed just by his looking at me I wanted to slap him and run. But I stood fast and crossed my arms with irritation. "What?"

"So will you go?" he asked.

"Go where?"

"Out to eat with me. Unless I heard wrong about the obvious date your friend set up," Zenith commented. "Though I'm sure that's what I saw in her thoughts."

"You can read minds now?" I asked critically, starting to walk away from him. Even though I knew he would follow, feeling his presence come up to walk beside me sent a pleasant warmth through me. Mentally, I slapped myself.

"Not exactly read minds. Some of us can hear patches of what someone is thinking about. Not all humans think the same, so it's practically impossible to read minds clearly. Though there are some who are able to cipher out the main thoughts of a person so reading minds is like reading a book. Unfortunately, that was the vampire's trait and only in certain bloodlines," he mused.

"So what am I thinking right now?"

"If I can really read minds."

"Cheater."

Zenith laughed. "It's not cheating, it was written all over your face. But honestly, yours and your brother's minds are like your souls, untouchable. So I can't read it."

"About souls," I commented. "What happens if you don't, you know, feedon them?"

He shrugged. "We go mad, lose all sense and turn into mindless monsters. But anyone who is deemed insane is to be killed so ultimately if we don't feed we die."

"That must suck."

Zenith laughed. "For some it is. They need to feed more often than others and usually on a lot more than most or else it's harder to retain their sanity."

"And you?" I asked.

"I used to eat lots, but that was to keep my strength at its peak. Now, hardly anything but I do need to go out on a regular basis like the others every few weeks."

We were quiet for a few minutes before we stopped near the fountain. "So you haven't answered whether or not you will go out to eat with me," Zenith finally stated.

I snorted. "I thought you didn't eat actual food."

He tilted his head and looked at me fondly. "Normally no, since it's not needed. But for you, I'm willing to." I felt my heart kick up a beat.

It took me a second to find my voice. "I'm not exactly someone you'd want to go out with. According to B I'm a cheap high-maintenance date."

Zenith smiled with intrigue and chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"You could take me to a fast food restaurant and I'd be happy, but it still would take a lot to get me to like you. Even if it was a fancy restaurant it'd still be the same as going somewhere with fast food." I wasn't sure if that made sense, but I didn't know any other way to explain it.

"That sounds like a challenge," Zenith purred, an evil glint in his eye.

I rolled my eyes in return. "I'm not going on a date with you."

"Why not?" he asked, his demeanor not seeming deflated by my denial.

I froze as my eyes locked with another's that stood behind Zenith. Their black irises staring at me with such a strange confusion and interest that all I could feel were small sparks of electricity running up my spine. Archer stood in the shade of a lonely tree in the field. His hands in his trench coat pockets as he stared back at me. His eyes seemed to search mine for some kind of answer even though we were so far away. _Who are you?_ he seemed to say. My heart felt like it was trying to run, to or from him I wasn't sure. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he looked away and in a blink he was gone from my sight.

Bewildered, I gathered what I could of my scattered thoughts. I then remembered Zenith standing beside me expectantly and my heart changed to a different quick rhythm. "Because I'm…me," I said with a shrug, hoping Zenith hadn't noticed anything strange and took it as just me trying to come up with an answer. From the corner of my eye I glimpsed Luido with his bright blonde hair running towards us. "I, uh, I have to go," I stated suddenly, jumping onto my board and taking off as high and as fast as I could.

_**Zenith - Third Person**_

"Where's Anon going?" Luido asked, sounding clearly disappointed as he came up beside Zenith. "Is something wrong?"

Zenith stared after her as she became a small black dot in the sky. She was so intriguing and full of defiance, but he could see the damage many others had caused her. The aura of cold hatred that wafted off her soul at men, but he could also the warmth beneath it. He glanced behind him, having felt the presence of his brother disappear a few moments ago. Zenith knew she had seen him and somehow Anonymous' hatred had vanished like it never existed for a few seconds and he basked in the warmth her soul let go. Inwardly he growled at the thought of Archer, but shook his head of it as he continued to watch after her.

"That girl," Zenith whispered, "is such a beautiful tragedy."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Contradictions**

_**Anonymous - First Person**_

I cruised around the skies for a long while. Being pissed for no particular reason than for just that. I was pissed for being pissed. Well that's quite a contradiction, I should stop. But I guess it wasn't really that, I was just mad I myself for having _feelings_. Feelings I thought were dead and gone so I could move on with my life. However, as life would have its way of contradicting me, they were very much alive.

I hated guys. Well, most guys. Especially any who showed an interest in me. The part I was remarkably angry at was that there were two that I should be hating and never speaking to, but somehow no matter how hard I pushed to hate them, the more I was drawn.

Zenith swirled around in my head. Him and his retarded smirk and attitude like he could own the world if he wanted. But he was exactly as B had wanted for me. Tall, dark, and handsome, but he had the same personality of superiority that usually came with these types of people. Not that he let on, but I could tell it was there underneath his kind, polite, and patient demeanor. Surprisingly, it wasn't the air that he felt higher than others that pissed me off. It was that he was so nice and patient with me. How he talked and looked at me like he knew me without question. But no matter how I tried to get him out of my mind and hate him, I couldn't. Truth was, I wanted to go out with him, but who would accept me for the nutcase I was? I was damaged and a hand-me-down of men. Maybe because I thought he'd hurt me too, or maybe because I thought he would be the one that wouldn't. I may have been a risk-taker with my life, but this I couldn't bear the thought.

If you thought the second was Luido, then you're absolutely wrong. Sorry, he's younger and though he is an eye-catcher, he's like a hyped up version of Zan that I couldn't keep up with even if I had all the sugar in the world.

No, the second was Archer. The man who was in my dreams and made my heart race like a bullet. I know we hadn't talked at all since our meeting, unless you count him talking in my dreams, but there was something about him that made me want to know more. Although I wasn't sure if he was actually interested in me or just curious about a human actually living amongst demons. Something told me it was the first, though it was hard to believe that since in my dreams he was so warm and comforting, but here in the real world he was distant and cold to me. Not to mention there was a Moron that was grabbing for his attention, so maybe the attraction was my fault.

I sighed and sat up on the hoverboard. A few small clouds drifted past me and dampened my skin slightly. There was a beeping in my ear and I rolled my eyes as I pulled the mini cell from my ear and accepted the call from B.

"Soooo…how'd it go?" she asked. I stared at the phone for a moment, I had been prepared for her to be screaming questions, but since her tone was actually within reason I slipped the phone back around my ear. "ANSWER ME!" I cursed as my ear buzzed from the pain.

"Damn it, stop screaming," I yelled at her. "Sorry, but your little scheme didn't work out. I'd prefer if you'd stay out of my love life. Now go to class," I said before she could say anything more and ended the call. I turned off the device, always hated the stupid things, and shoved it in my pocket as I headed toward the mansion to kill some time.

As I approached the door, there was a paper stuck to it addressing me with a neat printed script.

_Hey Fearless, I'm sorry to say you'll be on your own for the next few days as Luido and I, as well as a few others, are out to steal a few souls. You are welcome to wander the house as you like, but don't go downstairs._

_Zenith_

I rolled my eyes as I crumpled the paper and walked into the house. Even though it might've been scary to most even with the candlelight, there was a calming and welcoming atmosphere to me. I set my board against the wall and stared for a moment down the stairs into the two dark hallways. Even though Zenith told me not to go down there I wasn't good at taking orders. What harm could there be in just looking a few steps in?

I meandered down the steps and walked down the right hallway. There were doors lining the walls and each were shut tight. I knew better than to open them in case demons still inhabited them and would kill me for trespassing. All in all, it was as boring as anything else. Lots of halls, lots of doors. Nothing more, nothing less.

As I made my way back toward to foyer I was slammed up against the wall. I coughed as the air rushed from my lungs and my vision turned hazy for a moment. Then I fell to the floor and tried to regain what breath I had lost. I glanced at where I had been hit only to see two glowing red eyes floating in a static looking black, like a ghost, staring down at me.

"What is a human doing here?" its voice echoed with maliciousness.

"Fuck off," I told it, as I stood and brushed myself off. Fear of the scary ghost thing? None. "Who are you?"

The static black moved toward me and I stepped back unconsciously, but it slammed me into the wall before I could turn and run. I struggled against the nothing that held me up against the wall. The black static cut at one of the straps of my shirt and ripped it down the middle to expose my chest, now only covered by my bra. "Interesting," it whispered.

I struggled meaninglessly as the cold static crawled over my skin. "Who are you?" I growled.

"Who am I? You should be asking yourself, who are you?" It laughed menacingly as its eyes came closer. "Give me your soul and I will tell you who you are."

I glared at it. "I am Anonymous Aela Razili. Fuck off, I know who I am."

At that the ghost laughed even louder. "How special you are! I will have your soul!" The static seemed to open like a mouth as its red eyes watched me excitedly.

I kicked and fought in vein as I was lifted toward the black void. My throat felt constricted and my heart suddenly kicked up to a erratic rhythm as I closed my eyes. _Archer…_

Suddenly I felt a searing heat and a flash that made my eyelids turn red. The cold and constriction around my body disappeared and I felt myself falling and as I anticipated the hard floor I, instead, fell into something warm. My heart didn't stop its inconsistent beating as I opened my eyes slowly. The red eyes were gone from sight and all that remained was the dim glow of candles burning at the end of the hall in the foyer.

I looked up cautiously to see black eyes examining me. Electricity ran up my spine as Archer stood and lifted me up with him without saying a word. I was too stunned to speak. A bead of sweat slipped down the side of his face. His black hair was a mess and seemed to represent the agitated mood I caught from him, but his arms held me protectively. Archer walked in silence up to the second floor, the door to the library opened on its own as we neared and closed behind us.

Books lined the shelves from wall to wall and ceiling to floor. A desk sat on the other side of the room and two long couches sat parallel in front of it with a coffee table between them. Archer sat me gently on one of the black sofas and sat on the table across from me. I shifted nervously under his cold gaze, having a ripped shirt that didn't cover anything wasn't helping either.

Archer rubbed his face with irritation, but didn't take his eyes away from me for a moment. "What happened to you?" he suddenly asked pointing at my chest. His voice was melodic and I wanted him to speak just so I could listen.

I glanced down at my chest and covered what I could of it with my arms as I looked away. There was a scar that dragged diagonally from my right shoulder down my chest and ended just under my breast. I noticed there was a small strip above where my heart was that I hadn't noticed was bleeding. "I…I'm not sure," I managed to whisper as I tried to find my voice. "I've had it ever since I was little." Normally your heart is on your left side, but in rare cases called _dextrocardia_ the heart is situation on the right side. This is what I have.

I drew back quickly when I sensed Archer moving closer to me. I looked at him nervously to see he sat on his knees in front of me. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed my wrists, pulling my arms away from my chest. My heart sped up even more as he leaned forward, letting go of my wrists and sliding his arms around me. Electricity flared through me and made my nerves jump as he set his lips against the bleeding cut.

Heat seared through me like wildfire and I wrapped my arms around his head without thinking, pressing him closer. In turned his arms tightened around me and pulled me to the edge of the couch there was no space between our bodies. Archer moved slightly and something warm and wet slid across my heart. I jumped and gasped as my heart raced so fast I thought it would combust. My breathing had suddenly become ragged as my fingers tangled in his soft midnight hair. His cold hands that held against my back sent odd shockwaves of heat up my spine. But his lips, oh his lips, as they kissed my heart made me cry out.

In a flash, Archer pulled back, his lips red from my blood and his black eyes swirled it. They were so alive and warm as they looked at me, but their warmth was gone all too soon as they changed back into the cold indifference as he gazed upon me. Without a word, he stood and disappeared without a sound out the door.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I felt something hit my trembling hands that sat in my lap. I looked down and saw drops of water on them. Slowly, I reached up and touched my face to find tears freely flowing from my eyes. I coughed and curled into a ball on the sofa as I cried. I didn't understand why. I wasn't sad and I wasn't hurt, but my heart ached and I felt cold and empty as I sat there alone.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Something To Fear**

The strange part about me crying is that I couldn't remember ever doing it before. Not even when I broke up with my boyfriends. No tears fell from my eyes for anything. I guessed it was to toughen myself up and I never allowed myself to. But Archer made them fall like rain without me even realizing.

At the thought of him my heart skipped a beat and ached. I gasped as I opened semi-swollen eyes. They burned from all the tears and now they felt dry. I was still curled up on the sofa where he had left me. The room was as cold as I felt. The silence was deafening to my ears. I noticed a shirt folded neatly on the coffee table in front of me. I sat up slowly and grabbed it to see was the same as the one that was torn. My breath caught at the thought of Archer returning while I had fallen asleep crying. Even though I should've felt ashamed to have left myself so exposed, butterflies flew in my stomach.

Slowly, I pulled off what remained of my shirt and pulled on the new. The small cut that had bled once before had healed after Archer had pulled away and left no trace of anything. The shirt hid most of the scar, the top edge peaked out above it a few inches. I didn't like to show it off, but I couldn't make myself wear regular shirts to completely hide it, they made me feel like I was choking. Luckily, though, the ends of the scars were thinner and weren't as easy to see than the part over my heart, so I wasn't constantly questioned about it.

I slid my finger gently across the silvery mark. It was more sensitive than it had been before. Just touching it made my breath hitch and my heart skip as I remembered Archer's tongue sliding over it. Merely thinking about it had my body feeling it again even though he wasn't there.

I felt awkward as I stood. Everything in the room seemed more distinct and sharp with clarity as I looked around. I could smell Archer's scent lingering on my skin and around the room. I could even hear the wind blowing outside, though there were no windows to prove it. I rubbed my eyes soothingly as I headed for the door.

The mansion was still quiet as I made my way toward the entrance. There was no sign of Archer and nothing of the other demon as I glanced down the stairs. I grabbed my board and went out the door quickly, suddenly the air of the place made my chest feel heavy.

I made it in time to pick up Ael, and was lucky enough not to run into B on the way. I wasn't sure how he knew when to press me with questions and when not to, but he stayed silent as he drove us home. I stared at nothing particular on the way, my mind was too confused and hazed with thoughts of Archer. I could barely breath as I thought about him, but I couldn't make myself stop either. It was like he was some kind of drug I had gotten addicted to after only one use. My thoughts ranged from pleasant ideas to overly analytical perceptions. Whatever I felt for him, I knew I had never felt as strongly before. I couldn't explain it, but somehow I felt as if I knew him, like I had saw him before.

The ride home seemed to pass by unnoticed. I hadn't even realized myself walking into the bathroom and stripping of my clothes as I stepped into the shower until the water hit my skin. I flinched at the cold, which was strange, I usually always took abnormally cold showers unlike most people. Except now the cold seemed to echo through my skin and rattle my bones as if to emphasize the odd emptiness I felt. I cranked up the knobs so the water sprayed out so hot that my skin turned red and steam made it hard to see anything. When I finally forced myself to snap to my senses and brush off everything that happened, I hissed and turned the water so cold it ate away the steam that filled the room.

Now, the reason I hated being a girl was that we tend to keep thinking about things more than we should. No matter how insignificant, we go into every detail of whatever it is we're stuck on and interpret it to death even though we know we should leave it alone to breathe. I mean, we pretty much kill the stupid thought to death before it even has a chance to die. ß That makes no sense, but seriously…

All Archer did was heal me and I was just in shock over being near death that I overreacted by crying and not because of the weird sensations he brought out of me. I smacked my head against the tile wall. He probably hated me now… _No! Shut up! He never showed any interest in you in the first place!_ I yelled at myself, hitting my forehead even harder against the wall, but my heart throbbed with a different idea.

As I kneaded my hair with shampoo and conditioner, suddenly a strange anxious exhilaration seared like lightning through my nerves and I froze. It was the same feeling I had had while I was with Archer. My hands started to shake like they had before and I stared at them with fascination. This feeling… I knew this feeling. I sucked in a breath and balled my hands into fists as tight as I could to keep them from trembling. _Fear_. I was _scared_. But why was I scared? Flashes of Archer filled my mind, all his warmth and touch, even the cold of his black eyes. I was scared of him, and I was fascinated by it.

By the time I got out of the shower I felt normal. Sauntering toward the living room with an more upbeat attitude than I had arrived with.

"Are you ok?" Ael asked from his curled up position on the couch, holding the black book open gingerly on his lap. Like the pages were so old they'd crumple up and disappear even though they were crisp and white.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Actually, I was more than fine. Being completely confused and out of my element, but I felt fantastic. I didn't understand why, but I was finally scared of something, some_one_. And that was a miracle in itself. Now all I wanted to do was sleep and dream of a mysterious man that sent chills down my spine.

* * *

><p><em>My dream was of flames. Hot, bloody red flames. They bit at my skin, but no one came to save me. Someone yelled and I looked up. Behind the flames I could see a silhouette coming closer to me. The fire oddly moving out of their path. Even with all the light, I couldn't make out their face. Before I could even try as they got nearer, sapphire blue flames shot out and devoured the shadow. The heat of the ruby flames contrasted with the cold of the blue. The last thing I could remember was that I was screaming and a hand reached out from behind the veil of blue for me before everything disappeared.<em>

I sat up straight, feeling sweat slipping down my forehead. I was breathing rapidly and my head pounded. I moaned and turned to stuff my face into my pillow, but wouldn't you know it? I, instead, tumbled head first to the floor, my face against the shag carpet. Anyone up for the normal routine?

Directly on cue, Ael pushed his way into my room and stared at me. "You broke your streak," he said disappointedly.

"It's not my fault the bed chooses to move the wrong way," I moaned into the black floor. I spread my arms like I was hugging it. "At least the ground will catch me."

Ael rolled his eyes. "Get up, you're going to make me late for school."

"Speaking of which," I said, pushing myself to stand. "How was your first day?"

He smiled. "It was fun. The teachers told me I could borrow the school instruments, but I would need to buy my own so I can bring them home to practice."

I scratched my head and pursed my lips as I thought. "Well the violin and cello wouldn't be a problem, but our house is too small for a piano."

Ael smiled wider nonetheless, everyone liked getting new things. Then he blinked and reached into his pocket. "Oh, uh, you left your clothes in the bathroom and your phone fell out. It says you have a few hundred voicemails."

I rolled my eyes and took the hideous pink rectangle from him before he left me to get dressed. I slid the phone around my ear and turned the volume down, prepared for B's screaming rampage. Luckily, they were only a few seconds each. Each a variation of these:

"_Answer your phone, A." "I got you a phone for a reason." "Turn on your phone, A." "ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" "I hate you."_

Ael and I hurried out and even though I was in a good mood, in the back of my mind I was sulking at the return of my horrifying nightmares. I had never gotten past the red flames, though. Blue fire and a silhouetted figure were completely new to me.

When we got to the school, the students were unusually quiet as they made their way to their classes. Even though the sun was shining, the air of the place seemed gloomy. I dropped Ael off at his building and hovered around the campus to find B. If anyone knew why people were acting strange, it was her. She was like a walking newspaper.

I waited at the gate for a long black limo to pull up. Bionka got out quickly at the sight of me and ran to my side.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked, not even a hint of accusation in her voice.

"No, what?"

"It's all over the news this morning," B replied as quick as she could, like she was vomiting words that wouldn't come out fast enough. "Yesterday in District 18, over 200 people were found laying in the streets. Witnesses said that the people were acting normal and suddenly they all just fell to the ground in comas. They were taken to the hospital but started dying before they got there. The ones that made it are all on life support and it's said they aren't going to make it. Doctors couldn't explain it, everyone that came in was perfectly healthy."

I froze and stared at her, unable to speak. My mind could only swirl with one answer: Demons. And District 18 was only a few miles from the school.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Bittersweet Confusion**

My mouth felt dry as I tried to speak. "Did the doctors say anything else?" I asked B. Trynidy was made up of hundreds of districts and despite other villages and towns outside of it, it was the most populated place on the planet. Normally, I wouldn't have batted an eye about over 200 people being killed out of the millions that inhabited Trynidy, but being so close to home made one be a little more cautious. Not to mention I knew exactly what had caused it.

"They just said it was a strange phenomenon since they couldn't pinpoint any other reasons for why it may have happened," B replied with a shrug.

I started walking away before I realized I was even moving. "Where are you going?" Bionka called after me. But I barely heard her as I threw down my board and took off toward the mansion.

The air around it seemed more eerie than usual. The white paint looked more gray and haunting while the windows still revealed nothing of the inside. The porch was still covered with dirt and leaves as I stomped across it and into the house. None of the candelabras were lit and it left the house dark and unwelcoming than I usually felt, but I didn't care.

"Zenith! Are you here?" I yelled, feeling anger boiling under my skin as my voice echoed back at me from the empty house.

I shouldn't have been so angry, but Zenith was supposed to keep the demons from killing people for their souls. Even though he had said that mine and Zan's souls were special that demons couldn't feed on them, he didn't say they couldn't be taken, which would be at the cost of our lives. District 18 was so close to Zan and I wouldn't have been there to protect him, that was the reason I was so mad. Because I was here, nearly dying myself.

"Zenith!"

When it was evident that no one was coming to greet me I growled and stomped through the house. The reasoning side of me hoped that my anger would subside since Zan was still alive. The unreasoning side wanted to tear the house apart and take everything that sparkled to Russ and have him sell it. I hadn't noticed myself stomping into the library and slamming the door behind me as I forced myself to exhale and calm down. When I turned around I froze and felt my heart kick up abnormally.

Archer sat in the large chair behind the desk, leaning back with his feet propped up on top of it with a book in his large hands. A single candle barely lit the room, in the darker parts were faint blue outlines of the bookshelves. Archer was staring at me coldly from beneath a pair of glasses that made him look like a hot evil scientist. All he needed was a beaker filled with a strange green liquid and he'd be all set. All of the heat from my anger disappeared beneath his gaze and I found myself without any other thought but him.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed frigidly. I winced at his tone, already starting to feel my hands begin to quiver.

I grasped for anything to say. Hoping for a snappy comeback, but I knew that would be impossible with the state he put be in with just one look. I was right, though, I was terrified of him. I didn't know why, but it was so captivating I wasn't sure whether I wanted it to stop or not.

"Well?" Archer pressed, clearly annoyed.

"Z-Zenith, I'm looking for Zenith," I managed to spit out, failing to hide a tremble in my voice.

To my amazement and fascination, a faint smile played on the side of Archer's mouth and his eyes seemed to soften for a split second. His long fingers laid a string in the crevice of the book to mark his place before he slid a drawer out and set it inside, afterwards pulling off his reading glasses and setting them in the drawer with the book. When he looked back at me his eyes were back to being hard as stone and showed irritation.

"He's still out with the others gathering souls," he replied emotionlessly. "You should already know this. He should be back tomorrow."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I wasn't angry when I remembered the reason I had stormed to the mansion, Archer seemed to override everything else. "I just needed to talk to Zenith," I replied, somehow feeling that using Zenith's name would bring back the brief spark of humanity that Archer had just shown. Instead, he seemed to get more irritated.

Suddenly, Archer jumped out of the chair and was crouching on top of the desk. Instinctively, I jumped back, but couldn't move very far as I bumped into the door. I pressed myself back against it as if I could dissolve through the door by osmosis. Archer glared at me with burning black eyes that I couldn't look away from. My nerves jumped as a smirk slowly spread across his face. The fire of the candle changed to ruby with no other color within it, and with the candle behind him and the position that he was in, Archer truly looked like a demon waiting for an innocent soul to steal.

"'Zenith, Zenith.' Is that the only word you can utter from that mouth?" he asked with aggravation. His eyes turned bloody red and he reached his hand toward me.

I pressed myself harder against the door, but felt myself being pulled toward him involuntarily. My body lifted off of the floor and I glided over to stand in front of him. I couldn't move, my legs and arms wouldn't listen to me. Archer leaned forward and I turned my head away. My heart pounded against my rib cage with and erratic mix of rhythms so fast and hard it felt like I was going to die. Lightning flashed up my spine when I felt Archer's finger on the side of my face to make me look back at him. His face was shadowed but his eyes were still cruel and glowed red as he examined me. The candle light behind him made him look ethereal.

"Is that the only name you know?" Archer whispered sinisterly. His hot breath caressed my face and smelled even better than it did in my dreams, clean and spicy. I leaned forward involuntarily so our noses nearly touched. Archer stepped off of the desk so he stood taller than me, and examined me with an interested maliciousness.

I couldn't look away from him. My mind screamed at my body to turn and run, but the panic and warnings were quieted and overrun by the sound of my heart in my ears that said to stay. And I wanted to stay. Even though my nerves were jumping from all the tension and fear I held for the demon that stood in front of me.

"Come now," he tempted, his voice low and seducing as he began to walk in a circle around me. "Won't you say my name?"

His fingers touched my neck and dragged along my skin, setting trails of fire blazing after them wherever they moved. Every step he took around me I could feel my body and mind slowly starting to give in to his enticement no matter how hard I fought it. I had never been so terrified in my entire life. Electricity soared up my spine when I felt his breath on the back of my neck. He was so close… His other hand slid up my arm and left goose bumps on my skin.

Archer moved to stand back in front of me, his hands never losing contact. Gazing at his red irises, I felt that the cold in them was slipping. "Say my name," he whispered as he leaned closer. As his one finger traced down my neck and down my chest and touched the tip of my scar, something inside of me made me feel free. "Anonymous…"

"Archer…"

Suddenly, I was slammed hard against the door and I lost my breath from the force. Pain made my vision haze as I tried to regain myself. Barely after catching my breaths they were stolen from me as Archer pressed his mouth against mine. He bit my lips and his tongue licked them as it forced its way into my mouth. I tried to scream and push him away from me, but my legs still wouldn't listen and my hands grabbed his shirt as tight as they could instead. Archer's hands seared my skin as they slid around my body.

In a brief second that our mouths parted, I whimpered and Archer froze. Pulling back slowly, he examined me, but I didn't look back at him as I turned away. My vision was fuzzy as tears fell freely from them. My heart was skipping beats and my fisted hands in his shirt were shaking uncontrollably, I couldn't make them let go. I heard Archer growl and I tensed, closing my eyes for any repercussion for crying. Instead, I felt a hand on the side of my face, gently moving me back forward. I kept my eyes closed, but the tears still kept coming. Then I felt Archer's lips once again on mine, this time they were startlingly softer and more gentle as he coaxed me to kiss him back. And I did.

Like before, however, it ended all too soon when Archer wrapped his fingers around my wrists and magically making me let go without a fight before pulling back and disappearing from sight. Suddenly, I felt like I could breathe and I gasped, falling to the ground. I touched my lips lightly, still feeling them tingle like Archer was still kissing me. I sat there and waited for my heart and body to calm down. Even though hundreds of things should have been running through my mind, there was only one thought that filled it.

I wiped at the tears, but they wouldn't stop. I stared at my wet hands with fascination. These tears held no meaning that one would assume they were for. These tears weren't because I was hurt or because I was sad. They weren't for the fear I felt or anger or confusion. Oh no, I didn't understand why, but these tears…

Were tears of joy.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - A Fake**

I hit the back of my head against the library door. I wasn't sure how long I had just sat there in the library as my tears dried themselves up. Taking my cell from my pocket and checking the time, I at least didn't have to hurry back to pick up Zan, I had a few more minutes to spare and to pull myself together. Somehow, now that Archer was gone, I could feel myself sinking into a depression I was all too familiar with. I growled and stood up, forcing myself not to fall into the black pit of despair.

I marched out of the library, the candles were all magically lit now and the house didn't seem so gloomy. However, my residual anger began to rise back up. It most mostly at myself for getting into such a situation.

The door to the dining room opened and I heard someone giggle. Against my better judgment to turn and walk down the stairs, I stood there like a deer in headlights. Kelly sauntered out the door, looking back at whoever still hid inside the room. As per usual, she looked like the girl you'd immediately think was the popular girl, but also a whore. Which, by point of fact, she was. She pulled on the persons hand to follow her before turning to see me standing and staring like an idiot. She smirked.

"Good Lord, do you not have a life aside from watching others?" she mocked as Archer stepped out of the dining room behind her.

I stared at him, dumbstruck as my heart pounded once again as he stared back with cold black eyes. Before I made more of a fool of myself, my mind finally decided to override any other thoughts and get out of there. Without thinking, I set my hands on the marble rail and jumped over it, falling from the second story onto the foyer with ease. I didn't miss a step as I ran, grabbing my board and bursting out the doors where fresh air kissed my face and made my skin turn cold. I took off as fast as I could as tears streamed down my face. This time they weren't tears of joy as it felt like my heart was breaking.

Now I knew I had officially gone insane. What the hell was I thinking? How could I have been attracted to Archer for even a moment. Crying because I was happy for being forcibly kissed by a man who clearly didn't give a damn about me. Who would be happy for that? Especially when he had others who he obviously would rather be with, and a demon nonetheless. Well fine, if that was how he was going to play it, cold and callous, then I would too. It wasn't hard to play a fake. I had done it nearly all my life.

* * *

><p>The next day, after dropping Zan off, I debated whether or not I wanted to go to the mansion. The thought of Kelly there with Archer made my heart ache and angry for even caring. I hovered around on my board for a while, slowly composing myself. To make yourself stronger, you face everything that hurts you head on. Eventually, you become indifferent about it and don't give a shit.<p>

Luckily, I wasn't alone for long when I walked through the doors. Luido jumped on me excitedly and held me in a hug like we hadn't seen each other for a while. His face was spread in a large smile and his eyes glowed more golden.

"I'm so happy to see you!" he nearly screamed, rubbing his face against mine. "It was torture not being able to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. "Where's Zenith?"

"Miss me?" Zenith asked, walking leisurely up the stairs with a smirk on his face. My heart jumped at the sight of him. His black eyes held a warmth in them that I wanted to drown myself in to forget what cold felt like. Holding his arms open he raised his eyebrow. "You know it wouldn't be so hard if you had just accepted dinner."

I scoffed, but couldn't help smiling at him. "I told you I'm not a great date."

"Date?" Luido asked. "But you're human, I don't understand. What day are you?"

Then I laughed, probably more than needed, but it felt so good and the stress I had been carrying seemed to lift off of my shoulders. Luido stared at me with confusion and Zenith examined me with amusement. "Sorry, Lui, never mind."

"Lui!" Luido yelled with excitement, jumping up and down and running over to Zenith. "Lui! She called me Lui! I've never had a nickname before."

"Yes, yes, we're all so proud," Zenith said, waving him off with annoyance, but I could see the happiness he felt for him. Luido, in all his blissfulness, ran down the stairs and disappeared. Zenith then turned to look back at me with questioning eyes. "So how was your 'vacation' time without us."

Suddenly, my guard was up and I hoped he didn't see past the lie as I replied with, "Uneventful and boring."

"I see, well I could change that if you'd let me," he stated smoothly.

I smiled. "You couldn't please me if you tried," I taunted.

He grabbed his shirt over his heart. "You wound me, but you can only let a man try," Zenith responded with an entertained smile.

I chuckled. "So how was your few days?"

Zenith looked slightly irritated that I changed the subject, but answered anyway. "Uneventful and boring," he repeated.

"Oh really? Cause it was super eventful from my end." Zenith stared at me skeptically so I continued, "Over 200 people were killed the day I saw you at the school, only a few miles distance. They said that everyone just dropped to the ground in a coma and began dying."

At this, Zenith's face turned serious as he stared at me. "What?"

"'What?' I should be asking you, what? It was only obvious to me since I know you demons exist that these people's souls were taken from them," I growled angrily. "I thought you were supposed to stop any who took too much, let alone killing for souls."

Zenith still looked bewildered. "None of the demons I took with me ate that many souls," he replied quietly. "If they had I would have noticed the surge in their powers."

"So then there must be a demon that left here unsupervised," I commented.

He shook his head. "No, none of the demons that stayed at the house have any power changes either. And any that came to the surface I would have felt their presence." Zenith scratched his head, trying to think of any explanation as he began pacing back and forth. "The only thing that would be reasonable is a rogue demon I don't know about, but every demon that exists is down those stairs." He pointed down at the dark hallways.

My mind flashed with images of a ghostly figure with red eyes. "Who is the demon that looks like a ghost with red eyes?"

Zenith glanced at me, but shook his head. "That's Kavan, an old demon, but he's not stupid enough to do that." Then Zenith stopped and looked at me. "How do you know about him?"

I smiled awkwardly. "I, uh, kinda went downstairs." Suddenly Zenith was standing in front of me and staring into my eyes like he was searching for something. "What?"

"Did he do anything to you?" he bit out, reaching up and lightly touching my cheek.

For a moment, I couldn't find my voice. "He…he wanted my soul."

Zenith growled. "He always was a greedy bastard."

"What is he?" I managed to ask, my mind fuzzy with Zenith being so close.

"An Absorber, he feeds off of fear in order to eat your soul." Zenith watched me with tender eyes, his hand coming to a stop to cup my face gently. "But you weren't scared, were you?"

I shook my head slightly, mesmerized by the way he was looking at me. "No, but he was going to take it anyway."

Zenith's eyes hardened. "How did you escape?"

I didn't want to tell him it was Archer. Hell I never wanted to let his name out of my mouth again. If Zenith hated him just as much as I thought, then he wouldn't be too happy to hear it either. "He just let me go," I lied.

"He shouldn't be able to take your soul without any fear," Zenith commented.

"Do you think he's the one who took those other souls?" I asked, happy he didn't press on my escape.

"I don't know, I can't accuse him of anything, but I'll keep a closer eye on him."

"And what if he did?"

"Then I'll kill him. For endangering our existence," Zenith replied steely. Then his voice softened. "And for trying to harm you."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Sadistic**

Under Zenith's gaze, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I felt embarrassed even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about. "What?" I asked with frustration.

He backed up and smirked at me and I finally felt like I could breathe. "So since you deliberately went downstairs against my orders, I think I will have to punish you."

I stared at him critically and crossed my arms with defiance. "Punish me? Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not exactly a masochist. Plus, I've never been good at following orders anyway."

Zenith's eyes glinted with the challenge. "Oh, everyone is a masochist even if only a little bit."

"And you are?" I asked with disbelief.

He laughed. "Oh no, my dear, I'm quite the sadist. You'll come to find every demon is a sadist. Find one that isn't and only then will I kiss you."

I laughed with surprise. "What does that mean? You don't want to kiss me?" I asked.

"No, I would kiss you until you were sick of it, but my theory here is that soon I will become so irresistible to you that you'll kiss me on your own, regardless whether or not you find an un-sadistic demon."

"Wow, you're really honest with your feelings aren't you? And quite conceited at that," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't be upset that your plan won't work, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"It's a promise," Zenith stated. "But I will have you punished, whether you are a masochist or not."

For a moment I froze. Remember before how I had done things that a girl should never do outside of marriage? Well, some of those things I hadn't wanted to do period, but for the sake of pleasing certain people, I forced myself to. A word from the wiser, don't do anything sexually gratifying for a man who will make you feel guilty for not doing it, especially when you don't want to, it degrades you.

If you wonder about Archer, well, he was a completely different story I would rather not think about again.

I looked at Zenith warily and he smiled. "You and I, a date."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to dinner with you."

"So cynical," he gasped. "Fine, anything of your choosing. However, it must last longer that two hours that is my condition."

At that I raised my eyebrow at him and tried not to smile and laugh. "Fine." Zenith smiled with victory. "Tomorrow afternoon, I'm taking Zan to look for a violin and cello for school. You can come with us," I proposed. I saw the objection immediately, but before Zenith could get a word out of his mouth, I hushed him with my finger over his lips. Warm sparks jolted down my arm, but I tried to ignore them. "Your only condition was for it to last for two hours. You didn't specify we had to be alone."

Zenith laughed and bowed his head in defeat, taking my hand in his before looking back at me with a smile, his black eyes sparkling. "Well, it will be my pleasure to accompany you."

"Accompany who?" Luido asked, jumping between us. I jerked my hand out of Zenith's grasp before he could suspect anything.

"Zenith is coming with me and my brother to look for musical instruments tomorrow," I told him and smiled with and idea. "Would you like to come?"

Luido lit up like a firework. "Really? Really? I can come? Oh goody, oh goody, oh goody," he clamored, jumping up and down.

Behind Luido's sparkling aura I could see the annoyance on Zenith's face and smiled at him innocently. _The more the merrier_, I thought at he caught sight me, he smiled mischievously back. Walking around Luido to lean closer to me and whisper in my ear.

"Someone to keep your brother company while I keep yours?" he asked with the same fake innocence I had smiled at him with. I mentally smacked myself.

Damn it…

After a long week of confusion and frustration, I finally got to sleep in. Saturdays were my favorite since it was the one day that I didn't have to wake up before noon. Ael didn't understand why I loved to sleep so much and I didn't understand how he could wake up before the sun even rose and be completely fine.

For the last few days my dreams began to become consistent once again. The same red flames, but this time my dream was extended to the hand reaching out behind the icy blue flames for me before I would wake up. I still couldn't see the detail of the silhouetted person, but I couldn't help but feel drawn to them. It was like I knew them.

When I was up and dressed it was nearly one o'clock and I felt satisfied. Ael was laying on the couch looking at sheets of musical notes that made my eyes cross.

"Can you read that stuff now?" I asked, walking into the kitchen for my coffee.

"Yeah, it isn't that hard," Ael replied. "I can play it better after I've listened to it, but it takes a little longer if I don't."

"Have you composed anything yet?" I asked jokingly, sitting down next to him, careful not to spill any of the liquid in my cup.

"I've got a few songs playing in my head. Mr. O'Reily says that he's going to teach me how to put it down of paper next week."

I smiled at him. "Well when you become a famous musician be sure to save me front row seats." Ael smiled at me happily.

From the corner of my eye I saw a figure behind an open sliver in the blinds of the window. I stood and walked to the door, opening it to find Zenith with his back to me staring up at the cloudless sky.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

Zenith turned to me and shrugged. "A few minutes I suppose."

"You could have knocked," I suggested.

"I would have, but your house is weird," he replied, examining our humble abode.

"Weird how?" I asked skeptically. "It's just a normal house."

"I don't know, the atmosphere it holds feels weird," he commented distractedly then waved it off. "You would have to invite me in anyway."

"Why?"

"Because demons can't go in houses unless we're invited!" Luido yelled happily, jumping out from behind Zenith. He was about to tackle me in another unwanted hug, but slammed into something invisible in the doorway. Luido knocked on whatever it was sadly. "Awe, Anon let me in," he whined.

"Demons?" Ael asked, walking up beside me. He greeted Zenith with a small wave and looked at me expectantly.

I scratched my head nervously. I hadn't thought it wise to tell him the truth yet, and I was still debating on whether or not to tell him at all. If I did, this wasn't exactly the moment to do it. Now I was scrambling to come up with some kind of explanation to prolong the time I had.

"Demons because we're so annoying to your sister," Zenith jumped in before Ael could start suspecting anything. "Even on the weekend she can't seem to get away from us." Ael smiled and laughed and I threw a thankful smile at Zenith who gave me a taunting look that meant I was going to be repaying him later, then I wanted to smack him.

"That's ok, Aela needs to hang out with more people her age anyway," Ael stated. Traitor…

Zenith smiled triumphantly and Luido's eyes grew big and round at the sight of Ael. "Oh, oh, oh!" he squealed, jumping up and down. "Is that Zan? Is it? Is it? Is it? He looks just like you!"

Ael glanced at me dumbfounded and I laughed. "Well you guys can come in, but we should get going instead."

Then it was like the invisible field disappeared and Luido stumbled forward, wrapping me in a hug. "Yay! I'm so excited to go shopping with you." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me while Ael laughed.

"Then we'll take my car," Zenith said.

"You have a car? You don't even have a garage or a road up to the mansion."

"Tsk-tsk, you should know better. How do you think we got here?" Zenith replied with amusement, gesturing down the sidewalk toward a slick black McLaren F1. I stared at the car, absently hoping my mouth hadn't dropped open. I didn't know a lot about cars, thanks to Russ I was more of an airplane and hoverboard expert, but damn I loved the look of this one.

"I'm not going into the city in that. It's too ostentatious," I refused, noticing Ael and Luido had already taken off and gotten inside. I could hear Ael admiring it from where I stood, making my argument falter.

"Unless you have room for four on your board or you can teleport, you have no other choice," Zenith ordered, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the car.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - To Be Harmonious**

"I hate you. I hate you so much right now," I growled and repeated again and again as I tried to hide myself inside of the passenger seat.

"And why is that?" Zenith asked with amusement, clearly not deterred by the hostility I was throwing at him.

"Aela doesn't like to stand out," Ael informed from the backseat where he and Luido were talking about who knows what. I was glad they were getting along. Even though Luido was seven years older, he seemed to act like the same age as Ael, though a more immature version.

"This from a girl who owns a limited edition hoverboard?" Zenith asked skeptically, raising a laughing eyebrow at me. I glared at him.

"It's not as flaunting as this car," I muttered. Luckily the windows were tinted so dark no one would be able to see inside as we drove through the city. Passer-by's would stop and stare at us and made me feel self-conscious. It wasn't that I was scared or embarrassed, but as a thief I was always raised not to show-off so the feds wouldn't catch me. Not that they would pull us over for theft, I was sure Zenith had paid for this car…

We pulled into a large parking lot of Black Note Symphonies. As soon as Zenith put the car in park, I jumped out and distanced myself from it so that onlookers wouldn't associate me with the others. By the time they caught up with me near the doors, most of the people who had seen us get out were gone and new eyes couldn't pinpoint the people who rode in it.

Black Note Symphonies was the largest musical industry in Trynidy. Anything that involved music you could find here. It was like a _very_ large mall as we walked inside, you could practically get lost in here and never find your way out. There were stores that specified in every little thing you could imagine. One store we passed was filled with every brand and every kind of drum, in almost any color you could imagine too. Electric and traditional instruments and even stores with instruments I had never even heard of or seen before. A few stores were filled with records, cassettes, and CD's of any artist or song you knew. Old, new, unheard of. Everything was there. It was no wonder Patience was such a prestige music school, they were funded by Black Note. There was even a concert hall in the middle of the building.

"Look, look, look!" Luido exclaimed, pointing an eager finger toward a shop of violins. Ael's eyes grew wide with fascination and he and Luido took off for it, leaving me in the company of a smirk as we followed after them.

"Did you really hate riding in my car?" Zenith asked with a sound of fake hurt.

"I'm just not used to showing off money for the fun of it," I replied.

"And why is that? Think the police will arrest you?" he asked, teasingly. "I mean, you were a thief before you came to the mansion." I stopped at stared at him, but he acted nonchalant as he sauntered into the store.

Before I followed after him I could have sworn I heard a low melodic hum in the distance calling for me, but I shook my head of it, thinking it was just coming from another store. "How do you know I was a thief?" I asked seriously as Zenith examined a violin boredly.

"Because the first time you set foot in the mansion, you looked at every single thing that was gold or silver, and most of what you stared at were the most expensive things," Zenith stated indifferently, picking up a black violin and strumming the out of tune strings with fake interest. Then he looked down at me and smiled. "You have a Master Thief's eye."

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you must know, I have been a pirate since I was young. It was the only way to make money for me and Ael to survive. I only took your offer because of Ael, since the job nearly got me killed. Though my job now doesn't seem much better."

"Are you going to tell him?" Zenith asked quietly, glancing over where Ael was laughing as Luido was getting in trouble with the store clerk for running around the store inspecting every little thing while tuning a purple violin.

I sighed solemnly. "I'm still debating on that. Ael deserves the best, he's got a good life ahead of him. I don't want him to worry about demons stealing people's souls every minute of his life, or about me being around them everyday."

"You should tell him, though. What do you think he would feel if one day you didn't come home? That you just disappeared and never came back? He'd probably hate you for it. But if he found out you died because of demons, would he hate you for not telling him? Or himself for not being given the chance to save you?" Zenith asked seriously.

I stared back at him as I tried to find the answers to his questions. "If you were in my shoes, would you tell Archer you were working for demons?" I hadn't meant to say his name, I swore I wouldn't ever again, but it just slipped out without warning.

Zenith's black eyes seemed to lose their shine and turned darker and brooding. His jaw clenched as he focused on controlling his breathing. "Archer and I used to be just as close as you and Zan. But after our father died, he distanced himself from me and without warning Archer _did_ disappear," he bit out, trying to control his anger. "And I searched the world for any sign of him, but there was nothing, not even an aura of a dead demon. It was like he never existed. And for years, because I never knew why he could leave me alone like that, how he could make me the last of my kind to watch over all the others, I hated him.

"Then suddenly, only a month ago, he reappears out of thin air, but he doesn't remember anything. All he remembers is that I'm his brother and that he's a demon, everything else in his life is gone." Zenith tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I still hate him for everything. How could he have forgotten me?" he asked quietly to himself with exasperation. He shook his head and glanced at me. "I don't want Zan to have the chance of hating you like I hate Archer." Then he chuckled to himself and wiped his face before looking at me with a smile. "Well, not that I would let anything bad happen to you. Let's move on shall we?"

Zenith walked over to join Ael and Luido as they fiddled around. I stared after him in stunned silence. Was that why he was always so annoyed with anything to do with Archer? I guessed I would be to if I had gone through what he had. Ael was a passionate person, and the chances of him hating me were next to none, but hating himself… He'd do that for a lifetime.

"Aela, look," Ael called to me, snapping me out of my daze. He held up a violin that matched his sapphire eyes. I smiled at him and joined them, inspecting the instrument with fake appraisal of its quality, but the color was gorgeous.

"Is this the one you want?" I asked him, knowing it was useless since his favorite color was blue. Ael nodded vigorously as one of the store helpers came by and asked if we needed any help.

When we asked for the violin, she smiled, glancing at Zenith more often than would be unnoticeable. Suddenly, I felt annoyed at her presence. "Great choice, and your lucky since we only have a few in stock."

"Why only a few?" Ael asked curiously.

"The blue coloring of the wood takes longer than any other color to soak, which is nearly six months compared to one," she explained. "Even making the blue is time consuming, so usually most blue violins have to be ordered due to low demand for waiting so long. But it also makes them more expensive because of the rare coloring." The last part she tried to lower her voice, like the price was going to scare us away.

"We'll take it," I said, wanting to yank out her blond ponytail for batting fake eyelashes at Zenith.

She barely glanced at me as she left us waiting at the check-out and went into the back room. After a few minutes she came out holding a shiny black case.

"Put some extra strings, rosin, and a tuner in there, will you?" Zenith asked, not seeming to notice the affect he had just looking at her as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a leather wallet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my own wallet halfway out of my pocket.

"Buying Zan a violin," he stated matter-of-factly. Then he glanced at me with a laughter in his eyes as he said, "What? Do you plan on stealing it?" I glared at him as he handed the girl his credit card. I couldn't help but notice her fingers touching his hand unnecessarily and lingering longer than needed. "I insist." He smiled at me. "This is a date after all, and as a gentleman I must buy everything." The blond seemed to deflate as she finally seemed to notice me.

"That was unnecessary," I said to him as we walked out of the store. Ael had the violin slung over his shoulder as he and Luido took off searching the stores with excitement, like little kids in a toy store.

"Don't worry about it," Zenith replied. "I wanted to. Besides, you could use the money for other things." I smiled thankfully at him, both of us seeming to have forgotten ever talking about Archer.

As we followed after the two children, I stopped when I heard the low music calling to me once more, making every other sound seem to die down so I could only hear it. I glanced around to determine where it was coming from, but couldn't find the source before Ael called to me from a piano store.

"Are you ok?" Zenith asked, clearly he didn't hear what I heard.

I nodded. "I thought I heard something."

He raised an eyebrow at me and leaned down so our heads were even before fanning his hands out like there was magic. "It's called music," he teased.

I scoffed, and shoved him away from me before taking off toward the piano shop.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Hidden Voices**

"Favorite color?" Zenith asked as he followed me around the piano shop as I tried to find where Luido and Ael had disappeared to.

"Ugh, not the favorite game," I groaned distastefully.

"It's not a game it's a question," Zenith countered. "Besides you owe me answers."

I rolled my eyes. "Take a guess," I said, gesturing to the clothes I was wearing. A tank-top and shorts with my oh so lovely combat boots, all black. "I don't like this game because it makes me realize what a boring person I am."

"How is that?" he asked with disbelief. "You're far from boring as far as I can tell."

"Well if you ask me any other of my favorites, I'd have to reply that I don't have any whatsoever. True, some things I may be drawn to and like more than others, but I couldn't say whether or not that something is my favorite," I explained, following the sound of jumbled musical notes being hammered on which I guessed was due to Luido's lack of social etiquette.

Before I could make my way around the dozens of black and white keyboards, though, I was grabbed. Surprised as Zenith lifted me up and threw me over his broad shoulder. My heart pounded unexpectedly at such close contact and his hands resting gently on the bare skin of my thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled at him, hitting his back with my fists, though he didn't seem to even notice. People around the shop stopped and looked at us curiously as he carried me away from the others to the a different part of the store. "Put me down," I hissed.

"No, I think you'll stay where you are for a while," Zenith stated firmly, despite my squirming as he walked around with meager interest in the instruments we were here for.

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"'Cause I like holding you," he replied smoothly. "Besides, I doubt you're the kind to walk around holding your boyfriend's hand even though you could. So, I'll settle for this. Now, I can freely walk around and not worry about whether or not you've ditched me and without you pulling on me to go look at shiny objects."

"Oh good Lord," I grumbled despite the warmth that spread through my body at his words. "You're not my boyfriend. I don't remember ever making or agreeing to that transition of our relationship."

"No, but I am a boy who is your friend. So even boys who are friends I'm sure girls wouldn't hold their hands unless they were making a statement about something."

"And you think this isn't a statement?" I asked critically, leaning my elbow on his back and propping my chin on my fist with irritation as I glared at the back of his head.

"People can think what they want to think, though we know the truth. But this is a date, and since you're so uncooperative, I had to take matters into my own hands."

"I have to watch Ael to make sure he doesn't get lost," I argued, though my position on his shoulder was starting become quite comfortable.

"I can sense where both the children are, don't worry," he replied back.

"Do demons have a power dominance trait too?" I asked rhetorically.

"How could you tell?"

"If that's the case, my only safe haven would be home. I'm so not letting you inside now," I growled.

"Too late, you already told us we could go inside, there are no take-backs in the demon world. The only way you could stop us would be to put a recast the veil on the doorway."

"And how does that spell go exactly?"

"Pfft, like I'd tell you that," he laughed.

"So did you figure out why my house is so weird yet?" I asked boredly.

"Not entirely. All homes have a veil cast on them immediately to deny demons from entering, but when they're invited inside, the veil disappears unless it's recast. Those spells are usually strong enough to repel most demons. I, however, can usually overcome them without much difficulty. But your house felt completely shrouded, so much so that even _I _couldn't even touch the door."

"Oh good, well at least my house has it's own defense mechanism," I commented sarcastically. "What happens if a demon enters a house without being invited?"

Zenith chuckled and glanced back at me. "For me, nothing. But assuming a demon does happen to get past the veil, their strength starts to get sucked out of them and if they don't have enough strength to break through the veil to get out, then they'll die."

"Even better," I remarked. "A house with it's own alert system that kills people. Just great, I want to go back home already. Tell me how to recast the veil," I ordered.

"Nah, I think I like it better the way it is," Zenith replied.

I smacked the back of his head before I was suddenly lifted off his shoulder and set down next to Ael on a bench of a black grand piano. Then I was jumped on from behind by Luido, who leaned against me with his arms hanging over my shoulders as we watched Ael's fingers slide smoothly over the black and white keys. A tune that reminded me of water flowed in the air, I closed my eyes to listen to it better.

After a few seconds I heard a second different tune join with the first and slowly start to get louder until I couldn't hear the piano at all. It was a low stringed instrument, playing the same seducing sound for me to follow. It wasn't until fingers snapped in front of my eyes that I realized I was staring toward the doorway at nothing.

"Aela, did you like it?" Ael asked with eager eyes. "I just came up with it."

I smiled proudly at him, hoping my dazed confusion didn't show. "That was great," I complemented. "You'll be the next most famous composer in the world."

Ael stared at the keys longingly, his fingers stroking them gently as if they would break like glass. "Too bad our house is too small," he sighed.

"My house isn't," Zenith interjected. We both glanced up at him. "I've been wanting to get a piano for the ball room. If you want you can come over and practice." When he saw me glaring at him with all the evil I could muster, he added, "That is, if it's alright with Miss Death-Glare, here." I punched him in the shoulder for that.

However, as soon as Ael's sparkling, pleading, blue eyes were on me, I felt my defiance shatter into oblivion. "You don't have a ball room," I argued, remember the tour he had given me.

"Not upstairs, I don't," Zenith replied with a smirk. Damn him.

I sighed in defeat under Ael's puppy dog eyes. "Alright fine, but only if I'm with you. You can never go alone," I told him seriously.

"Deal," Ael bargained with a smile.

"Hooray!" Luido yelled, loud enough to attract the attention of other customers. "We'll get to hang out even more now!" I rubbed my temple as I pouted in defeat. At least Luido would have someone else to be with. Lord knew Ael would have more energy and a fun time with someone who was practically his opposite twin.

I glanced up at Zenith with annoyance as Ael and Luido jabbered on like they were always best friends. "Why do you do this?"

He tilted his head curiously at me before leaning down so close I could feel his sweet smelling breath on my face. "Because I want to and because you're special." With that, Zenith left us to order the piano, clearly stating there would be no more arguments on who was buying anything.

While we waited, Ael experimented with different compositions while trying to teach me what key was which note. For his sake and enjoyment, I played dumb and forgetful, though it wasn't hard to fake it since I was distracted again by the calling hum of a sad instrument's voice.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Please, Try To Understand**

"So, how old are you supposed to look?" I asked Zenith curiously as we followed a now more hyperactive Ael and a still wired Luido toward the cello store.

Zenith shrugged boredly. "Early twenties-ish, I can't really remember."

For a second I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. "Ok, if Kelly Moron is a demon, how old is she? We grew up together, so she must be a new demon, right? Well I guess we only met in high school, so not really grew up together," I reasoned.

Zenith smiled at my name for her. "Actually she's at least 100-years-old. Luido must've told you we can change how old we look, right?"

I nodded and smiled evilly. Now when I saw the bitchy whore again I could humiliate her about her age. "So how do you change your age? You're supposedly over 200, right? I wonder what you'd look like as an old man."

Zenith grimaced distastefully at me. "We can't change right on the spot. We pick a certain age, say eighty, and we start to age like a human, but we'd reach eighty twice as fast." He leaned down closer to me. "Besides, you wouldn't want to see me as an old man, how would you fall in love with me?"

I scoffed at him, happy embarrassment wasn't a forte for me and didn't make my face red with it. "In your dreams," I replied as my heart slowly sped up.

"Of course," he replied with a sly smile, pulling back and walking into the cello store I hadn't even noticed, we'd been standing in front of.

I could hear Ael and Luido playing on the large instruments. Even though they knew to be careful not to break them, they randomly strummed the out of tune strings in completely unreasonable melodies like little kids would. I smiled with amusement as Zenith approached them, picking a cello up and playing it like a guitar. They all laughed.

Just as I was about to take a step to join them, I was frozen by the song that had been playing in my head all day. The notes felt like they were grabbing to stop me, and pulling me toward their source. I turned, looking around with confusion as other people passed me without a thought. Without a glance, I started walking. I didn't know where I was headed, but the music seemed to lead me. My vision seemed to blur and tunnel, the music was all I could hear. My heart began to speed up and skip beats as my pace quickened. Soon I was running as fast as I could without fully understanding why. People were staring at me like I was insane, jumping out of my way like I was going to attack them, but seeing as how there was music in my head no one else seemed to notice, I thought I was crazy as well. The song I heard made me think of being chased or a frantic search for something, which only pushed me faster.

I didn't know where I was as ran through glass doors to a patio outside where people were playing their instruments or having lunch. I ran past them and into another set of glass doors of another building that was more luxurious inside. The floor was carpeted and decorated and empty. Without taking a break, I ran across the room and burst through a pair of thick oak doors into a dark concert hall. The doors closed behind me silently and left me in pitch black.

The music was still playing through the blackness and echoing through the hall. My heart didn't seem to be beating hard because of my heavy breathing from running. Rather, it was like the undertone for the melody and the only other thing I could hear.

Slowly, my blindness was greeted by glowing blue lines around everything. The auditorium was massive. There were rows and rows of chairs on the arena and a balcony that was half the size of the floor and plenty of private boxes along the walls. My vision started to change and begin to solidify everything instead of leaving them outlined. The chairs were maroon in color and golden designs snaked up the walls between the boxes.

I stared straight ahead toward the stage. The music came from a sapphire blue cello as a bow slid across the strings with ease. The melody had changed slower and became more beautiful to my ears. It was sad, pained, but romantic all the same. It felt like if it stopped the world would break and I would be left with only the feeling of loneliness and emptiness.

Without thinking, I began walking down the long aisle toward the stage to get a better look. My hands began to shake and my body felt paralyzed as I gazed up at the player sitting behind the cello. Darker than black hair fell over closed eyes as he swayed with the music his fingers. Archer's expression seemed mirror his music, but he didn't seem to have noticed me yet.

Right then, I knew I should have turned back around and left him there. I should have become as cold and indifferent as he was toward me. I should have ran away. I should have left and forgotten all about him. But my resolve fell to pieces the moment I saw him. I couldn't leave, I didn't want to leave. Just the thought of not being with him scared me to death. All I knew was that I had to get closer, I had to touch him to make sure he was real. I should have hated him, but I didn't.

Without even realizing, I had made my way up the steps. The closer I got to him, the more I felt the vibrations of the music wrapping around me with a warmth I had only felt in dreams I hadn't had for the last few days. Quietly, I moved to Archer's side. My hands shook as I reached forward, placing my hands on the sides of his face to make him look up at me. Then, with only one impulse and need, I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. The music stopped and time seemed to freeze as the remaining echoes died, but the loneliness I thought I would feel was completely negated.

Slowly, I pulled back, a sense of fear that Archer may have disappeared from my grasp. But his black eyes watched me with both fascination and confusion. There was no cold in their depths, though, and I sighed with relief. All of the stress that I had felt before this disappeared and I fell to my knees beside him.

"I don't understand," I whispered, feeling something crawling on the right side of my face. Lifting a trembling hand, I wiped away at oncoming tears. "What is it about you? I don't understand. Why am I so scared?"

A soft hand cradled mine against my cheek and I looked up. Archer watched me tenderly, his eyes seeming to caress me and take all my fears away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "For the things I have done to you."

I shook my head with confusion. "I don't understand."

The side of Archer's mouth quirked faintly and he laughed quietly and humorlessly as he shook his head as well. "Neither do I."

"Aela!" a voice called.

Suddenly the hall lights were turned on and blinded me momentarily. I winced and ducked my head to wipe my eyes and wait for them to adjust to the sudden lighting. I stood and turned to see Ael standing at the doorway with a relieved face. Behind him, Luido looked slightly anxious as he held Ael's violin while Zenith showed no emotion at all as he stared at the stage. I glanced to see that Archer was standing as well, his own expression was emotionless as he stared back at his brother, the air around him had turned cold and I tensed once again.

Ael took off down the aisle toward me, jumping onto the stage with ease, even though it was the same height as him. "We tried to find a blue cello to match my violin, but the store didn't have any. Then we noticed you had disappeared so we came to find you," he explained in a breath.

"So did you get a cello?" I asked casually, hoping I didn't show any bewilderment of what had just happened.

Ael shook his head. "No, we left to find you before we did." Ael finally seemed to take notice of Archer's presence and his eyes assessed him thoroughly before the brightened. "Hey, you look almost like Zenith," he commented, happy with his analysis and link, not seeming to notice Archer's cold demeanor.

Archer surprisingly smiled kindly at him. "I'm his older brother," he replied, turning and tucking the cello inside of a hard clear case. Holding it out toward Ael, he said, "You can have my cello."

Ael's eyes widened as he eyed the blue cello with fascination. "Really?" he asked with uncertainty as Archer handed it to him.

Archer nodded. "Seems you'll have more use for it. Besides, a musician should always have matching instruments."

"Wow, thanks. I'm Zan, Aela's little brother," Ael greeted, extending his hand.

"Archer," he replied, taking Ael's hand and shaking it like they were businessmen who had made a deal. He glanced back at the door quickly before letting Ael's hand go and smiling. "If you'll excuse me, I'll let you get back to your day." Bowing slightly toward Ael, Archer turned and locked cold eyes with me before bowing the same as with Ael before walking toward the back of the stage and disappearing behind a heavy black curtain.

"Archer, huh?" Ael mused with a large smile on his face as he slid the cello on like a backpack. "I like him. Let's go." Ael grabbed my hand and pulled me along as I stared after Archer, wishing that he would reappear.

My heart had finally calmed as I followed Ael out the door, but my mind still held all the disorientation of what had went on. _I don't understand_, I thought to myself.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Awkward Moments**

The sun was setting by the time we left Black Note, and by the time we got home it'd be dark. The whole ride home was completely silent. I could only take some of the awkwardness off with the comfort of Ael and Luido's soft snores as they slept in the back of the car. Zenith hadn't said a word since he saw me with Archer. His face remained carefully blank so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Most likely he was angry, but tried not to show it for the other's sake.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, quiet enough that the sleepers didn't wake up because of it. Finally, Zenith seemed to acknowledge my presence and tilt his head slightly toward me to signal he was listening, but he still didn't look at me. I continued, "You told me to stay away from him, but I didn't listen." I avoided saying Archer's name just in case it might set Zenith off. "I don't know what came over me." I scrambled for words to say, but even though I felt guilty I didn't think it was wrong. Even now that my senses were back and the more I tried to convince myself that I hated Archer, the more I knew it wasn't true.

"It's not your fault," Zenith suddenly said, his voice low to hide any emotion from showing through. I glanced at him hesitantly and he sighed, his face looking defeated and tired rather than angry. "Some things happen for a reason."

I stared at him puzzled for a moment. "That's it?" I asked critically. "No lecture? Just 'some things happen for a reason'?"

Then Zenith smirked and looked at me and I felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders. "Trust me. That is the only reason you need."

"Why is that? I expected you to be yelling at me or something. Why are you so calm?" I asked with confusion.

Zenith chuckled and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I wouldn't yell at you unless you needed a severe vocal beating. Otherwise, I can't really be mad at you for something that's not your fault."

"So if it's not my fault, then it would be Archer's, right? And you'll hate him even more him now, huh?" I asked, suddenly realizing I had used his name and stiffened cautiously.

But instead, Zenith smirked somewhat with distaste. "I'll always hate him and I'd love to blame him for today, but it's not his fault either."

I knit my eyebrows together with incomprehension. "You aren't making any sense. And you are being very vague," I accused, glaring at him.

"If you're so worried about me not lecturing you, then I forgive you and we'll leave it at that. Otherwise, you'll find out soon enough," he replied smoothly with a taunting smirk that he usually gave me.

I scoffed with confusion and disappointment, crossing my arms as I sat back in my seat. After a while, when the air of unease felt like it had dissipated I spoke up. "So what else don't I know about demons?"

"What do you want to know?" Zenith volunteered and I mentally clapped that he might actually answer some of my questions.

"Does anything religious hurt you? Holy water, crosses, stakes, stuff like that?"

Zenith raised an eyebrow at me and smiled with amusement. "First of all, stakes are for vampires, though they didn't kill just paralyzed. Holy water is rare and despite what you read about any church ground and anything on it being sacred is bull. So you can hide inside your stupid brick buildings and think your safe but the only reason is because of the veil. Crosses are just ornaments and things to make you humans feel better about yourselves. Otherwise, nothing that isn't ethereal can hurt us. Not silver, garlic, or any of that other crap humans try to protect themselves with."

"And what's considered ethereal?" I asked interestedly.

"Are you going to kill me if you find out?" he asked still with an amused smile on his handsome face.

I shook my head. "Nah, I like you so I promise I won't."

"That's nice to hear." I glanced at him to see a delighted look on his face. "That you like me."

I rolled my eyes to hide my sudden embarrassment. "Moving on. So what's ethereal."

"Anything forged by demons or angels," Zenith replied vaguely. "Nothing a human can see or touch."

"So pretty much nothing I'll be able to defend myself with, huh?" I snorted disappointedly.

Zenith chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll defend you with my life."

"Why do you do that?" I asked quietly.

"Do what?" Zenith asked innocently.

"Act so nice to me all the time and say things like that?"

The smile on his face slowly disappeared. "Because you deserve to be treated better than what you have been, especially by men."

I stiffened. In my mind I could feel my barriers being slowly thrown back up. I almost feel greedy hands touching my body and I shook my head to get it out. Anger and fear welled up inside me and I wanted to scream at my memories so they would disappear. Everything was suddenly gone when I felt Zenith's hand barely touch mine. I flinched and glanced at him in a daze.

Zenith looked back at me, though, with warm comforting eyes. "But you don't have to worry about them anymore, you'll be taken care of now."

I let out a breath I head been holding and my heart began to slow. "I can take care of myself," I replied blankly.

Zenith smiled. "Yes, that you can."

As we neared the house, at the end of the sidewalk was a parked mini ship with a chipping skull and crossbones painted on it. "Oh great," I grumbled with annoyance when I spotted a tall dark figure standing under the porch light. Russ was staring at the house as we pulled up, only turning around when we parked. I jumped out of the car before he could yell at me and pressed my finger to my lips to keep him from waking Ael and Luido. Thankfully, he complied and waited.

I leaned into the car, pulling the seat forward as Zenith went to the trunk to grab the instruments. Ael was still sound asleep as I carefully got his seat belt off and picked him up. He murmured softly as his arms wrapped around my neck and his face buried in my hair. I glanced at Luido to see he had already take the whole back seat for himself as he softly snored away.

I walked past Russ without a word. Unlocking the house, I went straight for Ael's room, setting him gently on the bed and prying his death grip from around my neck before tucking him under the blankets without him waking.

Zenith had set the instruments against the wall and was outside having a staring contest with Russ when I returned. I glanced between them awkwardly and introduced them with irritation.

"Zenith, this is Russ. Russ, Zenith."

"Nice to meet you," Zenith stated, extending a friendly hand. Russ didn't say a word, but took Zenith's hand with what looked like more of a squeezing contest of strength rather than friendly.

"I came to check up on you to see how you were doing," Russ finally said, but not taking is sunglass eyes off of Zenith. "But I can see you're doing fine, so I'll leave now." With that, he dropped Zenith's hand and walked toward the ship without another word.

"That was weird. He's usually got a lot more ridicule for me to listen to," I stated, staring where the plane had disappeared in the night sky. I looked at Zenith to see him flexing his hand as he stared after Russ as well with a puzzled look on his face.

When he caught me staring he smiled awkwardly. "He's got quite a rip for a human. I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, he's always been a freak of nature," I said, then smiled kindly at him. "Thanks for today."

Zenith smiled back. "Anytime."

And just like that, everything involving Archer was once again gone between us.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Dazed**

My dreams changed, but they were not as pleasant as I had hoped they would be.

_I was running. I was nearly out of breath, but I kept going. I could feel the presence of something chasing after me. For a second I glanced behind me curiously to figure out what it was. A black static followed after me a few yards away. Red glowing eyes glared at me._

"_Give me your soul, Razili!" Kavan's echoing voice yelled at me. Adrenaline filled me and I felt myself pushing for more speed. _

_I gasped as I fell forward, hitting my head against the ground and making my vision have spots of different colors before it turned back. For a second I thought I was blind before gleaming red eyes were above me as Kavan picked me up off of the ground and held me in the air. Cold seeped into my body, making my limbs go numb so I could struggle. I labored to breathe, but my lungs felt like cracking ice whenever I tried to breathe in._

_Kavan laughed menacingly at me. "I can feel your fear now," he said sinisterly. I could just see the smile on his mouth-less form. "It tastes delicious and all the easier to take your soul as my own. You aren't so fearless now, are you? Why do you think that is?"_

_I coughed, feeling my body being to shiver even though the cold of the black static made me numb. My mind was going foggy and I gasped and coughed as I labored to just talk. _No_, I thought to myself, _I have to see him again, I can't be taken from him again. _"A-" I choked. "Archer."_

_Then there was a howl that shattered through the air. Kavan's red eyes widened. "Impossible."_

_Suddenly I was dropped to the ground, unable to move. The side of my face was against the ground and with my vision hazing in and out so all I could see was a large silhouetted figure of what looked like an animal. I could hear growling and barking as trees cracked and toppled over before a sudden shrilling scream pierced through the night air and died out just as quick as it had came._

_I coughed at the pain as my cold body was lifted up and held close to something that felt like it was setting me on fire. Dazed, I looked up to see another set of red eyes gazing down at me. Archer held me close to him, his arms around me comfortingly and firmly. I choked when my heart began to skip beats at the sight of him. His hand gently moved to touch my face, his thumb wiping something just beneath my eye before he licked the tear off._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered._

_By this time I felt the feeling start to come back to my body. Lifting shaky arms, I wrapped them around his neck and buried my face against his chest. "Don't leave me again," I cried. "Don't leave me. Not _again. Not again," I said, sitting up in my bed with a cold sweat even though my body felt hot.

"Aela, it's time for school," Ael called through the closed door.

I grunted. "I don't want to," I grumbled, sliding back under the covers and pulling them over my head. I heard the muted sound of the door opening and then the sudden weight dropping on top of me.

"Aela, get up," Ael scolded half-heartedly, a small hint of laughter in his voice.

"I don't want to!" I yelled into my pillow, though it was muffled and came out more like a jumbled mess of words that Ael took no heed of. Instead he kept jumping on me with all the annoyance a little sibling should give you.

I knew he only thought I was playing with him, but it was true that I didn't want to go anywhere. My mind was still jumbled from the dream I had just had and my nerves were tingling all over, though they slowly started to die down by distraction of Ael's pestering. Usually the lingering feelings about you have during dreams are supposed to disappear because they aren't real, but to me that dream seemed real, as they had been starting to become. However, after a few minutes of Ael's constant nagging, my mind decided to finally wake and everything about my dreams disappeared like I'd never had it. I couldn't even remember what I had dreamt.

"Aela, wake up or I'll call Bionka. She's left you over a hundred messages on your phone," Ael threatened.

"Ok, you moron, get off me," I grumbled, pushing Ael off of with fake annoyance before tackling him and making him scream with laughter as I grabbed his sides and tickled under his arms. Ael yelled and fought faintheartedly while he laughed, trying to get away.

"Let go!" he tried to yell between laughs. With enough squirming and kicking, Ael managed to slip out of my grip and fall in a heap of blankets onto the floor. He wasted no time though as he scrambled as fast as he could for the door and taking off down the hall, a laughing maniac all the way. I laughed as I jumped off the bed and got dressed as quickly as I could before running from my room and surprising Ael as I picked him up like a bag and grabbed my board and headed out the door.

The whole ride to school, Ael and I were bickering with each other. Today was going to be a good day, I could tell. His face held a smile so bright that it could light up the night and his laugh was like sweet music that could make your day better just by hearing it.

"Remember to thank Zenith for the instruments," I told him as we neared the school, our sibling rivalry put temporarily on hold.

Ael nodded. "Yeah, I forgot to on Saturday. I was really tired."

I smiled at him. "Well hanging out with Luido all day can make you that way," I replied.

"Him and Zenith are nice. So is Zenith's brother, Archer. I like them all, they're…different," Ael specified, glancing at me like I was supposed to add something.

Before I could say another word a loud bursting noise from below us and we looked down to see B blaring her mysterious air horn up at us while she tapped her toe. "A, get your ass down her right now!" she screamed, her blond hair looking more frazzled than usual while she jumped up and down as if the air horn didn't get our attention.

"I think you'll have to get to your building on your own today," I said to Ael as I descended toward the fuming green-eyed monster waiting to chew me out. Ael nodded silently, taking off as soon as we were a few feet above the ground. Waving nervously at Bionka as he ran away from her in case she gave chase.

Instead, B turned to me with glaring eyes. "I gave you a phone for a reason, you know? How am I supposed to give you the news if you don't answer it?" she growled, hitting me on the head with her political science book.

I rubbed my head absently and shrugged with indifference. "Isn't that what TV's are for?" I asked rhetorically, walking toward the engineering bay to finally fix the broken engine on my board.

"Yeah, but you don't own a TV, do you? Or else you would know that over 1000 people were killed on Saturday."

I froze and turned to her with shock. "What?"

Her eyes were serious and bright as she told me. "Yeah, the doctors were going to declare the first killings as a freak incident before this happened. They found people's bodies like the first ones, just dead or in coma's, but this time," she looked around and lowered her voice, "this time most of the bodies that were ripped apart and blood was all over the streets. The reporter in the field nearly threw up and they weren't even showing anything because it was like a horror movie."

"Where did that happen?" I asked slowly as I processed it all.

"District 403, a few miles from Black Note Symphonies, I think," B replied, her eyes watching me worriedly. "Ael told me you guys were going there, I'm glad that you're okay."

I nodded faintly, suddenly feeling dizzy as my head started to pound. "Me too," I said quietly. Zenith had been there, he said he would have felt something before. It didn't make sense.

"Hey, Razili!" a voice yelled at me. I turned with confusion to see Kelly walking toward me with glaring hateful eyes. Her high heels clicked against the cement with anger as she stomped right up to me and slapped my face so hard I actually saw stars.

Normally, if I hadn't stopped her from getting close enough to hit me, I would have reacted and hit her back, but I didn't. I stared at her like an idiot as my mind tried to find its way back to its senses. "What?" was all I could say, like a stoned junky nonetheless.

"I don't know what the deal is between you and Archer, but you had better stay away from him. I didn't bring him back just so he could be snatched away by you," she spat. "You and him have nothing in common. Your kind are better off just dying." Then Kelly held her left hand in front of my face and my eyes shook as they focused on a shiny clear stone that sparkled in the sunlight. "I'm Archer's fiancé, so I'm warning you to stay away from him." With that, she turned on her heel and marched off.

Bionka stared at me with shocking disbelief. "What the hell was that about? What is wrong with you?"

I bent over and focused on calming my sudden erratic breathing. My chest felt like it was being crushed and I gasped. "I don't know. I don't know."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Do Tell**

My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. I stayed hunched over until I felt I could stand straight without blacking out. I wasn't sure what I was so upset about more. The fact that a demon had increased his killings from 200 to 1000 in such a short time with Ael and me being so close, or the fact that Archer was engaged to my worst enemy. Though in the back of my mind I was leaning toward the latter.

"What's going on?" Bionka asked, her face showing all the confusion I felt. "Who's Archer?"

I sighed, regaining my composure. "He's Zenith's brother." I knew it was a mistake to say anything, but it just came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I hurried and looked at B to see her staring at me with surprise before it turned mischievous.

"Ooo, give me the details," she pried, leaning close to me with narrowed eyes that demanded answers. I merely glared at her and she scoffed. "Oh, come on. I worry about you all weekend and we hardly ever talk anymore. I _need_ my best friend girl talk. I _need_ it," she said, drawing out the _need_ longer than necessary. "So what? You make out with the guy?"

I rubbed my temples with irritation, but took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how Kelly knew about me and Archer, I was certain every time we were together we were alone. "Sorta," I barely got out before B squealed with glee.

"And? Do you like him? I bet he's all hotness like Zenith, right?"

"More like coldness," I replied, somewhat disappointed.

B shrugged. "Typical, always got to go for the cold distant ones," she sighed with fake exaggeration.

"He's not- well yes he is, but sometimes he's nice," I argued and B smiled teasingly at my sudden blurt.

"Awe," she cooed, batting long eyelashes at me like a hopeless romantic. "You like him don't you?"

I stared at her, stunned. "I- well, uh…" Under Bionka's green gaze I felt like I was being hypnotized. "I don't know," I finally managed.

"I knew it!" she cheered blatantly, jumping up and down before losing her mischievous manner and turning completely romantic. Grabbing my hand, she smiled happily. "Just be careful falling in love with him."

I scoffed and pulled my hand away. "I'm not in love with him. He's an egotistical, selfish, and arrogant man. I hate him," I lied, faintly hearing my voice shake.

B's smile softened and her eyes looked like they could see right through me. She grabbed my hand again and I realized I was shaking. "A, I've seen you in relationships before. You fall fast and hard, but in all honesty I've never seen you act like this about any other guy, so just try to take it slow." B's eyebrows knitted together contemplating as she looked at me with soft seriousness. "What about Zenith? I thought you two were getting along well and were hanging out a lot. Does he know?"

I hadn't really thought about how I felt anymore. I didn't want to feel anything if at all possible. But Bionka had a way of drawing out the most intimate of conversation. Like she said, girl talk was needed even if you didn't want to. "I like Zenith," I confessed, hearing my heart start to pound in my ears. "He's nice and great to be around, but the more I think about him the more Archer invades and takes over my thoughts. I think he knows, but he hasn't gotten completely mad about it." I grabbed my head with frustration. "It's all so confusing, I hate having these feelings."

B stared at me with eyes that seemed to hold more wisdom than she let on with her usual cheery ditsy evilness. "A, I know you're scared of being hurt and you're trying to protect yourself from falling for any guy again, but I can tell that Zenith likes you more than friends by the way he looks at you. So you need to decide how you feel before you end up hurting him. Because just _talking_ about this Archer guy makes the blue of your eyes lighten up more than I've ever seen, and if Kelly is engaged to this him, you need to make up your mind soon."

Finally deciding to end the conversation I rolled my eyes and dropped my hand from hers. "You're annoying." Though, I hated to admit she was right.

Bionka smiled dazzling white teeth, taking my insult as a compliment. "I'm your matchmaker, missy. You've the most dense, oblivious person about romance that it's my job to be annoying. Anyway, whoever you decide on doesn't matter because you were my wifey first," she chimed, using the pet name we used to call each other when we were younger and hung out nonstop. It was amusing to see the looks on people's faces when they heard us screaming it down the halls of the high school, thinking we were lesbians or just freaks.

"Well thanks for the input," I said sarcastically.

"Oh!" B gasped, checking her watch and glancing toward the front gate. "They're making the students take early fall break because of the killings, just in case it's an epidemic. So we won't have classes for the next few weeks, though that doesn't mean we get to stop studying." She sighed with disappointment, adjusting the messenger bag on her shoulder like it weighed a ton. "Anyway, Zan should be coming back any minute so don't take off." Glancing at the gate once more, there was a black limo pulling up to the curb. She smiled at me and waved as she walked toward the car and disappeared behind tinted windows.

"Aela!" I turned to see Ael running back toward me a few minutes later with an excited look on his face. "Their letting us take fall break early," he said excitedly.

I nodded. "B just told me," I replied, dropping my board and stepping on it.

"They say it's because of an epidemic or murderer or something," he said, sitting on the board behind me. I stiffened slightly, but didn't look at him. "Do you know what it's about?"

_Yes._ "Not really," I lied, feeling his eyes on me I dared not to look at him or else I might've cracked.

"If it was a sickness, it would have spread from District 18, not disappear and then pop up on another side of the city, but a murderer couldn't kill 1000 people at the exact same time," he thought out loud. Inside my head nagged guilty thoughts that begged me just to tell him, but what would he think? After pondering a few minutes, Ael thankfully changed the subject. "Can we go to Zenith's? I want to see if the piano came in yet."

I smiled and nodded guiltily. If the break hadn't started so soon I would have gone to see what Zenith made of the killings anyway. Now I was more hesitant about Ael being there and discovering the truth, but I steered the board toward the mansion silently, contemplating on how to break the news to Ael gently.

The black room peaked above the trees as we descended. Walking up the stairs, I knocked on the door and not a second later Luido opened it with a large smile on his face. "Anon!" he screamed, jumping on me with a hug that seemed to suck the life out of my body. I pushed him off with annoyance before he turned undeterred of my actions to focus on Ael. "Zan, the piano came, come see!" Grabbing my brother's wrist, he dragged him into the house.

As we walked in Zenith came walking up the stairs carrying a pile of red silky cloth. He smiled when he saw us and my heart kicked up. _You need to decide how you feel before you end up hurting him_, Bionka's voice whispered in my mind. I brushed it away, but smiled back at him. "No school today?" he asked.

Ael answered. "No, there's something going around and killing people," he said like it was nothing. I stared at him dumbfounded by his odd coolness of the subject.

Zenith locked eyes with me and I looked back at him, hoping to send the message without speaking. "Yes, I heard about that," he replied, staring at me for a few seconds longer before turning attention back to Ael. "So are you here to see the piano? We just got it set up in the ball room."

Ael nodded excitedly before looking at the fabrics that Zenith held. "What are those for?" he asked curiously.

"Decorations," Luido inserted excitedly, jumping around like a lunatic.

"For what?" I asked skeptically.

"For a masquerade," Zenith explained.

"It's a party for all the demons since we don't get out much!" Luido stated. My heart seemed to stop at his words. In all his enthusiasm, he didn't seem to care for the words he used. Zenith, too, covered his mouth as quick as he could and we glanced to see Ael's reaction. Luido seemed confused at first and then realized his mistake and also gazed down at his friend.

Ael stared at Luido for a few seconds and then something in his eyes seemed to click and he glanced between Zenith and me like we were idiots. Shrugging indifferently and turning his head so he didn't make any eye contact, he said, "I already know they're demons."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - One Or The Other**

If I could have fainted, I would have, but I was too stunned by Ael to do anything more than stare with my mouth open like some drooling Neanderthal. While my mind seemed like it was going into shock and not knowing whether to question how Ael knew about demons or just stay blank and startled. It was like a speech impediment in my head that was beginning to drive me nuts from its stuttering psychobabble. After a few minutes of nothing but bewildered staring, I finally managed to grab a few words and put them together.

"Holy flaming butterflies," I breathed, feeling dizzy from the effort. Well…anything was better than nothing.

"Where?" Luido yelled, jumping from Zenith's grasp and crouching while he searched the air for fiery bugs.

I didn't have the patience to explain to Luido what I had meant. I had finally regained myself and with that I grabbed Ael by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "You know? How do you know?" I asked, looking at him intensely.

Ael looked bored despite my apprehension. "I just figured it out. When you first asked me about demons it didn't seem just like a question for small talk. Luido kept talking about how he wished I could meet his friend Kai. When I asked why I couldn't, he said it was because Kai was a demon inside of him." At that Zenith smacked the back of Luido's head and Luido rubbed it while smiling like a child caught red-handed. "Despite that, Luido kept having slips of the tongue like just now. But it wasn't just that that gave me the hint. Then I could hear you and Zenith talking about them while we were out on Saturday."

I tilted my head confused at him. "But we were on the other side of the room. You shouldn't have been able to."

Ael shrugged like it was nothing. "But I did." He looked at me with sapphire eyes so blue it looked like he was crying. "Anyway, it wasn't until I heard you guys talking about it in the car on the way home that confirmed my guess."

I sighed, my grip loosening on him with the exasperation of tension. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at me with hurt eyes. "Because I was waiting for you to tell me," he replied. "I know you wanted to protect me and you expected me to freak out at you because of it, but I like them." Ael glanced at Zenith and Luido before looking back at me. "I just feel more comfortable here and around them than I ever had at school around other people." I just stared at him as I processed everything he said. Ael was more of a social light than I was, but I knew he wasn't a butterfly like Bionka. He was silent as he contemplated what next to say. "Is it," he started hesitantly, "Is it a demon that's been killing everyone?" I glanced at Zenith before nodding faintly to Ael. He sighed and scratched his head with deliberation. "I know demons are evil and sinister, but we both know you'd be miserable if I made you get a normal job. Besides, these two should be protect you more than Russ ever did, so even though I should yell at you for not telling me, I really can't."

After that my body felt so tired as all the tension left it. I lowered down to my knees and leaned my head against his small chest. Ael may have been a kid, but he was no fool. "You scare me sometimes," I said into his shirt. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed and his arms wrap around my head in a hug.

"So doesn't that mean you'll stay?" Luido asked with hopeful eyes. I pulled back and glanced at him before looking at Ael, who smiled and nodded happily. "Hooray!" Luido yelled, grabbing Ael and jumping up and down.

"Well that was easy," Zenith mused, extending out a hand to help me stand back up.

I scoffed as I watched Ael being swung around like a rag doll by Luido as they both screamed and laughed. "It was more shocking," I replied, becoming aware that he hadn't let go of my hand after helping me stand up. My heart began to speed up.

"Well now you won't have to worry about telling him. He did most of the talking and you got off easy. Isn't that how most wish complicated conversations were done?" he asked with amusement, black eyes sparkling at me.

I rolled mine, but smiled nonetheless. A huge weight seemed to be lifted off of my shoulders as Ael turned to us with bright eyes. "Can we go see the piano now?" he asked, everything else forgotten.

Zenith nodded and without hesitation Luido grabbed Ael's wrist. "This way!" he led down the stairs. Both ran without looking back and disappeared down the hallway to the right.

I glanced at Zenith, who pulled me along after the others. "So is it Kavan that is killing people?" I asked.

Zenith looked back at me for a second with contemplating black eyes. "I'm not sure yet. If he is then he's hiding his rising strength extremely well for an Absorber."

"So instead of trying to figure out if he's doing it and stopping him, you have a party?" I asked skeptically.

Zenith held a finger up in correction. "A masquerade," he said. "We have one every few months or so to give everyone a chance to liven up."

We walked down the dark hall for a few minutes before he opened a door that led into a very large sparse room. The colors on the walls made the room look dull, as if this place had been abandoned for centuries, though the air wasn't stale. Cobwebs hung in the corners of the room to add to the effect. But on the opposite side were large panes of glass that revealed a very beautiful garden lit by the high sun and contradicted the feel of the room. To the left and right of the door we had come through were stairs that lead up to a balcony that circled above the room. There was a Minstrel's Gallery above the glass doors where I could see Ael and Luido pounding on the new piano keys. A dusty golden chandelier with crystals dangling from it hung in the middle of the high ceiling.

"Every few months? It doesn't even look used at all," I said critically. "Where is this place?" I asked, knowing the sun couldn't have been showing outside the glass doors since we were underground in the mansion.

"It's been a while since our last ball, give me a break. We're in the Province of Quies, or Tranquility. The door here is kinda like a portal. All that's here is what you see outside. A jungle for hundreds of miles."

"I've never heard of this place." I frowned.

Zenith smiled with amusement. "It's been ruled by demons for thousands of years and it's the farthest place from any human life. It's still undiscovered."

"That must be nice, if you have so much territory to yourselves how come Luido says demons don't get out much?"

"Because most demons don't like to listen and stay where they're told when they're outside and there are souls to steal," Zenith replied teasingly. He waved off any further comments of mine. "Anyway, it's not like I'm not trying to figure out who is killing the humans. It's hard since I can't find any fluxes in anyone's strength. The ball isn't just for enjoyment, it's a test that I need your help with."

"My help?" I asked, raising my eyebrow with disbelief.

Zenith nodded. "If Kavan is the one that is doing this and his killings have increased so drastically, he'll want any soul that is around him, including yours."

"And you expect me to act as bait?" I stared at him blankly.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he replied reassuringly.

I shook my head. "I don't know. You'd have to ask Ael-"

"I'll help." We turned to see Ael and Luido coming down the stairs from their eavesdropping. I swear if the universe had any more surprises for me about Ael it needed to reveal them now. Mentally I was hitting my head against a concrete wall trying to figure him out. Sneaky, sneaky, Mr. Universe.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

Ael looked at me like I was dumb. "I don't like the fact that a demon is killing people. If you have the chance to catch him, then I'll help."

"Great." Zenith smiled like it was nothing. "And since you're the virtuoso, why don't you compose a few pieces to play? It'd be good practice for you."

At that prospect, Ael gave a shining white smile. "When is the ball?"

"In a week," Luido commented with glee, jumping around in circles like a male ballerina.

"Hold it," I said, making everyone look at me. "I am _not_ going to a _ball_. Sorry to burst everyone's bubble."

"Awe, why not?" Luido bawled, looking at me with big round eyes.

"Because I don't even own a dress. Nor am I ever going to wear one," I stated firmly.

"You've never worn a dress?" Zenith asked with a slight laugh.

"All she has are boy clothes," Ael told him. I hit the top of his head with my fist. Why was everyone suddenly ganging up against me? Was I the only reasonable one here?

"Well then we'll just have to go get you a dress," Zenith said to me with a malicious smirk on his face.

I scoffed and turned to go back through the door. "As if," I called back. "Dresses are for Barbie dolls and the willing decay of a woman's sanity." I stomped back down stairs as the other three laughed at my torture while they followed far behind.

As I neared the stairs I could hear the sound of clicking shoes and the most annoying giggle that ever existed coming towards us. Coming down the stairs and rounding the corner came Kelly Moron with her arm laced possessively on Archer's own. I paused mid-step as Archer and my eyes met. His own showed a battle of cold and confusion before he looked away and I locked eyes with Kelly. She glared at me, but smirked evilly, knowing she had won the battle when I looked away first. My heart pounded uncontrollably as I stomped up the stairs and stood there frozen like a statue. I could hear a ringing in my ears that seemed to down out any other sound. I hurt.

"Aela, are you ok?" Ael asked, running in front of me and snapping his fingers in my face a few minutes later when they had caught up.

I blinked as my attention came back to the real world. I turned to look at Zenith with a final verdict. I didn't care anymore. If Archer was only going to toy with me while he really belonged to Kelly, then I wouldn't let him have his way. I would show him that he didn't effect me. I would be as indifferent and cold as a stone with anything that had to do with him.

"Pick me up at seven."


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - Essence**

As the ball neared, Ael was up to his head with papers scribbled all over with musical notes and compositions that made my eyes cross just looking at them. He played both his cello and violin incessantly, almost three in the morning before he would finally call it quits and go to bed. Even though I was a deep sleeper, I couldn't go to bed before Ael so I was forced to stay up with him. I was fine with staying up, though, I was a night person. That was until I found out that Ael had no mercy for the need of at least twelve hours of sleep. We would go to bed at three and he would be up by eight perfecting his sonatas without any problem. I couldn't blame him, though, since he only had a week to get things in order despite the fact that he could have played anything that was already written, but he insisted on making the ball his debut and I was amazed at the many songs he hand created.

"They just need a few more tweaks," Ael said to me as he gazed at his piles of paper. "Can we go to Zenith's so I can practice on the piano?"

Now that Ael knew about demons, it felt like the air between us was clearer than ever. I nodded. He smiled and gathered all his papers into his backpack before slinging his violin over his shoulder and I took the cello. The weight was little more than usual so the hoverboard barely levitated over the treetops. I had forgotten to fix the fourth engine to have more power.

As we neared the mansion I could tell something was different about it when we landed. The porch was completely swept clean and even looked like it had been wiped down with a mop as it sparkled in the sunlight. Even the weeds that were in the flowerbeds had been pulled and replaced with neatly trimmed shrubs that made the cooling air of autumn smell minty and fresh. The vines that wrapped around the pillars I hadn't noticed had sprouted leaves that were changing to a deep velvety red with the coming fall.

"Like it?" We turned to see Zenith coming from around the corner of the house, his arms draped over a shovel that behind his head across his shoulders. His black shirt and pants were smudged with mud and dirt. A spot on his jaw too was dirty and made him actually look like a handsome hardworking farm boy.

"I helped!" Luido yelled, running around the corner completely covered from head to toe in mud. Even his face was unrecognizable if it wasn't for his voice.

I stared at him while Ael laughed. "What happened to you?" I asked, trying hard to smother a laugh as well.

"Luido took it upon himself to attack me while we straitened up the place," Zenith laughed, eyeing his handiwork with satisfaction.

"Just because Zenith didn't want to use his powers," Luido complained, trying wipe the mud from his face, but to no avail since his arm was also covered.

Zenith rolled his eyes. "Powers are overrated and don't give the satisfaction of manual labor."

"That's true, but I wouldn't mind having powers," Ael said, adjusting his violin.

"Come to use the piano, right?" Zenith asked with a smile. Pointing his thumb toward the door, he continued, "Come on it, I've got a surprise for you." As we followed him up the stairs to the door he turned toward Luido. "_You_ get cleaned up or else you'll have to wash the floors again." Behind us we heard him whine before the doors closed us in.

Inside all the candles were lit and made the place warm and welcoming. All the gold and silver had been polished and everything sparkled with a new life. The air smelled clean and pure. "This must be a big thing for you guys," I thought as I took it all in with amazement.

"Nah, it's normal," Zenith replied, looking around with approval nonetheless as he led us down the stairs.

"Uh-huh," I barely whispered, still awed by the shiny objects that begged to be stolen.

We entered the ball room to see that all of the dust and cobwebs had been taken care of, though the place still seemed unused. We followed Zenith up the stairs to the small foyer where the musicians played. Standing around the piano with more instruments than I could see, were four people I hadn't seen before. They all turned when they caught sight of Zenith. Two were men and two women.

Ael looked between them all with curiosity before looking at Zenith who smiled. "Zan, meet your new orchestra. Orchestra, meet Zan and his sister Fearless." I knit my eyebrows together at his nickname.

"Orchestra?" Ael asked as his eyes lit up.

"More friends of yours?" I asked.

"More or less," he replied, moving to stand closer to me and Ael as if to act as a shield if he needed to. "They're our usual musical ambiance for the balls."

"What's up little man, I'm Haze," one of the girls introduced, stepping forward kneeling and extending her hand to shake. Her black hair was in cornrows and pulled back in a ponytail. She was nearly the same height as me and her skin was dark brown and contrasted with the light green shirt that she wore. With a strong jawline that led up to pointed ears. Her eyes were a darker green which seemed alien to her ethnicity.

"I'm Zan," Ael replied with a smiled. "What kind of demon are you?"

I stared at Ael with surprise, he was so direct it was scary, but Haze just smiled with intrigue. "I'm an elf," she chuckled, pointing at her ears for emphasis. She stood straight and smiled kindly at me, extending a hand. "Fearless? Right?"

"Anonymous, actually, but whatever you'd prefer," I replied, taking her hand for a brief shake.

Next was one of the guys. He wore some name brand shirt with print and an open button up shirt over it. His hair was unnaturally red and spiked like a punk and his eyes matched. "Hey, I'm Zif. A yonbe."

"What's that?" Ael asked curiously.

Zif shrugged. "Nothin' special. I feed on dreams more than souls is all."

"Hey, I'm Blayne," greeted the next man. His hair was blond and a little longer than Zif's and had streaks of different highlights and shades and watery blue eyes that's pupils were slit sideways. He wore a black hoodie that had the word 'DEMON' printed in metallic foil across it. I nearly laughed at the irony since DEMON was the name of a famous rock band. "A nix, water demon." He didn't take his hands from the single hoodie pocket, but his face was friendly. Ael smiled with intrigue.

The last girl stayed behind the others. She wore a white robe with a hood that hid her eyes. Her hair was a lighter blond that looked like a creamier white. Her skin was pale white and made her look sickly and fragile. Ael wasn't deterred by her ghostly appearance, though, as he walked up to her curiously. "What's your name?" he asked, carefully as he reached out to her and just barely grazed the thin sleeve of her robe. At the sudden contact, she jumped back and gasped, throwing the hood back slightly and revealing eyes wide with surprise. She had slit pupils, around them the irises were a golden yellow that blended into an emerald green. They were striking and reminded me of a snake. "What's your name?" Ael asked again, more gently in case he scared her.

"Orphelia," Luido said, coming up behind us. He was all clean and not a smudge of dirt was on his fresh white shirt. His eyes held a gentleness in them that I hadn't seen before. He passed us without a glance, his gaze fixated on the strange quiet girl. Luido was calmer than I had ever seen him. It was strange that just by the change in his temperament he seemed like an actual man rather than a child.

At the sound of her name, Orphelia turned her gaze to Luido and ran to him without hesitation. He caught her in his arms and held her close to him protectively. Barely, she made a sound. "Sorry," she whispered nearly inaudibly to him. Her voice, even though it was faded, sounded like a sweet song of angels.

Luido smiled and chuckled. "It's ok, it happens."

I glanced at Zenith. "What's up with her?" I asked quietly

Zenith glanced at Orphelia and smiled. "She's a lamia," he explained. "The last closest relative to the vampire, but a low level demon. Aside from the others, Luido and Kai are the only ones she's ever let touch her."

"Why is that significant?" I asked.

"Scarapendras don't feed much on souls, just the essence, so they can also cease another's feeding urges by touch. It's not hard to get bits of souls, but being timid and shy, she's not good at getting blood as well. And Luido is kinder than most to share their power."

After a few seconds, Haze walked over to Ael and slipped her arm around his shoulder friendlily. "So, we heard you got some tunes for the party," she said with a smile. Ael nodded and the others surrounded him as he took out his compositions from his backpack. They all examined the notes with surprised faces. "This is complex," Haze said with astonishment. "But they look real good. Let's get to it." She smiled eagerly.

"Will we be loud enough with just us?" I heard him ask.

"No worries, demons have got good hearing," Blayne told him as he tightened the bow for his violin.

"What instruments did you have planned?" Haze asked.

"Just strings," Ael replied breathlessly. "Though I only wrote these as solos for my instruments."

"Orchestra it is. Don't worry," Zif said reassuringly. "We're good at improvising. We'll just work around your music." With that they all went on getting their instruments ready. Ael came over and took the cello from my hands before joining the others excitedly, his blue eyes bright.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - Curse The Eight Letter Word**

It was finally the day of the masquerade. Ael had been practicing nearly 24 hours a day with all his new friends. I was glad to see him getting along so well them, but I was still a little skeptical of them since I didn't get to hang out with them nearly as much as Ael to see if they were good people. Zenith assured me they were some of the better controlled demons like Luido, but he wouldn't let anything happen to ease my tension.

There hadn't been any killings as far as any of us had heard and the doctors had declared it a phenomenon and scientists have been doing research on Earth's rotation to see if there was anything about it that may have affected the people. We assumed that whoever was doing (Kavan) had had enough souls to last them for now. But along with the delayed killings, was the procrastination of my buying a dress. Ugh…

Here is how my conversation went:

The phone didn't even get through half a ring before a gasping voice picked it up. "Oh. My. God. Is the world ending? It has to be if the anonymous Anonymous is calling me," Bionka spoke with an awed voice.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead. I just knew I was going to lose my hearing after this. "Yes, the world is ending for me and my sanity," I replied with annoyance. "I need your help."

Somehow B knew something was up that wasn't exactly serious if it was just affecting me. "Ooo, help with what?" she pried, her voice starting to get excited. When I didn't answer, she pressed more. "Tell me."

I let out a very controlled breath. "I need you to help me find a dress." On cue, B squealed and laughed with both utter enjoyment as a girl and enjoyment at my practically proclaimed death sentence. "This isn't funny," I said, glaring at the phone.

Her laughter turned maniacal as she tried to speak through it. "Oh, yes it is. A finally turning into a girl?" she managed to ask. "It's like a dream come true. So what's the dress for and when do you need it by?"

"Zenith invited me to a…family reunion at his house and they're all fancy and shit," I replied irritably. If I had told it was a party or ball, I knew she would have made a fuss about not being invited. Making it family oriented was more personal. "I need a dress by tonight."

"Why do you always have to procrastinate!" she growled like a stressed fashion designer. She knew me so well… "Fine, meet me at Trynidy Mall in District 178 in an hour. DON'T BE LATE!" she yelled at me as she hung up. I winced for being caught. Luckily I had procrastinated 'til that last five hours, so I wouldn't have to be torment for long.

Walking into the living room where Ael was cleaning up more drafts of musical notes, I asked, "I'm going _dress_ shopping with B, want to come?" I knew it was useless asking, but the face of disgust that disfigured his face was a relief for me to see and I laughed. "I'll drop you off at Zenith's so you have time to set up, so get your stuff, I'm being timed." In a few minutes we were off, knowing the green-eyed monster was not a good person to piss off.

We stepped inside of the mansion to see everything was still highlighted with warm candles and all still shiny. Luido screamed with excitement as he jumped down from the second floor foyer. Ael yelled and ran down the stairs out of Luido's landing area. I, on the other hand, took a few steps to the side and he stumbled and fell to the floor when he missed wrapping me in a hug. But he jumped up undeterred and grabbed my shoulders excitedly, examining me and suddenly looking confused. "Where's your dress?"

"I don't have it yet," I sighed, pushing Ael's cello into his hands.

"Say what?" Zenith asked, coming down the stairs near the small foyer.

"Anon hasn't got her dress," Luido complained.

"You know that's not allowed," Zenith scolded. "Come on, let's go." He turned and headed for the door, but I grabbed his arm to stop him. At the contact of my cool hand on his hot arm, I felt tingles of fire spark across my palm.

"There's no need. I'm going with B. Dress shopping with guys would be a dream considering _most _guys hate the eight-letter word and for girl's apparel, no less." I glared at him. "But if you want to have any hope of me actually being somewhat willing, you'll let B handle it. You can go finish up your décor and watch after Ael until I get back."

"Awe, but I wanted to go," Luido whined.

"Nope," I replied, taking quick steps toward the door. Looking back at Ael I smiled. "I'll be back in time for the first song."

"Take this," Zenith said to me. I glanced at him to see he was holding out a plastic black card.

"A credit card?" I asked skeptically.

"I can't have your friend buy you things, it's ungentlemanly. Besides, you don't have time to steal it," he said with laughter in his eyes. I glared at him.

"I can buy my own dress," I sneered.

"Take it. After a few thousand years, we demons have more money than we know what to do with. If it was allowed, I'm sure you could buy the crown jewels or Trynidy for that matter." I sighed with annoyance, taking the card so we didn't have to argue anymore. "I'll pick you up at seven," he called out before I disappeared out the door.

Trynidy Mall was one of the many that were scattered throughout the city. It was large, but not nearly as big as Black Note. I never liked malls, but I trusted B to help me with anything that involved girly items. If anyone knew anything about that, it was her. She was the fashion major after all.

As I descended toward the main entrance where B was frantically waving her arms with uncontrolled excitement, she squealed. "Put your board in the limo and let's go. We don't have much time to work with," she ordered.

I did as she commanded and almost immediately she grabbed my wrist and towed me inside. There were two floors in the mall, luckily B knew where she was going and pulled me along without much of a fuss. We passed kiddy clothes stores that held pink and blue items and I felt like the life was being sucked out of me. I was pulled into a store that held almost any dress I could imagine, which was very limited, and more. White wedding dresses, prom dresses, evening dresses… That was about my knowledge of any that existed.

"Ooo, look at this one," B crooned, already skimming the racks as fast as she could. She held up a red halter-top that would no doubt be for a woman who wanted to flash people at inconvenient times. I grimaced and she laughed. "Right, too showy. Need more conservation…" she thought to herself as she slid the dresses around on the rack. "How about this one?" she asked, holding up a limey green dress that looked like it was from the Victorian ages. It had long sleeves made of lace that expanded across the chest and also made a turtle neck.

My eyes widened with horror. "Oh God, kill me now," I moaned.

B shook it teasingly. "It's conservative," she joked. "Ok, fine. Uh… How's this?" She pulled out a peach colored dress that was looked so princess-y it might've killed me if it touched my skin.

"Yeah, if you want me to looking like a freakin' muffin," I snarled with distaste, thumbing through another rack of dresses halfheartedly.

She laughed and grabbed another dress from the rack while I found a seat, already feeling tired and ready to go home and sleep. "Perfect," she gasped, holding out a lavender spaghetti strap dress. It was ruched around the bodice and down the legs, but fanned out around the bottom.

"I prefer not to look like a mermaid, thanks. What's with you and all this color? _Black_," I pronounced. "B-L-A-C-K. This is an _elegant_ reunion."

"Well you aren't going to get good quality dresses or a wide variety here, but you really need to wear more color," B said matter-of-factly. "What's your budget?"

I smiled mischievously and took out the black piece of plastic. "According to Zenith, the sky is the limit."

Bionka's eyes widened and shined with awe. She took the credit card from my hands and held it carefully like it would break. She looked at me with shock, her face completely frozen with a dumbstruck look. "A guy…gave you his credit card? This is like heaven," she fake cried, wiping her eyes like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She grabbed my hand and we ran out of the cheap prom slash wedding dress store.

"Where are we going?" I asked with confusion. "The dress are that way." I pointed behind us uselessly as we ran out the mall doors back to where the limo was parked.

"Oh hell no," B spat. "If your budget is sky high, we're spending it where quality and quantity are top notch."

"Where would that be?" I asked, ducking my head to step into the back of the car.

"Only the most pristine place where their majesties the queen and king get tailored," B replied, pushing a button to speak to the driver. "Apparinatti, please, Andrew."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Glamorous**

"Apparinatti?" I asked skeptically. "I've never heard of it."

Bionka, who still held onto Zenith's credit card like it was a work of art, glanced at me like I was the most sheltered person in the world. "Of course you wouldn't. You're a monk," she scoffed, grazing her fingers across the raised numbers. I rolled my eyes at her fascination for the plastic card, but B was a fashion girl and credit cards were like lifelines. Especially cards that had no limit to how much you could spend on them.

"What is it with girls and credit cards?" I asked, mostly to myself but B overheard.

"Girls and credit cards are the most deadly things in the world," she replied sarcastically. "Especially when a guy willingly gives you his to do whatever you want." B glanced at me with a subtle seriousness in her eyes. "So? Have you made up your mind yet? This," she said, holding the hard in front of my face, "obviously shows that Zenith likes you."

I sighed. In all honesty, thinking about things and acting on them were completely different in their range of difficulty. "Tonight, I'll figure it out tonight," I compromised with myself. Bionka somehow knew to stay silent while I contemplated my romantic fate.

A few minutes later, we pulled up to a building that looked like a very large hotel. B dragged me inside impatiently and we were immediately greeted by one of the store's helpers. Dresses upon dresses in every color and style hung on long racks and no doubt there were more up the stairs.

"Hello, my name is Yvonne, what can I help you girls with today?" She had brown hair that was short in the back and got longer as it came toward the front to frame her face. Though she tried to act friendly, her eyes were stereotypical. While B was wearing cashmere, I was in my typical tom-boy outfit and she barely even took notice of me.

"I need a dress for my friend here," B replied, gesturing to me with both her hands like was in desperate need for a transformation.

"Awe." Yvonne reluctantly looked at me and examined me from head to toe like I was some homeless person off the streets. "Something within the 100 dollar range?" she asked.

I felt the annoyance build up almost immediately and burst without warning. I held out Zenith's card and gave her a maliciously sweet smile and stared at her coldly. "I would like to see your most expensive dresses actually. Black, strapless but not showy, simple, and with something with a corset backing or side, size 2," I ordered her, yes 'ordered' not asked. If I knew anything about bitches it was to act like you knew something more than they did and tell them without really saying anything.

Yvonne looked stunned and her cold face seemed to have melted off as she smiled one of those smiles that tried to hide her guilty-ness with brownnosing. "Of course, right this way, please," she said, gesturing toward an elevator. "Let me get you a private fitting room and I'll bring all that I can find." We rode the elevator in awkward silence, mostly caused by our hostess. While I continued with my air of rich aloofness I could feel B staring at me in surprised silence. Yvonne led us into a fairly large room with a pedestal to model on and mirrors to examine how one looked. "I'll be right back, ladies."

"Bring something with a little color in it!" B called after her as she closed the door and turned to me. "What was that?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"All your criteria for a dress. Come on, you know you really want to dress like a girl, or else you wouldn't have even known what the heck a corset was or what size you are," she said critically.

"It was only 'cause she pissed me off," I replied boredly, sitting down on a creamy white sofa where all the spectators were supposed to critique the anorexic girls. I glanced at her and she stared at me so long I couldn't help but smile a little embarrassedly.

She squealed and sat down next to me. "I know you don't like shopping and you try to act tough and boyish all the time, but you are a girl, it's ok to act like one once in a while," B assured me. Another thing good about B: She could always make everything easier.

Yvonne came back with two hotel racks hanging with black dresses. Some of them had small splashes of color, much to B's approval. I was forced to try every single on of them on. While Yvonne waited outside the changing room and B helped me into each of them, I found myself actually having a good time. And by having a good time I had found my dress amidst all the chaos. But just for Yvonne's sake, we told her we needed more options and sent her down to the dress stocks three more times. By the time we told her I finally had a dress, she looked like she was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

By the time we made it out of Apparinatti, it was nearly six and I had spent nearly fifteen thousand dollars on just five items. My dress, shoes (insisted on by Bionka…), fingerless silk gloves that came above my elbows, a cloak to hide under until I got to the ball, and pure white gold two-inch hoops (clip-on of course since I refuse to have my ears pierced). Even though Zenith had given me permission, I hadn't expected to spend more than a few hundred dollars and I felt guilty though my nerves were buzzing with excitement. B told me it was because of the endorphins that are released in your brain when you buy expensive things for yourself, they make you happy, which is why credit cards were so worshipped by women.

I hadn't bothered to change back into my normal clothes since by the time I got home it would almost be time for Zenith to pick me up with no time to change anyway. B couldn't keep her eyes off of me and I felt conspicuous beneath her gaze. "What?" I finally asked, flustered by her incessant staring.

"Nothing, you just look so different. In a good way," she reassured quickly when she saw me shift uncertainly. "I mean, even in four-inch heels, you walk like you've worn them your whole life."

"They aren't as hard to walk in as everyone makes them out to be. The ones who constantly trip just don't know how to put their feet on the ground and one foot in front of the other," I replied, glancing down at my shoes. They were called 'peep-toe booties', they reminded me a little of an elf's shoe by how they folded over on the top by the ankle with a zipper to trim the edges. The heel was thin but not breakable if I stood with all my weight on it instead of just my toes. It was all just a matter of balance and footing.

"I wish we had had time to do your nails," B mused, taking my hand and examining my fingers. Pulling out a file from her handy dandy purse, she set to work on rounding the edges, knowing I chewed them if they were square.

"Too bad," I said victoriously as we pulled up to my house and I stepped out as smoothly as I could, fixing my cloak so the dress wouldn't show just yet.

"Have fun," Bionka called from the window as the limo began to pull away. "Don't break too many hearts." I glared at her as she disappeared, I could just imagine her laughter.

I turned and ran as fast as I could without tripping into the house. I ran a brush through my hair as I threw my casual clothes into my room and board onto the floor when I heard a knock on the door. My heart pounded as I went to open the door.

Zenith was examining the house like the first time he had come before he looked down at me. This time he was wearing a tailed black tuxedo that made him look like a real gentleman from the old ages. He must've been expecting a spectacular dress or something, because he seemed a little disappointed at just seeing me covered by a cloak, but he smiled with amusement. "You can't stay under that all night you know."

I handing him his credit card and didn't look at him as I said guiltily, "I spent fifteen thousand…"

He looked surprised at my shame and laughed. "Only fifteen? You could have at least dented the bank a little with a few diamond accessories," he chuckled. "But I guess I can't expect you to be a spender, though I'm glad you did get something shiny." Zenith smiled and flicked one of my earrings before he offered me his arm. "You smell different," he said as I threaded my arm around his.

"Uh, thank you?" I said with confusion.

He laughed reassuringly. "It's a good smell, I like it." I looked away with a shy smile as he lead me down the sidewalk to another car.

I stopped at stared at it. "What's that?" It was sporty with red, but still sleeked with black, I knew that much.

Zenith smiled both impishly and proudly. "A Bugatti Veyron." When he saw me make no move towards it and still staring he teased, "Don't worry, even that didn't dent my bank account."

I scoffed and walked toward the car, it was just pretty to look at. He opened my door for me and hurried to the other side. We took off like a speeding bullet. As the sun was setting and the sky was getting darker I wondered how he could focus on the road while going so fast.

"There isn't a road to your house," I said, trying to focus on silhouetted trees as they whizzed by.

"Oh, ye have little faith, Fearless," Zenith replied, suddenly turning off the road.

I gripped the seat tightly, expecting us to crash and the car to jump from the rough terrain, but it was smooth. I opened my eyes to see the headlights shining through what seemed like mirages of bushes.

"Glamours," Zenith explained. "To keep humans from finding us. To keep anything from finding us."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - The First**

Zenith pulled up near the mansion and parked in front of the doors. He got out and hurried to open my door. Taking my hand gently, he helped me out and walked me to the door. Somehow now that everything was cleaned and the windows still pitch black, the manor seemed more haunting. However, when we entered, the house was inviting with the warm colors and heat of the candelabras that made everything shine. My shoes clicked against the marble floors as Zenith stopped and turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Time to get rid of the cloak," he replied with an amused smile.

I grabbed the sides and tightened the fabric around me. I had felt fine when it was just me and Bionka, but now when a whole bunch of others were going to see me I wasn't so sure it would look good. Like everyone here would know I never dressed like this and think it was strange for me to change so drastically, even though I knew only a few would notice because they actually did know me.

"Come on," Zenith coaxed, stepping behind me and lifting the coat from my shoulders slightly. "You'll be fine."

Hesitantly, I let go nervously and Zenith pulled the cloak away from me. The air swirled around my bare shoulders and I suddenly felt naked. The fabric of my dress shined slightly under the candlelight. It was floor length and a little longer in the back. It hugged my body snugly and showed off curves no one would have even thought existed because of my baggy cargo pants, and gently fanned out around my legs. The behind was open and showed off my back with criss-crossing sapphire strings of the corset that tied near my lower back. The sapphire also trimmed the bottom and top of the dress, it wasn't showy, but it pleased the eye nonetheless. My gloves, too, matched my dress's fabric and closely fit my arms so they didn't fall. Under Zenith's examining eye, I felt extremely self-conscious.

"You look beautiful," he complemented, hanging up my cloak before offering me his arm once again.

"Thanks," I replied quietly with embarrassment. From the corner of my eye I could see him smiling.

As we neared the door to the ball room, I could hear music coming from behind it. "Are we late?" I asked, suddenly anxious that I hadn't kept my promise to Ael.

Zenith shook his head. "No, the band is playing an interlude right now while everyone who wants to come arrives. Don't worry, I'm sure Zan wouldn't start without you anyway."

I nodded with a smile of relief as he opened up the door. The sight of the ball room was magnificent. Before it had looked rundown and unused, but now the glass was clean and there were large mirrors lining the walls that weren't there before and made the room look a lot bigger. On the floor were dancing people with very intricately made gold, silver, and black colored masks. Others stood to the sides and up along the banister of the stairs. I lifted my hand up to touch my face.

"Right, masquerade," I thought out loud.

"Don't worry," Zenith replied. I glanced up to see him reach into his coat and pull out a black cat-eye mask. He held it out for me to take while he set a rounded black one over his eyes.

"Come prepared, or what?" I asked critically as I grabbed the soft plastic from his hands. I set it over my eyes and felt the tiny sensors around it tighten so it fit against my face without any help of a string to keep from falling off.

"I figured you might forget," he replied. I smiled at him and looked at the crowd once more. When he saw the curious look on my face, he asked, "What?"

"I expected to see monsters or morphed and hideous looking creatures," I said as I examined what I could of moving and standing figures. "But they all look human."

"Most of them look human," Zenith explained. "If you get closer you'll see some things aren't what they seem. Though looking human is the best way to hide and conserve space. But I resent demons being drawn as hideous, monsters sometimes, but not hideous. We may be called demons, but it's just another name for fallen angels. Angels were meant to be beautiful, not gruesome despite our reputation." Zenith seemed a little perturbed, but brushed it off quickly. "Look over there, by the bottom of the left stairs."

I glanced discreetly to see a young woman dressed in a shimmering silver gown, her silver hair seemed unnaturally split into two sides, but there was nothing that held them apart. I focused more on it and realized they looked like feathered wings that gave off the illusion of hair.

"Wow," I said with surprise. "What is she?"

"An air nymph," he said. "Though the hair is just for show, they don't really work."

"Is this all the demons?" I asked. "The mirrors make the place look packed from wall to wall." When Zenith didn't answer immediately, I glanced at him curiously to see him staring at me with slight confusion. "What?"

"Can you see the group of Eons standing at the top of the right stairs?"

I glanced to where he was talking about to see six people talking to each other as they watched the dancers on the floor. I nodded at him. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

He scratched his head, still slightly puzzled. "Because half of the demons in this room shouldn't be able to be seen by human eyes."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Well you said I was special, so maybe that has something to do with it."

He smiled. "You are very special," he said sweetly. "But no, this isn't even an eighth of the demon population. Most prefer not to waste their time turning in circles."

I laughed at that as I watched the swirling dancers. I suddenly froze when I spied a couple dancing on the other side, disappearing behind the others and reappearing every few seconds. Archer had no mask on so he was easy to identify, though I didn't need to see his face to know it was him, my body seemed to already know of his presence. I tensed up, though, at seeing Kelly holding on to him like a piece of property wearing such a fluffy gown I wouldn't have been caught dead in. I was glad her face was covered up, I didn't want him looking at her. I shook my head. What was I thinking? It didn't matter, remember?

"Aela!" Ael called, pulling me out of my trance. I turned to see him running down the stairs in his own tuxedo I assumed Zenith had gotten for him. He smiled at me with excitement as he hugged me

"Anon!" Luido followed after Ael with just as much energy and crushed him between us when he hugged me as well. "You look so pretty!" he said he pulled back and looked at me.

"Yeah, you actually look like a girl," Ael said with a laugh.

I ruffled his hair. "Surprising, huh? And you actually look a little grown up."

Ael smiled and laughed. "You look good. And you're just in time for my debut."

"Let's hear it."

He nodded eagerly and he took off back up the stairs. Luido took off after him. My eyes followed them as they met up on the opposite side of the room with Haze, Zif, Blayne, and Orphelia. They all greeted him happily with high-fives as they gracefully ended their song and began to set up for Ael's unveiling.

Ael sat at the piano first and began with a gentle tune before the others began to join in. The music was sweet and began to speed up slightly, but it was still romantic. I listened to it with my eyes closed, feeling my heart feel like it was flying with the music through the air. It was the same feeling in my heart that you feel in your stomach when butterflies take off. It fluttered with the melody.

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Zenith holding out his hand. "May I have the first dance?"

I looked at him skeptically. "I don't know how to dance." That was true, but there was another reason why. I came to this party to prove that I didn't care about Kelly or Archer, but there was another part that was terrified to run into them.

Zenith smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I do. But if you would like, we can make fools of ourselves while inventing a brand new dance with so much confidence everyone else will join in the foolery."

I laughed. "No, I think we'll just stick with what you know," I said, deciding to confront my problems now so I didn't have to deal with them anymore.

"Good idea," he chuckled, leading me out onto the dance floor. He held my hand gently and set his other lightly on the small of my back. "If I step on your toes, I'm sorry."

I looked at him with disbelief. "I think that should be my line."

"Too late, I said it first," he replied with a smirk, starting to pull me into steps that I unconsciously followed with ease. He held me close so no one would bump into us and he didn't even have to look to avoid the others as we spun around. His eyes were locked with mine and seemed to be looking for something and asking silent questions that I had no answer for.

Feeling another set of eyes watching me, I glanced to lock eyes with Archer. He watched me with the same look that Zenith had just given me. But there was something different in his eyes. Zenith's asked me questions, but Archer's…his gave me answers.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Souled**

Ael played faster songs that seemed everyone in the room enjoyed. I saw random smiles as I turned around in circles with Zenith. One song he played was one to jump around the room and hooking arms with others to swing around with random dance partners before ending up back with your original partner. I laughed as I tried to keep up with going the right way and the steps, but my shoes wouldn't have it. The balls of my feet stung whenever I jumped, though they were comfortable to stand and walk around in.

By the end of the fourth song, the room felt hot and I was glad I didn't perspire like a normal person or else my hair would have been sticking to my face. I breathed slightly heavier than the demons, who apparently had a lot of stamina or just never got tired. Seeing my slight fatigue, Zenith led me to the side of the dance floor.

He smiled at me happily. "Having fun now?"

I leaned against the wall as I caught my breath. "Surprisingly," I replied, running my fingers through my hair that had gotten some tiny knots from swinging around everywhere. "I've never been good with social gatherings. I usually just sit unnoticed on the side."

"Well, I'm glad your having a good time. Seems the others enjoy your clumsy company as well," he mused, looking back a the pairs who began to get in positions of Ael's next song.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy, I just don't know the steps," I argued, swallowing and feeling my throat was dry.

Zenith smirked. "Excuses, excuses."

"Lord Rasheph!" a voice called.

Zenith and I turned to see a man walking quickly towards us. He wore a suit as well, but somehow his demeanor in the way he walked made him seem like a butler. His hair was a sandy brown and neatly done. The man bowed quickly with respect before saying anything. Zenith seemed annoyed at his presence, but allowed him to speak.

"Lord Rasheph, I have come to inform you that Lord Kavan has escaped and is nowhere to be found."

Zenith growled at this and I could see the man flinch slightly, his eyes lowered to the ground. Zenith ran his fingers back through his hair with irritation. For a brief flash, I saw his eyes turn bloody red. "I expected this, though I had hoped it wouldn't happen." He sighed with frustration before looking down at me with an apologetic smile. Taking my hand he lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of my glove, though I felt the heat melting through me. "I'm sorry, my Fearless, I need to leave you to fend for yourself a few minutes. Whatever you do don't go off by yourself."

I was still awestruck by his lips touching my hand and his words, I just stared blankly at him. Realizing how stupid I was being, I mentally slapped myself and smiled reassuringly. "That's ok, I need to take a break anyway," I replied. "I can take care of myself."

He smiled. "That you can." Then he was off with the butler following after him and they disappeared behind the crowds of people.

I sighed as I leaned more against the wall as I relaxed and regained my breathing. While I waited for Zenith's return I found myself mesmerized by the swirling dresses and couples around the floor. The way they moved complemented the mood of Ael's music and I closed my eyes to better focus on the notes. Maybe it was just because it was made by Ael that I enjoyed the ball so much. I had never gone to any of the high school dances, not even prom. They didn't seem fun at all with parents and teachers eyeing the kids to make sure hands stayed where they should. But here, everyone seemed so free.

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of someone scream. It wasn't a frightened scream, just more angry. No one else seemed bothered by it. A few heads turned toward the noise's direction, but no one acted concerned. Just then, pushing her way through the twirling pairs, Kelly stormed toward me. Her mask was crushed in her fisted hand. Her brown eyes glaring with more hatred I had ever gotten from her.

"It's your fault!" she accused, her voice growling with menace as she approached me. "God damn you!"

It all seemed to go in slow motion yet happen in only a split second at the same time. Kelly raised her hand high and swung it toward my face. Luckily, I wasn't as dazed as last time to let her get away with slapping me. But just as I reached up to stop her, another hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist before I could, causing me to grab the newcomer's wrist instead. I looked up in shock to see Archer glaring at Kelly with more coldness he had ever used on me. I also noticed the ring Kelly had shown off to me was turned around so it would have cut my face had she succeeded in hitting me.

"Do not lay a hand on her," Archer commanded, his voice so carefully even and terrifying, I could only stare at him.

Kelly screamed and hit Archer's chest with her other hand, but he didn't even seem to feel it. "How dare you treat me like this! For a fucking human that can do nothing for you." She pulled her arm out of his grip angrily, glaring from Archer to me. Without another word, she spat at my feet and stormed off.

As she disappeared, I could only stare at Archer in a stunned silence. He finally looked at me with his eyes holding a final resolve. With a quick twist of his arm, his hand grabbed a hold of my wrist firmly yet gently and he pulled me after him without saying a word. Still in a state of shock, I followed without a fight as he led me through the glass doors to the outside garden. The orchestra music quieted behind us as the doors closed.

I hadn't been out here before now. There were two cases of stairs to the left and right of the small stone patio. Down the stairs, Archer led me to a large fountain that sparkled under the silver lunar light. There were trimmed bushes and flowers to make the place look like a garden for a few yards before it transitioned into the dark mysterious forest.

Archer let go of my wrist and I felt the heat quickly disappear from my body and leave me with an empty feeling. No words came out of his mouth, he just stood there looking at me. Words didn't want to come from my mouth either, so I walked uncertainly toward the edge of the fountain. Pulling off my glove and dipping my hand into the water. The coolness of it gave me some shock to snap out of my bewildered state.

"Archer-"

Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into a heated kiss. Archer's mouth possessed mine aggressively. His breath was hot against my skin. His longer traced my lips and coaxed me to kiss him back. When I responded, Archer's arms wrapped around my body tightly, holding me so close to him there was no room between us. In a sudden flash of sanity, I pushed him away from me, gasping as I caught my breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him from the top of my lungs. He just stared at me like I was an idiot, his arms held out slightly and I resisted the urge to run back into them. "You act so kind and gentle toward me one second and then change to a cold, egotistical, selfish bastard the next. I don't know what you are trying to do, but I sure as hell am not going to be a part of it. I won't let you toy around with me when you're obviously engaged to better options. Damn it, Kelly can have you as far as I'm concerned." For the next few seconds I cursed more profanity than I would have ever used in my right mind as I paced back and forth rubbing my temples to calm myself down.

Archer seemed slightly taken aback by my sudden rampage, but suddenly smiled with amusement. It wasn't mocking me, it was just a kind of smile of relief and enjoyment. "You're already a part of it," he said, chuckling slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?" I asked, feeling confusion start to settle in over my anger.

Archer sighed. "You are a part of it. You always have been. And so have I."

I stared at him with puzzlement. "Part of what?"

Archer looked at me with eyes I had seen in my dreams. They were so kind and gentle I felt like I could fall into their black abyss and be completely at home. "Of a Soul."

"A Soul?" I asked critically. "What in God's name does that mean? That we're soul mates?" I shook my head with a quiet laugh.

"Yes." I looked up to see Archer staring at me with no hint of teasing and I stared at him with disbelief. "We are Souled."

"I don't believe you. How can I after what you've done?" I hissed at him, turning to head back up the stairs to the ball room, though somehow I knew my denial was wrong as my heart pounded in my chest.

"The scars on your arm," he called after me. I froze and glanced at him warily. Archer held out his left arm, undoing the buttons of his cuffs and pulling up the sleeve of his shirt and coat to reveal two long parallel silvery slashes from his elbow to his hand with two smaller cuts across his wrist.

I stared with both fascination and shock, slowly lifting my left arm that I had pulled the glove off of. The same exact scars mirrored on my skin as they did his. They were so light no one usually could take notice of them, but I hid them with make up anyway.

"Why did you do it?" Archer asked gently the question I didn't have a reasonable answer for. Even I barely remembered why I did it, it happened when I was thirteen.

"To feel pain. To feel something," I whispered, staring at the lines longer than I ever had before. Doing so caused me to faintly remember my reasoning. "To chase away the emptiness I felt."

Archer walked toward me carefully in case I bolted, but I was frozen. He took my hand tenderly, his skin sending shocks of heated electricity through my body. Setting my palm against the right side of his chest, my eyes widened when I felt his heart beating the same rhythm as mine. I looked up at him disorientated, but he smiled gently. "The scar on your chest, is also mine to bear. Why do you think you could never love or feel what you do for me with anyone else? Why you are so scared of me?"

I stared at him staggered. He then sighed quietly and looked up behind me. I turned to follow his gaze to see Zenith watching us, his eyes unreadable.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Resolve Of Truths**

I pulled my hand away from Archer's chest and walked over to Zenith. "Is it true? Is this why it wasn't anyone's fault?" I asked him. Zenith looked down at me with sad black eyes. He nodded faintly. "You knew, didn't you? All this time you knew," I breathed, feeling dizzy as more questions than I could focus on jumbled in my head. I hit his chest angrily. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled, unsure exactly what I was supposed to be feeling. Happiness? Sadness? Hurt? My eyes pricked with tears.

"Fearless…"

"What was the point of everything you did for me? Trying to make me fall in love with you when you knew I wouldn't. Why did you do that? To cause yourself more pain?" I interrupted, letting all my anger out now, feeling like I was about to pass out.

Zenith sighed and gently set his hand on the side of my face. "Your soul was so black with hatred for any man, but for my brother it shined brighter and warmer than any I had ever seen despite you never meeting him before. I knew then that you and he were Souled, but I did what I did because I wanted your soul, even if just a little, to shine for me so that I could feel its warmth."

"And does it? Was it worth it?" I whispered, starting to feel tired.

Zenith smiled. "Yes, it does and it was. Though only as your friend, not love, but it's all I could ever ask for." He paused and chuckled. "I guess this means I'll have to share you and try getting along with him now, won't I?" He grimaced, looking back at Archer for a slight second with a smile of mocking distaste.

I stepped back and glanced at Archer, who watched us quietly with no hint of jealousy or anger. His eyes were kind as he waited for us. I was in love with him? Was that what it was that I was so upset about? Happy that I was, sad because of Zenith, and hurt because he didn't tell me. Backing up and shaking my head to focus, I turned and began to run, pulling off my shoes to get more speed as I ran from the ball room, the fountain, and the two brothers who made my life more confusing than I wished it to be. I ran into the dark forest, my dress snagged and ripped on branches, but I kept going. I could hear no sound of pursuit and I was glad for the brief time alone, I had to clear my head and running felt like the only way. When I had gone as far as my legs allowed before growing tired, I rested against a tree.

After a few minutes I heard something rustle in the distance. A cold wind whistled through the leaves. The forest was turning pitch black with the thick canopy and the clouds beginning to cover the moon. I stood straight and faced the noise, searching for the cause of the snapping branches I heard. Then from the black I saw two large glowing red eyes coming closer to me. There was nothing holding them but black static as they floated in the air. I gasped. Kavan.

"Give me your soul, Razili!" Kavan's echoing voice yelled at me, coming toward me faster. Adrenaline filled me and I turned and began running once more. My lungs burned, but I pushed for more speed to get away from him.

It was hard to run in the dark, especially when you are being chased. I gasped as my foot snagged on a tree root. I fell forward, hitting my head against the ground, making my vision have spots of different colors before it turned back to normal. For a second I thought I was blind before gleaming red eyes were above me as Kavan picked me up off of the ground and held me in the air. Cold seeped into my body, making my limbs go numb so I couldn't struggle. I labored to breathe, trying to claw at nothing that would make him drop me, but my lungs felt like cracking ice whenever I tried to breathe in.

Kavan laughed menacingly at me. "I can feel your fear now," he said sinisterly. I could just see the smile on his mouth-less form as my vision began to haze. "It tastes delicious and all the easier to take your soul as my own. You aren't so fearless now, are you? Why do you think that is?"

I coughed, feeling my body begin to shiver even though the cold of the black static made me numb. My mind was going foggy and I gasped and coughed as I labored to just talk. _No_, I thought to myself, _I have to see him again, I can't be taken from him again. He has to know, he must know what I felt for him. _"A-" I choked. "Archer."

A howl shattered through the air, shaking the air and causing the trees to rumble from its force. Kavan's red eyes widened. "Impossible. Ask yourself who you are!"

Suddenly I was dropped to the ground, unable to move. The side of my face was against the ground and with my vision hazing in and out so all I could see was a large silhouetted figure of what looked like an animal. Everything turned bloody red and heat was all around me. I struggled to regain movement, sitting up weakly as I watched a black wolf with blazing bloody red eyes, nearly as tall as the trees with thirteen long tails, breathing fire at the black static. It growled and barked menacingly while it attacked Kavan, trees cracked and toppled while the fire ate at them before a sudden shrilling scream pierced through the night air and died out just as quick as it had came.

I struggled to stand, using a tree as support for my shaky legs. The black static covered the ground like dust as the fire burned it to nothing. The wolf coughed as it scratched at the ground with long red-tipped claws, picking up in its jaws large red eyes. Biting down on them with long sharp white teeth, they cracked and broke like glass as they fell to the ground in shards before the flames lapped them up too. It shook its head before turning toward me, the fire made it look frightening. There was an intricate design of metallic fur that changed shades of red that went from its nose and around its eyes. As it watched me gently it sat on its back legs and its ears drooped sadly. Its tails laid on the ground without a move. I stared at it oddly. Across its chest there was diagonal strip of red fur head from its right shoulder that didn't change shades like the pattern on its head and looked like more scar rather than a design.

"Archer?" I asked in a whisper. The wolf's large ears perked up and tails lifted slightly before dropping again as it whined forlornly, lowering its head. I coughed slightly at the pain as I forced myself to move toward him, my heart beat more rapidly than ever. Wrapping my arms around his large head and burying my face into his warm fur he rumbled with happiness, pushing his head closer to me. His fur was softer than anything I had ever felt before. I ran my fingers through it and grabbed a hold as if my life depended on it, the gesture seemed familiar to me.

"Why does it feel like I've met you before my dreams?" I thought out loud to myself, unfazed at my sudden admittance to having dreams about him.

Archer rumbled and pulled back, I could hear his bones cracking as his pelt receded and his snout shortened as he changed back into his human form, his eyes were still red but he no longer wore a suit, just black clothes and a cloak that's tail was ripped into thirteen. "Because we have," he answered.

I stared at him awestruck. "Oh, dear Lord, you really were in my dreams weren't you?" Archer gave me a slight smirk and I covered my mouth with embarrassment. "If we met before, when was it?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"When I saved you from falling out of the sky," he replied. I stared at him wide-eyed. Archer continued, "I couldn't understand why I bothered saving a human, but I couldn't stop myself. When I saw you I didn't want you to die." He ran his fingers through his messy black hair uneasily. "As for my behavior toward you, I don't know how to begin… I wanted you, but you're a human, so I tried everything to deny you were my Soul. I tried convincing myself that I hated you, but whenever I saw you I knew it wasn't true. I found myself drawn to you, so much I even followed you to Black Note. I also thought that if I could make you hate me then our Soul wasn't real and you would stay away from me, but you found me in the concert hall without an ounce of hatred in your eyes. After that, I couldn't deny it anymore. All I can say to you now is that I'm sorry for putting you through all of it."

I realized I was holding my breath as I took all of it in. Sighing from fatigue, my balance left me and I felt myself falling backward. Suddenly, I was caught from behind as Archer lowered us down, sitting against a tree while he held me comfortably in his arms. My body soaked in all his warmth and I shivered even with the heat of the remaining flames. Some wouldn't find forgiving an easy thing to do, but I gave it up without a fight. I had to, I wanted to. And despite having so much thrust on me, I couldn't help but feel happy about it. Suddenly I felt like I had found the half of me that had felt empty all this time.

"If we're Souled, does that mean we were always meant to be together? Is that why I can't hate you?" I asked against his chest, feeling my aching body grow tired as it warmed up. His smooth breathing and the rhythm of his heart sounded like a lullaby and slowly lured me closer to sleep. "Is that why I…" I hesitated, testing the words on my tongue, "love you?" I had always had a hard time saying them before, but to Archer they came out so sincere I was surprised with myself.

Archer's chest rumbled beneath my ear as he chuckled. "Yes, I believe so."

"Why am I scared of you?" I asked, looking up at him through half-closed eyelids.

Archer brushed back a stray hair before answering. "You tell me."

Clutching his shirt tightly in my trembling hand, I whispered, "Don't leave me again." I wasn't sure why I said it, but it came from somewhere in the back of my mind. "Don't leave me. Not again… Not again."

I felt Archer's fingers cover mine reassuringly. "You don't need to be scared anymore. I won't leave you alone."

_**Archer - Third Person**_

He watched quietly as Anonymous slept peacefully in his arms. For the first time in a long time, he felt he was somewhere he actually belonged. There was no right way to tell her, she wasn't a simple person that would just pass off on things so easily, but he had to tell her about being Souled. Keeping her in the dark to question why she was treated the way she was by him didn't sit right.

Archer was happy, though, and more content than he had been now that he had told her the truth. When he had woken up months ago, he hand no recollection of anything about his past, but with Anonymous, he felt like she was the only one he knew even though he couldn't remember ever having met her before.

Reaching up, he pulled off the mask around her eyes. "You shouldn't hide your face from me." He traced her face with his finger. Since he had spotted her falling from the sky like a wounded angel, he had been mesmerized by her. Seeing her at the ball room hypnotized him even more and now that she lay in his arms with her dress ripped from the merciless jungle, he didn't want to look away from her. Inhaling her scent, he felt intoxicated and wished time would stand still. Indeed, it was strange to be Souled to a human, but he smiled nonetheless. He gently touched the silver lines that were under her eyes, thinking it was eyeliner that so many girls wore, but it didn't come off or smudge. Archer tilted his head strangely, something about the silver lines seemed familiar. "Such a beautiful disaster," he whispered, tightening his arms around her as he laid his head against hers.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - To Bring Peace**

_**Anonymous - First Person**_

"_Papa!" I screamed feeling my heart feel like it was going to explode. My head pounded and hurt. The fresh scar on my chest stung as it slowly healed over. I saw a man run toward me, coming through the cold icy blue flames. His black hair fell over eyes matched the fire as they glowed sapphire. Sweat covered his forehead and he looked pained. He swooped me up into his strong arms as I screamed in agony. I cried harder, my eyes streaming with tears. "Papa, give him back to me!" I yelled, screaming bloody murder, hitting his chest with all the strength I could muster._

I gasped, sitting up quickly. The world was nearly pitch black except for the slices of the moon's light piercing through the canopy. I swallowed nervously, trying to calm my breathing before I felt hands touch my shoulders soothingly. I jumped slightly and looked back to see Archer's red eyes watching me with concern. Instantly, I felt my rigid body start to relax.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "I just have weird dreams," I replied. "How long have I been asleep?" I looked around anxiously, realizing Ael was going to scream at me.

"Only a few minutes," said Archer.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Felt like longer." I yawned and wiped my eyes feeling like I had slept for days and more rested than ever. I glanced at Archer awkwardly, unsure how to act around him now that he didn't really hate me. He opened his arms, welcoming my return to them. The way he looked at me caused butterflies to stir and I sat back against him as my heart pounded in my ears. He leaned his head against mine and made no secret as he inhaled my scent.

"Can you see them?" I asked. Archer shifted his head slightly, wanting more elaboration. "My dreams."

"No. Only if my own mind is there can I share them with you," he replied.

I reached up, taking his left arm from around me and examined the silvery lines that marked it. Holding my arm next to his, there was nothing different about the way the cuts looked whatsoever. "Why is it that you have these too?" I traced his lightly with my finger like I might reopen the scars.

"A Soul is more than being two parts of a whole. It's a connection that transcends reality. Those who are a part of a Soul can feel whatever the other feels." Archer grabbed my wrist and lifted it up, kissing the scars on my arm like they were treasures, sending sparks of electricity through my body wherever his lips touched. "By hurting yourself, you hurt me. And if you hurt me, then you would in turn hurt yourself."

"Is that why my soul can't be eaten from?" I asked quietly. "Because of being Souled? But how can that be possible if my brother's is like mine?"

"I don't know, I can't see much of your history," he replied. "Though being Souled warns off any preying demons, your souls are unique on their own."

I glanced at him, my body tensing. "My history? What do you know about my history?"

"If strong enough, those Souled will know whatever the other knows. I can see your past, but only to a certain point." The feeling of greedy hands that didn't belong to Archer began to crawl over my skin. I tried to shake them off, but my mind seemed to freeze. Feeling my body stiffen, Archer pulled me closer protectively and growled. "Those men should be killed for touching what is mine. I will do you no more harm than what I have already done. I would rather die than hurt you again." His words felt so surreal, but they gave me a promise that wrapped around me protectively and I knew at once he would be one that could actually keep any he made to me.

"If you know so much about me, why don't I know about you?"

Archer chuckled and made my body buzz with delight at the sound. "I don't even know about me. My memory only consists of a few months, so it's reasonable you can't see anything."

I tilted my head back to get a better look at him. His red eyes stood out in the darkness as they looked back at me tenderly. "Why can't you remember anything?"

He shrugged, leaning down and nuzzling my neck. A jolt of electric heat seared up my spine and I couldn't help but smile. "I faintly remember being in a place where time flowed strangely, but then I just remember is falling onto the library floor, anything before that is completely blank. Little facts about my life, like being a demon, I knew. And also about Zenith being my brother, but nothing more. Anything more complicated turns black." He laughed slightly, running his hand through his hair. "I know he hates me for not remembering him, but I've tried all I could. Though I can't blame him." Seeing my remorse, Archer set a soft kiss on my temple. "Zenith knew what he was getting himself into with you. He's too proud for you to take pity on." His words comforted me slightly.

"So what about Kelly? Didn't you ask her to marry you?" I asked, not doing well to hide the venom in my voice, sounding more possessive than I ever had been in my life.

Archer chuckled at my protectiveness. "She was there when I woke in the library, she said we had a history, but I couldn't help feeling there was someone else. Even with her persistent advances there was nothing between her and I, after I found you I knew there could be nothing. Despite what you've seen it was only to try getting you to hate me, but she found I was using her and the ring she wore was her own doing to keep you away and to gain prestige among the other demons. I never asked her anything."

I felt relief as my jealousy suddenly subsided like there wasn't one suspicious thought in my mind knowing he would only tell me truths. Archer tilted his head to the side as if he was listening for something. "What is it?" I asked.

He smiled kindly to me with slight disappointment in his eyes. "Your laughter and you're brother's music. We should get back before you're missed at the finale."

"How far are we?" I asked, trying to figure which way to go, but everything looked the same.

"About five miles or so, you have quite the speed and stamina," he complemented, looking me up and down. I looked away awkwardly, leaning forward so he could stand. Archer reached his hand out for me to take. I looked at it only for a second before taking it without question, the warmth of it filling me to the brim as butterflies took off in my stomach again when he pulled me up against him.

I winced and looked down at my legs. Even in the minimal light, I could see thin strips of dried blood mixed with dirt from cuts and bruises all over them. Archer dropped down and I gasped and jumped as his hands touched the scratches. "Hold still," he ordered firmly. I did as I was told, kinda disappointed in myself for actually following orders. I hissed when the scars started to sting from a eerie red light that glowed from Archer's palms.

I groaned as I looked at the dress, it was torn to shreds and looked like I was wearing high class rags. "This isn't going to be easy to explain."

Archer chuckled and pulled back. My legs were perfectly smooth, not a scrape or ugly black bruise remained. "A bit materialistic, don't you think? Though I guess that's what you get for being a thief."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Well excuse me, but I usually heal fast enough I can worry about other things instead."

Archer smiled amusedly, his red eyes grew brighter as they looked at me. Holding out his hand with his palm toward me, the wind picked up through the trees and circled around us. It felt for a second like the air was being sucked from my lungs before suddenly disappearing and the trees stood still. I glanced down to see my dress was completely fixed, nothing showed that anything had happened to the smooth black fabric. I looked up at Archer skeptically.

"Trying to show off?" I asked with my eyebrow raised, though I couldn't help but smile.

He smirked. "Actually, that's Zenith's department." He handed me back my mask that I hadn't noticed fall off. "Come, we should hurry."

"So I can end up ripping my dress again? I don't think we'll make it in time walking five miles. Ael's going to have my head," I moaned.

Archer's smile widened and showed off two pairs of fangs on his top and bottom teeth. "Who said we're walking?" he asked.

Taking a few steps back from me, I watched as black fur began to take over his body. His legs and arms lengthened while his hands and feet turned into paws with long curled claws. His mouth extended and morphed into a long black snout. Thirteen tails waved like a fan behind him as the metallic design on his head drew itself along his fur leaving Archer standing as a wolf. I stared in awe as he came toward me, licking my face and lowering his front legs for me to climb on. I laughed with disbelief as I pulled myself onto his back. Making sure I had a good grip on his fur before he took off with surprising speed through the forest. Even with how big he was never once did he graze a tree. There wasn't even a sound of his paws touching the forest floor. I leaned down, feeling his strong muscles working beneath my hands as he ran. The heat of them soaked into me and I felt free as the wind brushed against my face.

It didn't take long before we reached the garden's clearing. I slid from Archer's back as he slowed. As if on cue, Zenith appeared coming out the glass doors and jumping off the ledge instead of taking the stairs to meet us at the fountain. His eyes held no remorse for anything, it was just like Archer had said, he was a very proud man. Instead, his black eyes were still as kind as ever as he held out my shoes. I smiled thankfully and took them. He glanced behind me at a cracking sound and I followed his gaze as well to see Archer changing back.

"Kavan is dead," Archer told him.

"That means the killings should stop, right?" I asked, looking at Zenith. I could tell he was still a little edgy about Archer being around him, but he strained to put up with him for my sake. He smiled at me like everything was still the same as before.

He nodded. "We'll wait a week to see, then I'll take a group out to feed, if it was Kavan, there shouldn't be anymore killings. That aside, Zan's final song is about to begin," he said, obviously ignoring Archer as he came to stand next to me, showing some possessiveness. I smiled sadly at Zenith, but he nudged me amusedly. "I'm fine, Fearless." He glanced at Archer with a challenge as his black eyes turned red like his brother's. "You may be Souled, but I'll still be here for you."


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Why Not?**

We entered the ballroom to still filled with swirling dancers. The change in temperature as we entered sent chills up my spine. Archer held my hand for all to see, no longer ashamed to show he was Souled to a human. Some demons glanced our way, but none gave me hateful or objectionable eyes. Zenith stayed close, but despite his reassurance I still felt somewhat sorry for him, I always would. However, he treated me as if nothing had changed and didn't allow any guilt to rest on my shoulders.

The dancers slowed and clapped with delight when the music ended. Zenith turned to me, still avoiding any acknowledgement of Archer, and smiled. "If you'll excuse me." He made a slight bow before disappearing into thin air.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I heard Zenith's voice resound through the room. In a mirror I saw him standing above us on the banister where the musicians were. Archer led me to the middle of the floor, turning around so that we could see him better. "May we have another round of applause for a great virtuoso, Zan." He gestured behind him as Ael walked up and smiled as he waved to the applauding crowd. "As the night comes to a close, Zan has one final piece to perform which he has dedicated to his lovely sister, Anonymous." Zenith held his hand out toward me with a teasing smirk and it felt like a spot light shown on me. Inwardly I growled at him for drawing attention, it made me self-conscious as everyone clapped, but I smiled when I caught eyes with Ael who smiled happily back before returning to the others and picking up his violin.

"May I have the last dance?" Archer asked pleasantly. I turned to him and nodded shyly. He wrapped his arm around and held me close as the music started. Slowly, he began to lead me in a dance of elegance. Following him was as simple as breathing. As the music flowed, if felt like we were dancing on it. He spun me around and swung me out before pulling me back to him.

I closed my eyes as I listened to Ael's music closer. The melodic notes echoed inside of my heart, making it feel so light that it didn't even feel like it was beating. My feelings stirred more with this song than anything. The music sounded painfully romantic, like love being torn apart. It was so beautifully sad, I felt it wrapping around me and reaching into the depths of my soul. I started when I felt something on the side of my face.

Opening my eyes I saw Archer watching me with eyes that mirrored everything I was feeling. His hand caressed the side of my face, wiping away tears I hadn't noticed secretly escape from my eyes. We had stopped moving and stood in the middle of the floor, everything else seemed to disappear and it was just me and him. More tears began to rim my eyes. This song didn't feel like it was just for me, it felt like it was made for us.

Slowly, Archer leaned down, grazing his lips across mine. As he breathed out, I took his breath in and it was like we supplied each other air. Ever so softly, he set his mouth against mine, more gentle than he ever had been. The world melted away as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He tasted sweeter than sugar and the heat of his mouth soaked into me like quicksilver. I wanted more, so much more. It felt like if I stopped I might have died. Kissing him was like breathing and more important than air. I leaned forward, pressing for more. Even sliding my tongue out over his lips. When Archer didn't respond fast enough, I bit his bottom lip and I felt his chest rumble with a growl.

Surprised at my own impertinence, I pushed back wide-eyed. I had never felt like this before with any other man and it scared me. But Archer just gazed at me with a want in his red eyes that I could feel crawling under my skin. The corner of his lips smirked faintly and he leaned down so his mouth was next to my ear. His hot breath made chills run up my spine as he whispered.

"I know what you feel. Hesitance, because of how those men treated you and made you do." He did nothing to hide the anger in his voice, but beneath it I could hear the reassuring kindness. "I also know of your desire, because it is mine as well, but I will not touch you nor make you do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I promise though, love, that I will not hurt you nor forsake you and I will be patient for as long as you need." I closed my eyes as I listened to his soothing voice. It calmed my heart and stilled my mind. His words came to me just as softly as the music when it faded to an end, bringing the world back into focus.

We turned to face the Minstrel's Gallery and clapped with all the others as Luido and Zenith helped Ael up onto the banister and bowed with a pleased smile on his face. As the party started to wind down and demons left, Ael ran across the balcony and down the stairs like lightning. His eyes were a more brighter, deeper sapphire than I had ever saw them.

"How'd you like it?" he asked excitedly. I kneeled and wrapped him in a heartfelt hug.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard in my life," I told him. I felt his arms wrap around me too.

"I worked on it the most," he said. "I wanted it to be perfect and special for you."

"Kinda sad though, don't you think?" I asked him skeptically.

Ael smiled knowingly. "The most beautiful songs are sad ones."

I laughed. "Well you would know maestro."

He finally seemed to take notice of Archer and waved. "Hi, Archer," he greeted.

"Good evening, Zan," Archer replied with a slight bow. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Not for the excuse of being Souled, though it was part of it, but just because his mannerisms and behavior was so much different from Zenith's it was a little stifling.

Under Ael's gaze, I could see the gears working in his brilliant mind as he looked between Archer and I. Sudden embarrassment kicked in when I realized that we were in complete view for him to see when we kissed. The look in his eyes while he processed whatever it was he was trying to figure out was curiosity rather than the animosity that he usually had with my other boyfriends. He pointed at me and then Archer, back and forth like he was fitting puzzle pieces together.

Finally he just gave me a smile that held a secret. "Well okay then."

"Okay then what?" I asked him, expecting some sort of skeptical look on his face or something, but he just smiled knowingly. Behind him, Zenith appeared, propping his elbow on Ael's head like a stool. The look in his eyes was the same as Ael's as I looked between the two of them. I pointed at Ael while I stared at Zenith inquisitively. "You told him didn't you?"

Zenith smiled like a child caught red-handed. "I figured it'd save the awkwardness," he replied as Ael pushed his arm off of his head.

I looked back down at Ael. "And you're okay with it? No lecture?"

Ael glanced at Archer, examining him up and down before nodding. "If you're Souled then there's no stopping it, but I like him so it's okay," he said. Then, before I could argue more with him over the matter, he glared at me and flicked my forehead. "You missed my concert," he accused, clearly dropping the subject.

"Only, like, ten minutes," I reasoned, but still felt a little guilty for it.

Ael smiled. "Dance with me."

I raised by eyebrow skeptically. "You and I both know that's not going to turn out very well."

He held up a finger. "One song, you owe me big time."

I smiled and laughed as he took my hand, pulling and swinging us around in circles to no music. I glanced at Archer and Zenith to see they both had disappeared. Suddenly the empty ball room began to fill with the sultry sound of a cello that was then joined by a violin. Ael and I looked up to see Archer sliding his bow across the blue cello and Zenith smoothly glided his bow over violin strings. The other's joined in suit after they recovered from the sudden shock of the two brothers. Obviously Zenith's hatred for Archer was well known, but he did as he promised and tolerated Archer's presence for my sake. Though deep down I felt that Zenith still wanted to be Archer's little brother and have the closeness they once had.

I stumbled forward when a sudden weight hit me in the back. I looked to see Luido smiling happily at me. "Dance with me too!" he said.

Before I could say anything, Ael pulled me away from Luido's grasp. Standing in front of me like he was the only one allowed. "I asked her first," he argued.

"But you already danced with her," Luido replied back.

"Swinging around with no music doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly as the two argued back and forth. I looked up where the music still flowed to catch eyes with Archer, who gave me a faint smile, then with Zenith who nodded slightly. It was then that I knew that everything was going to be okay.

It would be okay…wouldn't it?


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - If Only A Dream**

For the next week, Zenith thought it best that Ael and I didn't come by so that in case Kavan wasn't the killer we might flush the demon out by depriving him of a soul's essence being around. Needless to say it was one of the most boring weeks in my and Ael's life. Until the end of the week and fall break was over, we had nowhere to really go.

Zenith said he would tell us if anything had happened, though I guessed that B would be the first to call before Zenith could even blink. She had called me at six in the morning the day after the ball just to ask me what had happened. Despite my growling, she pestered me with question after question until I finally told her the verdict which she in turn squealed my ear off for.

"You are such a player," she taunted.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I am not," I said before hanging up. No explanation was logically possible. I couldn't tell her about being Souled, she wouldn't understand anything about demons. I couldn't tell her that Zenith just wanted to be friends when it wasn't true. The only thing I could tell her was that I was with Archer and that was that.

Ael practiced his songs to show his teacher when he got back. I laid on the couch like a potato most of the time as I listened. You may ask yourself what you would do with your lives without a TV and computer at your disposal. My advice to you is you must lead a more interesting life than those two items can entertain you with.

"Where is your book?" I asked Ael, deciding the least I could do with my time would be to read the time away.

"I lent it to Luido and Zenith," he replied.

God, I wished I had a TV right now. "What'd you do with the feathers?" I asked, my arm laying over my eyes.

Ael looked from his music to me with a glint in his eyes. "That's a secret."

"And you can't tell me?" I asked skeptically.

"Nope, but I'll tell you that those feathers are really special," he told me, hinting more than them just being rare and most likely the last feathers to exist.

"Yeah? How'd you figure that out? What do they do?" I asked, playing along with him.

"That's still a secret," he said, continuing on with his music. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine be that way," I grumbled boredly, though inwardly amused at his childish antics. "I'm going to bed." Rubbing his head playfully as I passed by. Yes it was only ten at night and I was going to bed before Ael, but sleeping was the only way to make time pass when one was bored. Not that Ael was boring of course, but he wasn't as playful during the night as in the morning. I had to admit that there was another reason for my early retirement, though. Since the night of the masquerade I was visited in my dreams by Archer. Every time I woke I could remember the faint feeling of his lips on mine and his hands holding me against him. It was like an addiction, I couldn't wait to go to sleep every night just to see him again, even if nothing remained in the morning. And thus, with my lack of technology, I changed my clothes, slipped into bed, and listened to music fill the house as Ael played the song that he had made for me. It still made me feel as I did before when I was dancing and it reminded me of Archer. Slowly, the melody lulled me easily to sleep.

_The world is pitch black and cold. It feels like I'm falling and my heart feels like it's about to explode, adding to the effect of the sudden emptiness that is inside me. My head pounded and a whining sound was ringing in my ears. For some reason there didn't seem to be enough air and I labored and choked to breathe, my lungs starting to feel like cracking ice from the cold. My body began to feel numb and I realized that I was screaming, more in my mind since no sound would come out of my mouth. Panic started to set into my nerves and my already shallow breath became more ragged because of it._

"_Calm down, love. There is no need to be scared."_

_The voice wrapped around me comfortingly and immediately I gasped as my lungs finally allowed air into them. I shook as my nerves released all the anxiety I had felt. The sudden excess of oxygen made my head swirl with dizziness, I felt myself falling. The black, I hadn't realized, was because my eyes were closed. Slowly, I opened them and revealed the black and white world of my room. For a second it seemed so real I thought I had woken up, but there was a very thin haze outlining my vision that reaffirmed that I was still in a dream._

_I shivered at the emptiness I still felt, but my heart quickened when arms encircled me, pulling me back against something hard and warm. I sucked in a breath as I glanced back to see Archer lying next to me on my small bed that wouldn't fit both of us if we weren't so close to each other. The blankness I felt disappeared immediately as I turned over, pressing my face against his chest, clutching his soft shirt in my fists. A strong heartbeat echoed my own as I listened with contentment, sighing._

_Archer set a gentle kiss on my forehead before nuzzling my hair then down to my neck and nipping at it sending shocks of surprise and pleasure beneath my skin. His arms tightened around me, holding me closer with no intent of letting go. Every night that week I had dreamt of him. All the other times we enjoyed each other's company in the field where I had first met him, but being in my room was a definite surprise in the change of scenery._

"_Why are we in here?" I whispered, slightly unnerved though not completely uncomfortable with a man under the covers of my bed with me._

"_It's your dream, love," Archer mused, his voice sounding drowsy as if he was on the verge of sleep. His eyes were closed gently as he held me without any other notion, but slowly one of his hands caressed up and down my back like he was mentally remembering ever curve of my body. Then his eyes opened, their dark black depths examining me curiously. "Is that what you wear to bed?" he asked with amusement as his gaze looked me down and back up with a pleasure that he did nothing to hide._

_I glanced down to see myself wearing the largest black shirt I had ever seen. It could have fit on a man that weight 600 pounds and was the size of a boulder, but it still wouldn't be long enough to cover his stomach. The neckline plunged down my chest, though luckily it showed nothing but the skin between my breasts. The hem came down to my knees, but I felt no shorts only underwear. "Oh hell no," I gasped, immediately covering myself with my arms and pulling the shirt down further, which didn't help with the neckline, never had I dreamt myself in this attire._

_Archer chuckled and smirked. "You should dream of your room more often," his voice still sounded lethargic, but it held a seductive tone. He lifted his hand up to trace my jawline, his fingertip moving down my neck and making my breath catch in my chest when he grazed the scar across my heart._

_It wasn't just his touch that made it so I couldn't breathe very well. When I looked up at him, his shirt was magically gone and revealed a mirrored scar on his otherwise smooth skin. I reached toward him, doing the same with my fingertip as he did to mine. It glimmered slightly lighter and silver looking against his skin. Spanning from his right shoulder diagonally across his heart and ending just above the pant line of his hip. He seemed to stiffen the same as me as I touched it._

_When his hand started moving again, he moved cautiously and slowly. The edges of his fingers barely slid beneath the neck of my shirt and my breath hitched. "Archer…" I hissed, grabbing his wrist so hard my hand turned white from the strain even though he stopped without arguing._

_He pulled his hand back and my grip loosened slightly before he lifted my hand up to kiss my knuckles. His black eyes had swirls of red swimming in them. They locked with mine and it felt like he was looking into the depths of my soul. "Trust me," he whispered, his lips barely moving. I felt his hand press against the middle of my chest once again, but didn't move to explore further. "It's only a dream, anything that happens stays here. But even so, I have held you these past few days and all I ask is to have your heart closer to mine. I promise to do nothing more until you allow it."_

_I struggled to breathe, but let go of his wrist and dropped my hand to the bed. I nodded slightly. "Okay," I said barely audible, hearing even in the quietness of my voice the shake that slowly began to take over my body._

_Archer moved with precaution, making sure I could keep track of ever movement he made so I didn't startle myself out of the dream. His hands reached down, grabbing the edge of my shirt. His fingertips grazed the skin of my thigh, no doubt on purpose, but with a tenderness that I hardly stiffened at the. I gripped his shoulders with slight alarm as he lifted my shirt up, stopping just above my stomach. Our eyes never looked away as he slowly lowered his head. Pressing a soft kiss against my stomach and making my muscles tighten and tremble more as butterflies took off and made my heart feel like it was about to fail. Despite my nervousness I couldn't help but want him to do more, to touch me more. But true to his word he didn't. Instead he pulled the neck of my shirt open and pushed his own through it before pulling the shirt back down over us both. The heat of his skin set fire to my body more so now that there was no fabric between us. Shaking his hair out of his face as I stared at him with both scrutiny and fascination and he smirked at me._

"_What? Never took 'get under your shirt' as a literal line, huh?" he teased as his arms wrapped around me. His hands spread across my back and soothed me with massaging caresses, easing all my shakiness to oblivion. My muscles turned to liquid under his touch._

_I leaned forward and set my lips against his. Threading my fingers through his softer than silk hair. Unconsciously my body arched against his, fitting like a perfect piece of a puzzle. He eyed me watchfully as I pulled my arms into the shirt, tracing blindly every muscle of his chest. I could tell he was restraining himself, as he had been every dream we shared. All on account of my hesitance, but everything he held inside I could feel as if it was my own restraint. Surely, it showed he could love me without anymore physical contact, but how could I show I loved him if I denied him more?_

"_Tell me," I whispered, managing to get my thoughts in order and letting my guards and walls slowly crumble. Archer tilted his head forward so our foreheads touched as he listened undividedly. "If we weren't Souled, would you have fallen in love with me?"_

_He let out a breath that smelled as delicious as he tasted. "If we weren't Souled, I would have hated you." I winced slightly, feeling my heart pound like it was about to break, but Archer kissed my lips gently. "Because you would have fallen for my brother. Even then, I would have done everything to find a way to become Souled with you."_

_Tears pricked my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. "Love me," I whispered into his ear, pressing my body against him._


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 - Love On High**

I woke feeling more rested than ever. The remaining remnants of my dream slowly slipping into nothing more than imagination. I was lost in a sensation I couldn't completely describe, but I wanted to feel again. Even awake, my body was hot for more of Archer's touch. My mind whirled with the memories of the dream and I let myself indulge in all dreams, it didn't seem to last that long. Excitement burned through my nerves along with a little bewilderment since nothing of his caresses were real, though my body made them feel like it.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly when I heard Ael knock on the door for me to wake up. Fall break was over, getting back to the normal routine would be a blessing from the boredom. My mood, however, could care less about anything negative right then. It was a strange feeling, not that I didn't like it. Everything I looked at seemed brighter and vibrant with color. The pessimistic part of my brain seemed startled that this much optimism existed and was even comprehendible.

Ael seemed to notice and he lifted a curious eyebrow, eyeing me suspiciously. "What's with you?"

I leaned against the counter next to him with a stupid smile plastered on my face. Picking up my already made coffee and drinking it down as quick as I could once the sugar spiked liquid touched my tongue. All the sweetness added to my good mood, inducing a very rare caffeinated sugar high. "I'm in love," I stated without thinking, laughing a little hysterically at the idea.

Ael's eyes darkened slightly and he looked away from me, picking with his spoon at the remaining cereal bobbing in the milk of his bowl. The sudden air around him was stifling, especially for him, and something in my brain flicked on and destroyed my buzz as my senses came back and focused on him. I smiled gently and wrapped my arm around him reassuringly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I thought you liked Archer." He barely even looked at me, but I saw in the corner of his eye a shimmer of water. Immediately I was on alert, turning him in the stool to face me. "Zan, what is it?" Ael still didn't look at me, but his voice came out a little more controlled so it wouldn't shake from his tears.

"I do like Archer, a lot and I'm happy for you, but…" I waited patiently and he sighed, a tear escaping. "But I don't want you to love him more than me."

"Oh, Ael," I whispered, pulling him into my arms and hugging him tightly to me. His face buried into my shoulder as his arms wrapped around me possessively. My mind reeled at the thought of his pain. At the masquerade he seemed completely fine with how everything turned out. It hadn't occurred to me that he might have been putting on a façade to keep anyone from worrying. Of course Ael wouldn't have been totally okay with me and Archer. He'd had trouble with others in my life before, though he accepted Archer, but he'd also had me all to himself his whole life. Sharing me would be hard to do. "I love you more than anything in the world. There's no way anyone or anything could surpass you."

Ael's head lifted and he pulled back with a hopeful look in his watery blue eyes. "Really?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course, but you've gotta give me a little break with Archer. Being Souled, I'm kinda physically obligated to love him. Like I'm genetically obligated to love you," I teased, blowing out a sarcastic tired breath and wiping my hand across my forehead. "It's exhausting."

Ael laughed, his spirits back up. I had to give myself a pat on the back for that. "Yeah, well, it's not like I could choose family anyway," he replied, sliding off my lap.

It took me a second to process, but by that time Ael had already disappeared around the corner. "Hey!" I yelled, hearing him laugh at my slowness.

I rolled my eyes and stepped off the chair. Going into the living room where Ael was putting his backpack on before slinging the violin over his shoulder. He looked at me expectantly and I grabbed his cello as he walked out the door with the hoverboard. The ride to school was silent, but not awkward just peaceful. Like life could go on without any other care in the world. As I dropped Ael off and began to leave he grabbed my wrist tightly and I turned back to see an anxious look in his eyes. "You'll come back for me right?"

I stared at him for a moment. Maybe his worries weren't completely dissolved about my attentions between him and Archer, but I couldn't understand it would take some time getting used to. I nodded and smiled at him, poking his forehead with my finger. "I promise, Zan, I'll always come back."

With that he smiled with relief and let go of me before turning and heading into his building. I stared after him through the glass doors until he disappeared. Taking back to the skies I was going to head for the mansion until I had a sudden inspiring urge. I turned back toward the house with excitement.

I ran through the front door to my room, opening a closet that I had rarely ever entered to see frames with paintings and sketch pads sitting side by side in the cluttered space. I pulled each of the paintings I couldn't remember doing when I was younger out of the closet, setting them in a pile beside me. Some where small, others large. Most of them were watercolor. It was a type that took the most discipline to learn since no brush strokes could be taken back. All of the paintings and drawings, though, were black and white. Except one.

I pulled out a larger drawing book that still looked brand new with all its pages completely blank and waiting for something to be created on them. A thicker paper for watercolor slipped from between them onto my lap and my eyes fixated on it with shock. The whole paper was covered in different shades of red. Flames that looked like they were so real they were devouring the paper they were painted on. I picked it up delicately, like it might have burned me too. This painting was the last thing I remember doing. What I saw on every blank canvas I tried to illustrate on. Fire that had come to life from my imagination.

I shook my head, dropping the paper to the floor. _There is no such thing_, I thought to myself. _It doesn't mean anything. I can still paint._

A bag hung inside the closet with a kit that held every utensil and color for every genre of art one could need. I took the watercolors and grabbed a blank canvas and an easel before going into the living room. Getting paper towels and a cup of water ready. With a light pencil I drew and painted again for the first time in years. I didn't know how much time had gone by, but I took no breaks until I was finished. I stared with amazement at what I had been able to do more than what I had done.

_Anonymous, open the door_, a voice called in my head. I looked around suspiciously beforeI stood and headed for the door, wondering if I had heard right, opening it to see Archer standing there with a bouquet of roses redder than I had ever seen. I stared at him with both shock and awe. Sometimes people have the ability to think about other things while thinking about one main thing. At that precise moment my main thought was completely taken aback and just filled with wonder while circling thoughts freaked out about my arms, hands, and clothes being covered with stripes of paint. No doubt some was on my face too.

At my persistent staring Archer seemed to grow nervous as he looked down at the flowers. "Is this not how it is done?" he asked, slightly disappointed with himself.

His voice pulled me out of my momentary zoned out state and I laughed. His eyes snapped back up at me anxiously. "Sorry, I've never got flowers before. And seeing you here kinda startled me." Archer scratched the back of his head fretfully and I couldn't help but smile more at his change in behavior. In dreams so confident, now so unsure. I took the roses from him and inhaled their delicate scent. He seemed relieved when I did. "What are they for?" I asked, backing into the house.

Archer followed, examining the inside of my home before looking at me with a smirk, all his confidence back. "After a dream like last night, I had to come up with some sort of thank you. Besides, I had to see you."

I felt heat in my head that made me dizzy with embarrassment at his words. Thinking of ways to calm down I excused myself to the kitchen, finding a vase for the flowers to fill with water. While the water ran, I scrubbed what I could of the paint from my fingers and arms. The cold, however, did little to simmer my sudden need to be closer to Archer and run my hands through his midnight black hair.

I went back into the living room to see him staring at my painting with interest. Feeling me presence, he glanced at me and smiled. "The Leviathan," he commented, looking back at the black and white canvas. Crashing waves of an angry sea and a stormy sky held two ships no bigger than my pinky nail captive. While beneath the waves a monstrous and beautiful serpent coiled and examined the boats with interest. The scales on its sides were sapphire and stood out from the otherwise neutral coloring.

I, however, was more captivated by him. I knew it was one of those girly things, but holy hell, Archer was inside my house. Just the thought made my nerves jump with excitement. Surely he could tell how nervous I was in his presence. Being together in a dream was one thing, but having the full flesh and blood only a few feet away and actually able to touch me was almost irresistible.

"How did you know?" I asked, trying to keep my mind from attacking him. It's funny how once you've let go of all your reservations and dropped your guard how quick you are to do whatever you want.

"One exists in our seas," he replied, smirking as if he knew my secret detour. "You've illustrated it quite accurately, it's impressive. Except the scales are emerald, not sapphire, or amethyst purple I can't remember."

"I painted one of the Leviathans in Ael's book," I told him.

"Hmm," he mused.

Finally, my restraint broke and I walked up to him placing both my hands on each side of his face and pulling him down so our lips met. He didn't seem surprised, instead I felt his lips turn into a knowing smirk. I pulled back slightly.

"Earlier you spoke into my mind," I whispered and he nodded. "But you already know what I'm going to say."

Archer grasped my arms. "It is not the same as a dream," he warned.

"Because it would be real," I replied. "Please, I just want you." I did all I could to push my thoughts and feelings to him.

His resistance seemed to fail and I knew he immediately felt what I did. Archer kissed me more possessively then. "You can have all of me."


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - (F)risky Business**

"_Papa!" I screamed feeling my heart feel like it was going to explode. My head pounded and hurt. The fresh scar on my chest stung as it slowly healed over._

_A man ran toward me, coming through the cold icy blue flames. His black hair fell over eyes matched the fire as they glowed sapphire. Sweat covered his forehead and he looked pained. He swooped me up into his strong arms as I screamed in agony. "Don't worry, baby, you'll be alright," he said to me, carrying my small body out of the flames. In his other arm he held a baby that cried with all the pain I felt. The man set me down outside our home, handing me the crying baby gently. "Now hold on tight to your brother, Anonymous. Don't let go."_

"_Papa, give him back to me!" I yelled, screaming bloody murder, hitting his chest with all the strength I could muster. Even though I was young and really wasn't very strong, he winced each time my fists made contact._

_The man, my father, smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry, love, I can't do that." Leaning forward, he kissed my forehead tenderly. "It'll be alright. Be strong for you and your brother, now." With that, he lowered Zan into my arms and stood up, running back into the burning house. I watched as the roof caved in only seconds after he disappeared._

"_Archer!" I screamed, hugging Zan closer to me as tears streamed down my face._

I sat up, eyes wide and on full alert. Glancing around the room until my eyes landed on a figure lying next to me. "Holy hell," I nearly screamed, falling back onto the floor, pulling a blanket down with me. It took a moment for everything to flood back into me and replace the remnants of my dream. Realization hit me that it was Archer and not some perverted stranger lying in my bed and for the first time I felt humiliated at my lack of finesse.

Archer looked momentarily startled as his eyes fixated on me. The red in them wasn't as bright as it had been before, but desire still swam in their darker depths. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously, propping himself on his elbow. Though his eyes didn't seemed to hold hint of seriousness as they examined me with interest.

I realized the top half of my body was fully exposed and for another first time in my life I could feel my face flush with embarrassment. Quickly, I grabbed the blanket and covered myself. Luckily his bottom half was covered as well, I wasn't sure how I would have reacted if it wasn't. With the way he was looking at me, more with longing than anything, I nervously brushing nonexistent hair from my face as a distraction. He seemed slightly hurt at my covering up and a guilty feeling swept through me, but his eyes never wavered from me. Then I remembered he had asked a question.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said. "I was just startled for a second."

Archer looked away from me then and an unnerving weight settled in my chest. Slowly, I stood, still holding the blanket in front of me like a guard, and sat next to him. I placed a hand gently on the side of his face to make him look at me. His body tensed as his gaze raised to meet mine.

"It was just a dream I had that freaked me out," I assured him, embarrassed to tell him he did too for a second. I smiled, leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I don't regret anything." The tension and weight I felt disappeared immediately.

"Good," he replied with a sly smile. "Because I can't say that I'm sorry for it." Archer leaned back and his whole body took up nearly all the room on the bed. My eyes assessed him without a thought of humiliation. His wide chest with the scar that made him look like a fierce warrior not to be trifled with. Finely toned, but not chiseled, muscles sculpted his abs, which made him all the more alluring to look at. Too much muscle tone on guys made them look like body builders on steroids, it didn't look good at all.

I looked up and caught him staring back at me and again my face flushed slightly as I looked away. Catching a glance at the clock on the wall, it had only been a few hours and I still had plenty of time before I had to go get Ael. I scratched my head trying to distract Archer from staring at me so much, but it didn't work since I could just _feel_ his eyes caressing me. Finally figuring something out to release the tension, or at least _my_ tension, I dropped my hand and looked at Archer, who didn't seem bothered by his incessant staring in the least bit.

"I need to take a shower," I told him. "I probably smell like a wet dog." I clasped my hands over my mouth when I realized what I had said, trying not to laugh and failing as I glanced at Archer to see an amused look in his eye as he smiled and began to laugh as well. He leaned closer sifting a hand through my hair as he nuzzled his face against my neck and inhaled.

"Well, I think you smell delicious." Warm moisture spread on the side of my neck and he added, "Taste good too."

"Ok then," I stated, jumping up before the heat consumed me and caused my body to attack him without warning. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and made my way to the bathroom as fast as I could. The tile against my feet made my shiver from the cool as I stepped into the tub. Turning the water on as cold as it would go, hoping that it might do something for my burning skin. I started slightly when the glass door slid open next to me. Instinctively, I tried to cover myself against the eyes of the perpetrator, but I relaxed slightly to see Archer looking at me with a mischievous spark in his eye.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, stepping in before I could even answer. He hissed as the water sprayed his back. Quickly turning it hot, which did nothing to help my reheating body as he stood so close and seductively wet as water dribbled down his chest and arms, though my aching muscled did loosen up. "How can you stand it so cold?"

"Don't judge me for my showering habits," I replied, finding my voice.

He smirked, leaning down and licking the water from my neck up to my cheek. "Mmm, it is a good habit," he rumbled, setting his hands firmly on my hips and pulling me toward him in a knee-weakening, life-sucking, kiss. A quiet moan escaped me and his tongue delved into my mouth. This man was my kryptonite as I held onto his shoulders for dear life. "Now you really are a wet dog."

"What made you paint this?" Archer asked, hold up a small black frame with a picture that looked like an optical illusion. Five spheres with different patterns almost blended into a background of shattered pieces of black and white.

"Don't know," I replied for the hundredth time, leaning against his side as I scribbled on a picture I had been working on for the last hour while he explored the many portraits and books with curiosity. The side of my hand was gray from rubbing against the paper while I worked on some strange design that you'd think a graphic designer would make on a computer. Take _that _modern technology!

"You don't remember anything?" he asked skeptically.

"Not since before I was nine, nope," I replied without a glance.

My newfound inspiration and discovery in actually creating art on paper again had my mind buzzing with new ideas. I most did realistic things, like still life but no people, it all had to be precise, even when watercoloring I couldn't make it look like how most watercolors look, it had to look crisp and clean like an oil painting. Otherwise, I did abstract things like what I was drawing now.

Suddenly Archer moved and his lips caught my tongue that had been unconsciously peeking out, I did this when I was concentrating while drawing something I really wanted to get out. I was surprised as he pushed me down against the carpet and made our tongues dance.

I moaned slightly when he pulled back and kissed the sweet-spot just below my jaw. "You are incorrigible," I told him.

"Insatiable, more like," he replied, trailing kisses and licks everywhere to retrace where he had already been. "I can't get enough of you."

An persistent chime kept bugging my ears and luckily we had our clothes on for long enough that I still had some peripheral sense other than being completely focused Archer to hear the phone ringing in the kitchen. I glanced at the clock to see it was almost time for me to go get Ael so I couldn't really indulge myself in anymore pleasure. I pushed against him reluctantly and he unwillingly pulled back despite my weak efforts.

I escaped from his grasp and rushed to the phone before it stopped ringing. It could have been Ael, though he hardly ever called unless he was feeling sick, which was rare. Instead when I answered it, it was a different voice entirely.

"Hello?"

"Anonymous, are you home?" Russ's voice asked on the other end.

"Yeah," I replied, surprised since Russ _never_ called and was always the one calling him. "But I'm about to go get Ael, what do you want?" I was slightly annoyed, but a thrill went up my spine as Archer wrapped his arms around me and nibbled on my other ear. I stifled a laugh, trying to push him away, but failing.

"I need to talk to you, alone" Russ sounded completely serious, which wasn't something to be taken lightly. Last time he was serious was during a business deal and he ended up in jail for a week for breaking a man's legs before I bailed him out.

"About what?" My breathing hitched slightly as Archer's hands slid beneath my shirt and wandered my stomach.

"When's a good time?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"I don't know, Friday? While Ael's at school?" I proposed, it gave me three days of freedom before I had to face him. Russ didn't answer, he just hung up and the line clicked and started to buzz.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - Fresh Starts**

"Oh. My. God." B had stared at me with such amazement it was the first time I could really remember that she was actually almost speechless. _Almost_. "You have the glow."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What glow?"

"You know, _the_ glow," she spoke. "I mean people say that once you're in love with someone and you do _it_ then you have this glow. I never thought it was real, but hell, by the looks of you it is." Her green eyes narrowed evilly, like that happy moment when you know you can blackmail a person and make them do just about everything. "Gave it away pretty quickly don't you think?"

I stared at her stunned. I didn't feel any different, except for the pleasant aches in my muscles, nothing seemed to have changed. Somehow, my composure had become more immune to her prying questions, like Archer was the only one who could break it now. I shrugged boredly. "He's…" B leaned closer to hear me. "He's my soul mate."

B's eyes widened and she burst into laughter, slapping a hand on my shoulder while holding her stomach. "You're so cute. 'Soul mate', who the hell believes that anymore?" I scoffed and shoved off her hand, walking away to find Ael. "Wait! Wait," she called, pulling me back. "I'm sorry, it's just a surprise. Especially to hear you talk like that. I'm happy for you." And she sincerely meant it before her eyes smiled mischievously. "Soooo… What how was he?" Again, I scoffed and she moaned. "Oh come on, you have to tell me. I'm your best friend. Give me the dirty details."

It wasn't that I didn't want to brag, but this wasn't like gossiping about your first kiss or first date. It was much more intimate, private. When I started to walk off again, she pulled me back once more. "Okay, okay, just one. One thing about him is all I ask."

When I saw Ael running through the doors toward us I smirked at her. "He likes to bite." Just before she could squeal like I knew she would, I pulled Ael onto the board and took off.

Now that she had mentioned me looking different, I wondered if Ael could tell too. Though he seemed too excited to notice as he held out a pamphlet that read _"No Time Like Forever_". "Look," he stated, blue eyes glowing. "I showed my scores to Mr. O'Reily and he was so impressed they're going to debut my music at the annual Patience Festival."

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed, taking the program from him and opened it, reading a list of musicians with Ael's name as the finale and debuting new composer. The date was set for Saturday, it must've been a rush to add him to the list. "Will everyone even have time to practice?" I asked.

Ael smirked. "Come on, Aela, we're all prodigies here."

* * *

><p>The days before I had to meet with Russ, I spent most of my time with Archer at the house. He seemed completely obsessed with looking through all my drawings and I felt a sort of satisfaction. Like he was the one I wanted approval from, though I knew I just also wanted to impress him.<p>

After I had dropped Ael off at the school, I headed for the mansion. The week was almost up, but Zenith had said for me not to come. Besides, I had told Archer to stay home and that I would come to him this time. As I reached the white marbled house I suddenly realized how much I actually missed being there. I bounded up the stairs and not two seconds after I was through the door was someone hugging the life out of me.

"ANON!" Luido yelled, lifting me up and swinging me around like some kind of plaything. "I've missed you so much!"

"Put her down, Luido." I caught a swirling glimpse of Zenith as I was being spun in circles. Luido did as he was told and set me down on unsteady feet. Zenith smirked. "Hey Fearless, nice of you to drop by."

"Sorry," I said to him without really knowing why. "I've just been inspired to draw." Somehow I couldn't stop staring at him.

"So I've heard." I looked at Zenith curiously, but he only smiled with a secret in his black eyes before pointing upstairs. "Archer is in the library. Me, Luido and some other demons are still on parole for feeding so we were just headed out. But so far there haven't been any disturbances for souls." When I kept staring at him like I was insane he asked. "What?"

I shook my head quickly to brush it off. "Nothing, it just feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Despite minor differences, he and Archer could have passed off as identical twins. The resemblance was baffling, yet there was just a difference I could see and feel between them. "I've just missed you is all."

Zenith seemed surprised at my comment, but he smiled happily. "I've missed you, too." He passed by me, poking my forehead with a smirk as he opened the door. "I'll see you later," he said. "Come on, Luido."

Luido gave me a quick hug and bright smile that lit gold eyes. "See you later, Anon." With that, they were out the door.

Without another moment's hesitation I ran up the stairs and into the library. Opening the door slowly, remembering the last time I had come in here without thinking. Archer was laying on the couch, one arm hanging off while the other was draped over his eyes. His breathing was slow like he was sleeping. I walked to him quietly, but apparently not silent enough. Archer's arm lifted from his face and he gazed up at me with drowsy red eyes. I had though he seemed to be getting more tired the past few days, and today he actually looked it.

When he moved to sit up, I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't push yourself," I said quietly. Taking off my shoes, I maneuvered my way to sit behind him so when he laid back down he leaned back against me as I sat against the armrest. My arms draped over his shoulders and fingers played with his shirt. His soft head of black hair tickled my neck and his breathing heated my skin. "Are you alright?" I asked after a few minutes, letting a hand wander to trace his face and run my fingers through his hair. I noticed darker bags under his eyes like he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"I am now that you are here," he replied in a breath. Inhaling a deep breath of air. "You're smell…" he hesitated slightly before exhaling. "Is delightful." Something about the way he said his words hinted something else, but I let it slide.

We were quiet for a while and a few times I thought that he had fallen asleep, but his hands caressed up and down my arms to tell me he wasn't.

"Why don't you go with Zenith?" I asked him quietly, like any louder volume would break the seemingly fragile atmosphere.

A lazy eye barely peeked at me from a closed lid and he sighed softly. "Zenith only puts up with my presence for your sake. It's not like we could just get along with each other after all the animosity between us."

"But you don't seem to hate him at all," I commented.

"I have no right to. After all, it is my fault for forgetting him."

"Is that why you didn't react when he hit you the first time we met?"

His head moved slightly in a nod. "Any anger he has toward me I'll take if it makes him feel better. Maybe someday one of his blows will knock the memories back into me, even then I doubt things would return to normal though."

"You're a good brother," I told him, hoping it made him feel better.

He smiled gladly, but it didn't last as he shifted onto his side and buried his head against my stomach. Holding my leg against his chest. "You meet with your friend tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Russ. He wanted to talk to me about something."

I heard and felt a quiet growl erupt from Archer's chest. "I guess I'll have to make myself scarce, won't I?"

Suddenly images of abstract things flashed into my head, like the things I had been drawing recently. A world where it was checkered before blending into a more solid and real looking world. Strange swirls danced through the air. One moment I was walking straight ahead and suddenly I was standing on an island in the sky. It all past by so quickly I thought for a second that I had fallen asleep to a dream.

When I shook my head I glanced at Archer to see him gazing at me with one eye. "Did you see that?" he asked.

I nodded slightly, feeling dizzy and slightly breathless. "What was it?"

"Memories," he explained. "I get flashes like that every now and again. If you can see mine as clearly as I see yours then our Soul has become much stronger."

"Maybe you'll remember everything soon," I said hopefully.

He nodded and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Though I wouldn't mind starting fresh."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 - A Wolf? Or A Fox?**

When I had to meet with Russ the day seemed more dreary than ever. It wasn't that the sky was dark and it was going to rain. Rather, it was sunny and everything was changing colors with the season, but somehow it all looked so beautifully perfect something had to be wrong. It gave me an ominous feeling.

Russ was at the house by the time I got back from dropping Ael off. He stood with his arms crossed, looking at the house with an air of carefully controlled anger. Even as I glided down I could _feel_ the irritation radiating from him. Any normal person would have shied away and waited for a better moment to approach. I, however, couldn't be less scared of the large scarred bald man in front of me.

Before a could say a word he whirled around, his mouth set in a firm line of displeasure. "What the hell happened to the veil?" he nearly yelled. From the look on his face he hadn't exactly started out the way he had planned, but there was no going back now.

I paused and looked at him strangely. "Veil?"

"On the house," he stated angrily. "The spell has been broken and it is not so easily done."

"How do you know about the veil?" I asked carefully. How could he have known about anything involving demons aside from superstition?

He growled and punched the door so hard it broke and swung open without a fight. I stared at him incredulously. About to yell at him before he completely stiffened, in turn making me freeze and hair rise on my neck in anticipation.

"That smell…" he said quietly with no hint of emotion. Suddenly he roared and turned, grabbing me by the shoulders and making a strange gesture of smelling my hair and neck before pushing me away. Russ' mouth curled in disgust before he finally did yell. "You smell like that God damned wolf."

That was when I was really confused. Why could Russ smell Archer on me? What was he so mad about? And why, pray tell, had he just use the term 'wolf'?

"What is wrong with you?" I finally asked, my tone just as irritated at his, but I kept calm enough not to yell so much.

Russ' eyebrows were arched angrily as he began to pace. His hands clenching and unclenching into hard fists. "Damn it, Anonymous, this is not what your father wanted."

I froze. "My _father_? How do you know my father?" More questions formed in my head.

Russ heaved an frustrated sigh before he laughed humorlessly. "Isn't that great Artanis, your daughter is conspiring with the enemy," he muttered to himself, but I heard every word.

I stomped right up to him and punched him as hard as I could in the chest. My anger and confusion swirling together in a big mess of questions that was driving me insane. "What are you talking about? Tell me what is going on," I demanded. "How do you know my father? Why did you say wolf? What of it about Archer being the enemy?" The questions came one after another and I knew I was asking to fast to really make sense of any of them. "Start talking."

Russ suddenly looked tired and for the first time as he sat in front of the door, he looked old to me. Wrinkles I hadn't really paid attention to were on his face despite hardened muscles. And even beneath his sunglasses, I could tell his eyes would hold the same aging tiredness as well. He was defeated and I couldn't understand why. "Anonymous," he said quietly, massaging his temples. "How did you find out about demons?"

I did what I could to focus on the conversation with bursting with a thousand more questions. Russ was talking, all I needed now was to be patient and work myself through this. "When I became a housekeeper," I replied.

"Does Zan know?" he asked. I nodded and his hands tighten his hands into fists. It took a few minutes for him to get his anger back under control before he spoke again. Slowly, he pulled his glasses off to reveal glassy hazel colored eyes. "Your father," he spoke slowly, controlling, "was my brother." I stared at him in astonishment, unable to speak so he continued. "Your father, Artanis, and I are demons as well, the last of our kind."

"W-what kind?" I asked, my voice shaky as I made myself speak, though somehow I already knew the answer.

"Foxes. Seven-tailed foxes," he replied, his hands moved up to his eyes and pulling something from them. Two clear circles of hazel colored contacts sat in his palm and he looked up at me with startlingly glowing blue eyes. Eyes I remember from a dream.

I shook my head. "No that's impossible. They were all killed by the wolves. Besides that would make me a demon, but I'm obviously human."

Russ shook his head to all my reasons. "No, your father made it seem like you were. Indeed, foxes and wolves had been feuding since God knows when, but Artanis nor I had any lust for power and tired of quarrels between the demons. However, to allow the wolves to rule we would have been overruled and killed, so Artanis tried to find an opportunity for us to defect from the demon's realm for years. The chance finally came when he had become Souled human woman he had met. It wasn't so much of a chance, but a push. To stay would be too dangerous for a human to live among demons, since killing her would also kill Artanis."

I listened carefully. Trying to process every word that came from his mouth. I was frozen where I stood as the story kept coming.

"We had successfully escaped during a fight Artanis had initiated with your wolf's father, Lazario. He made it look as if he had died and the rest of us died with him. We lived in peace for years and Artanis was overjoyed when he found out that his wife had become pregnant with his child as well. It was luck that had allowed us to live undisturbed for so long, but it wouldn't last. A half-demon child is a rare birth and even rarer if they live longer than the first few seconds they are born."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, it felt like sandpaper. "Why?"

"Because by being half-human, they have their own souls and do not need to feed like a normal demon. They have all the powers of their parents without the need to keep their strength by feeding because of their human side, while in turn their souls cannot be fed on normally because of their demon side, but they are easier to kill. A full demon taking a half's soul as its own would make that demon invincible. They wouldn't have to feed and their powers would always be to the max. So half's were rarely born." Russ paused as he let the words sink in before continuing.

"Rasheph knew this and when he caught your presence after you were born he came after you. Angry he had been fooled into thinking Artanis was dead and wanting to wound him further by killing you. However, Artanis was able to kill him before he could get close to you or your mother. Thanks to him, no one knows of your existence. That is why you and Zan could live without knowing and getting involved in the bloodbaths of the demonic world. Your father never wanted you to know, he wanted you to live normally."

A few minutes went by as I repeated and processed the whole story before coming up with more questions. "But why didn't you tell us? We would have stayed away from them."

Russ laughed dryly. "I had never planned to tell you. Your father and mother never wanted you to know. But you left me no choice after associating yourself with demons. If I had told you before now, you wouldn't have been able to keep yourself away from the danger. You are fearless, Anon, it's a trait of a demon and can only be overwhelmed when someone you hold dear is in danger. But knowing you, you would have left Zan behind to search for them. To keep him out of harms way while you satisfied your innate curiosity."

"But if Lazario" -his name somehow felt disgusting coming from my mouth- "had noticed me when I was born, how come no other demons know? What happened to my parents?"

Russ stood then, his energy revived and making him look younger once again. "Because the seal on your house was an old and strong veil used to hide you and your scent. But now that it's been broken for who knows how long, the bleeding effects would be wearing off on you." He came and gripped my shoulders firmly yet gently. "You need to get away from that wolf before he realizes who you are."

_Ask yourself who you are!_ Kavan's voice radiated in my head, making my feel more dizzy and lightheaded than I already was.

I shook my head. "No, Archer would never hurt me. He loves me." I pushed away, taking shaky steps back.

Russ' newly blue eyes sparked with anger. "A fox cannot be with a wolf. Once he realizes what you are he will try to kill you and Zan for your souls just like his brother, who killed your parents."

I froze. _Zenith?_


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 - A Revelation**

My head started to pound with an oncoming migraine. It felt like the air had been punched from my lungs. Zenith killed my parents? All this time I thought our parents had abandoned us or just died and left us our own, but instead they were murdered? How could he do such a thing? He had been so sweet and kind to both me and Zan I couldn't think of him doing anything so cruel. Maybe he was just playing us so he could choose his time to strike without warning, but why? Did he remember us? How?

I shook my head, trying to maintain focus. Parts of me wanted to scream, others cry, others were angry, while the ones that kept me from even moving were just in a state of complete shock and nearly emotionless about the whole thing. Demons. Foxes. Halves. Zan and I.

"No, no that's not right," my voice came out strained as I grabbed my head. "He wouldn't do that. He's kind. He wouldn't hurt me or Zan for the life of him."

Russ sighed, a hint of sadness in it as he gazed at me with quiet sympathetic eyes. "Those wolves are just like their father, Anon. They will turn on you the moment they figure out who you are. When Lazario was killed you were safe once again until a few weeks after Zan was born. Then his son came after you and killed your parents. His brother will do the same, love or not. It's most likely that that wolf is also the one killing the humans."

My eyes widened. Zenith had said he hadn't felt any demon's power rise from feeding, but he would have never said his went up. Tears finally pricked my eyes as my restraint gave way. I fell to my knees and cried. I didn't understand exactly why I was crying. I hadn't known my parents, though they seemed to have loved us dearly. Maybe the tears were for Zenith for the things he did. And for Archer for something he might do.

"But he can't," I choked, looking up through hazy sighted eyes at Russ. "I'm Souled with him."

Russ' eyes hardened and he kneeled, grabbing my shoulders. "Souled?" he gasped. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, wiping my face and sniffing. Pulling down my shirt slightly to reveal the scar on my chest, I said, "My scars are his."

"And his memories," he urged. "Can you see his memories?"

I shook my head. "No Archer has amnesia, like me before I was nine years old."

Russ growled. "That was the time his brother attacked you. It was a blessing you forgot everything, except I don't see how he could have forgotten anything too. Though he could be hiding his memories from you." Then his eyes widened and he cursed. "Damn it, I shouldn't have told you anything. If you're Souled then that means he can hear everything we're saying right now. Unless you've learned how to control and filter things you want him to see."

I shook my head again. "He said that if the Soul is strong enough, then our memories become each others."

He cursed again. "If that's the case he most likely knows about you. You need to go and get Zan. We need to get you as far away from here as possible."

"No I'm not going anywhere," I argued, the thought of being torn from Archer made my heart ache.

Russ roared. "Damn it, girl, you might be Souled with that wolf so he won't come after you, but he will damn well come after Zan. Is that what you want?"

No, I couldn't let anyone hurt Zan. I had made a promise to protect him. A promise with someone I couldn't remember. And I kept my promises. As if on cue, the phone in the house rang. No one but a few people knew the house number so I jumped up as quickly as I could to answer it. The sound of screaming in the background hit my ear like a firecracker.

"Anonymous!" B's voice yelled frantically on the other end. "They're dying everyone's dying!"

"B? What's going on?" I asked as calmly as I could. My nerves were on end from all the screaming.

"A, Zan's gone. He was taken," she cried. Her breath was heavy and it sounded like she was running.

My heart stopped and time felt like it had slowed. "What?" my voice was quiet and emotionless. My hand gripped the phone so hard my knuckles were turning white. "Taken by who?"

Her voice was ragged and filled with tears. "I'm not sure but it looked like-" she cut off sudden as she gasped the sound of her falling back as the wind whooshed by the speaker of her phone and clattered on the ground. "Zenith!" she screamed in horror before her voice cut off short as a loud crack resonated through the phone. Then the sound of something hitting the ground and disconnecting the phone line.

The phone slipped from my hand and clattered against the floor as I stared straight ahead. My mind was in too much shock to do much of anything. Bionka. Zenith. Zan. Was it finally time? Had Zenith decided to make his move? Everyone was dying? Did that mean Zenith had been the one behind all the killings?

Seeing my platonic state, Russ ran to me, catching me as my legs gave out. The force of his arms as they grabbed me knocked some sense back into me and I pushed him away, staggering toward the door. "He took him. He took Zan," I muttered, feeling tears freefalling from my eyes. I started to run, but fell on unsure feet. My heart pounded in time with the beat in my head.

"Come on, then," Russ said, his voice serious and angry as he lifted me back up. "There is still time to rescue him. The older the half's soul is the harder it is to steal. Killing a half is easy, but getting their soul takes time and patience so they don't die first."

"I won't make it," I said, my body starting to go numb. Zan was dead. He died because of me. "I'm not fast enough."

Russ scowled and shook me hard. "Damn it, get a bloody hold of yourself, girl." He balanced me on my feet as I gazed at him blankly. "Now listen to me," he ordered. "If a man can change himself into a wolf. Then you can change yourself into a fox. There are no other differences between being a half or a full. You are a demon. A seven-tailed fox. All your father's powers are your own, now is the time you start to use them. If you want to save your brother, become a fox. Become a demon."

Staring into his eyes, the luminescent sapphire irises I felt something breaking inside of me. Releasing a strength I had never knew was inside of me. It took my breath away as the cold rushed through me, but it felt rejuvenating. I looked away and the dreary world and somehow become brighter. The details of everything so finely turned it was like I was looking through a microscope.

I turned without thinking and started running. The wind rushed past my ears and whipped my hair as I ran faster than humanly possible. Behind me I could hear footsteps following despite the roaring air. I glanced to see Russ following close behind. _I am a demon_, I thought to myself. _I am a fox._

Suddenly my bones cracked and lengthened. My mouth lengthened into a long muzzle and my hands and feet turned to paws as my clothes disappeared beneath fine white fur that took over my skin. I dropped down onto all fours, feeling muscles I hadn't had before burn as they pushed me faster.

It wasn't even a few minutes before I was running through the streets of Trynidy. The sight was horrid. Bodies laid on the ground, mangled and torn. Limbs and carcasses were everywhere with blood splattered on the walls of buildings and pooling on the ground. The smell of death stung my sensitive nose and the silence was deafening.

Passing by a building I spied two large white animals with seven long tails and I realized the front was me and the other was Russ. Intricate metallic blue lines were in different designs on our heads and I remembered Archer having red on his. It was all so exhilarating, I only regretted I wouldn't have the luxury of taking my time to get to know this new me right now. But Zan needed me and I would not leave him to die.

Russ and I burst through the gates of the college campus. Bodies of students had been abused and some torn in half. The fountain that had once spouted clear clean water was now tainted with red. The grass was stained and it was hard to look at the horrified faces of the dead.

I sniffed the air and caught the whiff of something spicy. I growled, sprinting toward the source to an open courtyard behind the main building. In the distance I saw a silhouetted figure standing above a body. His hair black as night even in the sun. He turned, hearing my approach.

Zenith stared wide-eyed with surprise. I wanted to attack, wanted to do the same things he had done to these innocent humans, but instead I reverted back. Bones cracking as the animal returned be back into a human. I saw the body the were standing beside, I didn't have to see the face of the blonde to know who it was. I ran up to Zenith, grabbing him by the collar with both my hands as I yelled at him.

"What have you done! Where is Zan!"

"Whoa, Fearless, calm down. I haven't done anything," Zenith managed to say, still surprised. "Holy shit, you're a fox?"

"Like you didn't know," I accused.

Suddenly Russ' big hand lashed out, latching onto Zenith's neck. I gasped and turned to him, but Zenith didn't move or show any discomfort. "Two foxes?" he asked with even more astonishment. "What is going on?"


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - Switch The Names**

"You're lucky I didn't kill you the night I saw you, boy," Russ snarled, his eyes glowing blue and icy. "What are you doing here?" It didn't sound like much of a question than an accusation.

Zenith didn't move to get out of Russ' grip. He seemed too surprised by us just being there to do much of anything. His eyes showed confusion and amazement at the prospect of foxes still existing. I shook my head, it pounded like I was hitting it against the cement. Something wasn't right, it didn't _feel_ right. Nothing made sense. Zenith was a good person, and by his reaction nothing could have been his fault. "I felt a shift in the soul's balance, so I left the others to come here," he finally answered. "What are you doing here? And why are you foxes?"

Russ ignored his questions and kept on the allegation. "Or did you take the souls yourself?" His hand tightened around Zenith's throat slightly.

Zenith scoffed. "I'm not a soul hungry demon," he growled, growing tired of being battered. "How do we know you haven't eaten the souls yourself? I've never felt you as a demon, or even caught your presence in this world."

Russ smirked. "I've been in hiding for a long time. It's a skill we foxes have. But I didn't take these souls, I could barely eat and equivalent of one unless I wanted you to discover me."

"But you're strong for not eating so much," Zenith gasped, wincing as Russ' hand unconsciously got tighter.

"I've got years on you, Archer," Russ growled. "Where did you take Zan?"

"Archer?" My eyes widened and if felt like something snapped in my brain. Suddenly to world looked clearer, my heart felt like it might burst any second. "Russ, let him go," I ordered, finding my feet and stepping to pull off his hand. He looked at me with suspicious eyes, but let go slowly.

Zenith coughed and rubbed his throat gently. "What's this about Archer?" he asked, eyes growing hard.

I turned to Russ with confusion and urgency. "Russ…this is Archer's brother Zenith."

Russ gazed at me puzzled, eyebrows pulling together. "Zenith? But you said you were Souled to Archer." I nodded. "But _he_ is Archer, isn't he?" Pointing a finger at him. "Then his brother, Zenith, is supposed to be dead, you're parents should have killed him."

Time seemed to slow for a few moments and my eyes widened. "Dead… Oh God," I gasped. "You've thought Zenith was Archer this whole time." I looked back and forth between them both quickly, the pounding in my head hurt so much now that I winced each time I felt it. "Their names…" I managed between beats. "You confused their names." Suddenly the world swirled and my vision went black.

_My hands were small and not really confident as I held the brush too close to the bristles, but somehow the picture still turned out ok. Red covered it in different shades and looked like fire. I had been working on it for over an hour now and finally I was finished. Happily, I picked it up and ran from my room to find my parents to show them my current masterpiece. They had always taken my paintings and drawings and put them in my own little studio outside. But this one they wouldn't get to see._

_I heard something like glass breaking and yelling down the hall. Loud crashes and thuds made me freeze where I stood holding my picture. In the living room, flames of blood ate at the walls and spread all around me. The heat of it stung my skin and I backed away instinctively. Behind them I saw my father lying unconscious and bleeding from a wound on his head. From the corner of my eye I spied a silhouetted figure stepping through the doorway. Much taller than I was as I stood there staring at him. My mind too confused and awed to scream._

"_May I have your soul?" the figure asked evilly as they reached out a hand. I felt something sting on my chest. I glanced down to see a slash appear out of nowhere and it began to bleed heavily. I did scream then, as the pain finally seared through me. I wrapped my arms around myself to stop the blood as I looked back up at the stranger. Their eyes glowed malicious red and widened once they locked with mine. Something inside me broke just then and I began to cry._

"_I'm sorry," they said frantically, coming and dropping to their knees. It was a man with black hair and smelled of sweet musk. His arms wrapped around me comfortingly, fingers gently touching my freshly opened wound. I didn't understand why, but I felt safe in his arms. The fire didn't seem so hot to me now either. I winced as the bleeding magically stopped without anything pressed against it. Gazing at him, I noticed his black shirt had been ripped and was soaked with blood. My eyes widened when I saw a wound mirroring mine perfectly on his chest. "Forgive me," he said, pleading and distressed. "Forgive me, I'm sorry."_

_Suddenly blue flames that rivaled the red, flashed from nowhere. The man pushed me back in time not to get hit. The sapphire flames were as cold as the red were hot. Then the man's hand reached out to me once again, but didn't make it as more blue flames halted his advance. Our eyes never left each other, as if we were caught in some kind of daze to not care about anything else. Like we were the only ones that existed._

_My father suddenly appeared in front of me, eyes luminescent blue and sinister as they stared at the man before widening with disgust. "You come to steal her soul, but instead become Souled with her!" he roared, so loud I could feel my body tremble from it._

_The cry of a baby drew all of our attentions, especially the stranger, his gaze turned back into what it had been before. My mother stood holding Zan with a horrified look on her face as she stood in a nightgown at the bottom of the stairs. Her long black hair framed a face with royal purple eyes._

"_Look out!" my father yelled, grabbing the stranger as they lunged at my brother and mother, but not before some invisible force cut across her stomach like what had happened to my chest._

_Father wrestled him to the ground, snarls and growls filled the house as tables broke and things fell in a shatter. My father got an advantage and managed to knock the stranger out long enough to draw a circle around his body. Burning the shape into the floor with just his mere fingertip before he came to my mother who had fallen to the ground. Her stomach bled heavily and I noticed his did as well._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, trying to calm Zan down by bouncing him, though it didn't seem to do any good._

"_I have to seal him," he said loudly over the roar of the flames that were still eating at the house. "He'll come after Zan, but he's been Souled with Anonymous, so I can't kill him. Damned wolves, they're too scared to die," he growled, coughing slightly. The man stirred and for a moment I thought I saw tears escape from my father's eyes. "Only an Angel's Promise could hold a demon of his caliber," he whispered, cupping her face tenderly in his hands. "But…how could I sacrifice you?"_

_My mother smiled gently, her own tears slipping. "Thank you for our lives," she said, kissing him gently. "Let our children have theirs." Pushing Zan into his arms, she ordered, "Your powers are mine, I will start the seal, get them out of here." She placed her hands on the stranger's chest and white light shined brightly beneath her palms. The house cracked as the red and blue fires ate at it, but there was no smoke._

"_Papa!" I screamed, my heart feeling like it was going to explode. My head pounded and hurt. The fresh scar on my chest stung as it slowly healed over._

_He ran toward me, coming through the cold, icy blue flames. His black hair fell over eyes that matched the fire as they glowed sapphire. Sweat covered his forehead and he looked pained. He swooped me up into his strong arms as I screamed in agony. "Don't worry, baby, you'll be alright," he said to me, carrying my small body out of the flames. In his other arm he held a Zan, who cried with all the pain I felt. Father set me down outside our home, handing me the crying baby gently. "Now hold on tight to your brother, Anonymous. Don't let go."_

"_Papa, give him back to me!" I yelled, screaming bloody murder, hitting his chest with all the strength I could muster. Even though I was young and really wasn't very strong, he winced each time my fists made contact._

_The man, my father, smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry, love, I can't do that." Leaning forward, he kissed my forehead tenderly. "It'll be alright. Be strong for you and your brother, now." With that, he lowered Zan into my arms and stood up, running back into the burning house. I watched as the roof caved in only seconds after he disappeared._

"_Archer!" I screamed, hugging Zan closer to me. "Don't leave me!"_


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 - Consequences Of Mistakes Made**

I opened my eyes and blinked the fog away. Trying to catch my breath as my mind reeled with newfound memories. I could remember everything now and somehow the world seemed clearer once more. I looked up to see Zenith holding me against him so I wouldn't fall. His eyes were concerned, but not evil.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked and I realized I had been out of it a few minutes.

My eyes filled with tears that overflowed. "I remember. I remember everything," I whispered, still slightly dazed like I had stood too fast. "My memories are all back."

"Mind explaining that, because I, for one, am completely confused," he said.

Russ grunted in agreement. His eyes were still stony with Zenith's presence, but the hostility had mostly been replaced with bewilderment. His bulky arms were crossed and waiting expectantly. "Do tell," was all he said.

"Russ confused the names," I said after catching my breath, turning to him as I spoke. "Zenith," I pointed at him, "was the one that you met that night when you dropped by, but you didn't know his name." I waited a few seconds to get my thoughts in order to explain it as simply as possible. "You knew Lazario had two sons right?"

Russ nodded. "But I hadn't met them, we never had friendly introductions."

"When we talked at the house, I never said Zenith's name out loud so you mistook him as Archer. While I thought we were talking about both, you were only talking about Zenith, because a few seconds ago you said that one of them was supposed to be dead. The story you told about my parents," I explained. "It wasn't Zenith, it was Archer. Nothing about anything in the past has to do with Zenith. It's all about Archer." I paused hesitantly, seeing Russ still looking slightly confused and tried to dumb down the story a bit. "Listen, when you were telling me to stay away from him before he found out who I was, you were talking about Zenith, who you thought was Archer. And when you told me about my parents and how they died you were talking about Archer, who you thought was Zenith." That was the simplest way to put it, yes it was confusing, but it all made sense after you put some thought into it. I allowed Russ some time to put the pieces together while I told Zenith what we were talking about.

"That still doesn't explain why he's here," Russ finally asked after processing all the complicated and confusing mess, pointing a finger at Zenith.

Zenith glared back at him. From my perspective Zenith was young and more agile, but Russ still looked like he could break him in half with just a finger. "I told you I came here when I felt a disturbance of souls."

I stared at him sadly, my gaze slowly moving to a motionless body that kept me frozen in place. Blonde hair covered her face and I felt my stomach squeeze at the loss and my eyes tear up once again. "B called me and said that you had taken Zan and screamed your name before she…died." The word felt funny coming off my tongue. Died. Dead. My best friend was dead. B was dead. B _is_ dead. Zan's dead too.

"I swear on my life I wasn't here," Zenith stated, his eyes serious and filled with sympathy for me. "When I got here everyone was already dead. I had just barely arrived, too, when you two showed up. So I couldn't have taken Zan. Bionka must've mistaken me for someone else, but the only other person that could pass off as me is Archer."

"But why would he take Zan for?"

"To take his soul," Russ stated angrily. "If Archer is Souled with you then he figured out everything when I told you everything. Wolves have always been afraid to die, but Archer should _already_ be dead. It doesn't make sense."

My heart froze at the thought of Archer killing Zan for his soul. "Not dead," I corrected in a daze. "The trauma of everything that happened that night and Archer being taken from me was the reason I couldn't remember anything, but it all suddenly came back to me. Archer wasn't killed, he was sealed by my parents." I paused, trying to remember everything that had happened that night. "My father said he couldn't kill Archer because he had become Souled with me, but he'd go after Zan, so the only thing he could do was put a seal on him. And there was only one that could hold a demon of his caliber."

"An Angel's Promise," Russ stated. I nodded, slightly surprised he already knew.

"What kind of seal is that?" Zenith asked, finally speaking. Russ shifted annoyed eyes at him, not entirely aggressive, but definitely unfriendly and untrusting.

"It's the most powerful seal that can be made. It can only be used by, on, and broken by a demon. The sealed are made as if they never existed."

Zenith's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at me. "That must've been why I couldn't find any traces of him no matter how hard I looked."

Russ still had an irritated look in his eye as he continued. "However it comes at the cost of one's life and once it's been made it is forbidden to break."

"Why forbidden?" I asked.

Russ shrugged. "Beats me, but it can't be good. The Angel's Promise isn't something to be trifled with, it can only be used once on the demon so no one ever wanted to find out since the consequences of breaking the promise is death. But if Archer was sealed with it, then we need to find the breaker. They must know more about it than we do, though I don't know of any demons as old or older than I am except Kavan and Archer that knew anything about it, but Archer was sealed, so that wouldn't work."

"Kavan is dead," Zenith stated. "He tried taking Fearless' soul, but I don't think he'd be stupid enough to release Archer anyway. Why would anyone break it if they knew the consequences?" Zenith asked, puzzled.

"This kind of seal was hardly ever used and probably completely forgotten because of it being a two-edged sword deal," Russ hypothesized. "So it stands to reason that maybe the breaker didn't know."

"Oh my God," I said suddenly, making both men turn quickly to me. I glanced at Russ for a second before turning to Zenith. "We have to find Kelly." I turned and started walking, examining everything I could despite the gruesome horror scene laid out before me. An inkling told me she was still at the school.

_I didn't bring him back just so he could be snatched away by you._

"What does Kelly have to do with anything?" Zenith asked, slightly annoyed I had brought the annoying bitch up.

"Because she's the one who broke the seal. She and I had a fight about Archer a while ago and she said something about bringing him back. She must've been talking about the seal. We need to find her and find out what's going on."

"Then we need to find her fast, because news reporters and police are going to show up soon," Zenith warned.

I nodded and without another word, took off. Running around the campus and searching every nook and cranny I could find. Inside the buildings I had to jump over masses of torn and mutilated bodies, at times slipping on the blood that coated the floors. The smell burned my nose and I wondered faintly if I would have even noticed the smell before I became a fox.

Turning around one corner I slammed into Zenith, both of us stumbling back and falling to the floor. Blood soaked into our clothes, but we paid no mind. "Find her yet?" he asked. I looked at him with a dumb and irritated look on my face that stated the obvious and he smiled. "Right, sorry."

I heard a muffled sound echo down the hall and put my hand over Zenith's mouth before he could speak, listening for it again. After a few breath-holding seconds, the echo came again, sounding like a gasp for air. Zenith and I stood and ran toward it, into a classroom that had blood splattered everywhere you looked like some form of abstract art. We searched the aisles of desks, finding heads, arms, legs, even fingernails. Until finally we saw a body moving slightly and the gasping come again.

Under a dead boy, a brunette with her arm torn off was heaving in labored breaths. Kelly had her face was covered with blood and I tried not to remark that it looked better than being caked with makeup. Her brown eyes were glassy as they stared blankly at the ceiling, a small stream of tears carved a path through the dried blood. When we neared her, Kelly weakly moved to look at us. Just from the sight, more tears came and her mouth tightened as she sobbed, coughing from lack of air.

Zenith and I hurried and removed the body on top of her, only to see a gaping hole and missing leg on the other side of her body. Zenith and I glanced at each other and then to her and for once I actually felt sorry. She was a demon, this kind of injury would not allow for a quick and painless death that it would have given a human.

"What happened Kelly," I asked softly, moving behind her and lifting her head onto my lap, trying to be as comforting as I could, though it made me feel like a traitor caring for the enemy.

"He…he…" she struggled to say. "Archer…killed everyone. Kavan…said he'd need more…so he wouldn't go insane. But I didn't think…so many. More and more."

"Why did he hurt you, though?" I asked quietly, feeling my heart ache for Archer.

She looked up at me and I could just see the life draining from her eyes. "Thought I'd…take souls from him." Kelly shuddered and gasped, her breathing becoming faster. "He wouldn't stop. Won't stop."

I stared at her. Archer wouldn't stop? Taking souls and killing people? If an Angel's Promise could only be used once… "How do you stop him, Kelly?" I asked quickly, feeling panic rising in me that was both mine yet not my own.

"I'm sorry. I killed…all the birds." More tears came, but she didn't seem to notice. "I broke the promise. I just…wanted to be with him."

Her breath stuttered and came to an abrupt halt. Something sinister rose inside of me as I stared down at her.

_Oh, Kelly. He was always mine._


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - Without Sense**

"What did she mean she 'killed all the birds'?" Zenith and I looked up to see Russ standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Who cares?" I growled, standing. Feeling the dried blood crumble in my palms when I fisted my hands. I felt numb, not entirely sure exactly how I should feel. How I _could_ feel. "Archer has Zan. Whatever the seal did when Kelly released him is making him go insane and taking more souls than he needs. And if what you say is true, then the only way to stop is by eating the soul of a half." I stormed out of the school. The air had less stench outside, but was still tainted with the smell of death.

"What are you going to do?" Zenith called after me.

I glanced at him indifferently. My face, my mind, so blank I wasn't even sure. "Find Archer, get Zan, after that I don't know." Russ came up behind him just as I heard a helicopter in the distance coming closer. No doubt to take in the extent and body count.

"We need to get out of here before someone sees," Russ warned.

"But we don't even know where to go or where Archer even is," Zenith said.

"I know," I stated, glancing between Russ and Zenith. "He is my Soul after all."

A nagging feeling crept its way up my spine and pulled me by an invisible rope as I concentrated to find Archer. It was like breathing, so easy to pinpoint his position. But as I did, I could feel emotions that weren't mine being jumbled up and spreading through me as well. My heart suddenly felt lighter at the sense of Archer's own feelings inside me, yet I could sense pain and anxiety overwhelming most anything else. An urgency, a hunger.

Suddenly in my mind I could see images. Most a clearer version of the strange world I had seen once before from Archer's mind. It all seemed like a dream still, but somehow had a sense of more reality, though none of it made much sense anyway. Then everything changed to flashes of parts of Trynidy and muffled, echoing sounds of screaming sounded as I watched people running in fear from nothing they could see as bodies randomly were torn to shreds. Blood spurted and poured on the ground as white colored looking wisps were torn from them. In a matter of seconds I saw Zan's confused face before it switched to one of a terrified Bionka running away while screaming on a phone before everything blanked out to black.

I gasped, eyes widening. I rubbing the haze from my vision and without another thought, I started to run, hearing footsteps following me swiftly and without word. My own panic began to fuel the adrenaline in my veins. I pushed myself faster until the muscles in my legs burned and finally a breathtaking shiver ran up my spine. As simple as breathing, my form changed as white hair grew from my skin and took over my body as I fell onto all fours. My hearing seemed magnified in this form as I heard the whirring of helicopter blades approaching in the distance.

I glanced again at the windows of shops we passed by, still awed by the magnificence of the supernatural beasts. Two white foxes and now a black wolf ran with them. I skidded to a halt, the pads of my feet stinging slightly. Behind the reflections of the windows, displayed TV's pictured breaking news.

"…_searching how far this catastrophic event expands. Over 600 hundred districts have been taken by this strange phenomenon. An estimated seven million citizens brutally killed. Residents are encouraged to stay at their homes until further notice by the authorities as they search for the cause. Reports have shown…"_

On my shoulder I felt my fur being tugged. I glanced to see Zenith gently nipping at me to keep moving. Without another glance at the horrible images of red on the TV, I took off once again, Russ and Zenith following close. My heart pounded. So many people were dead because of Archer. What had the promise done to him?

Our speed was unmatched by anything. We reached the mansion within a minute. The invisible string of Archer and my bond leading me to him. We burst through the large wooden doors, they splintered as they broke with resistance to our intrusion. I slid to a stop at the edge of the stairs where Luido suddenly dropped with an enthusiastic and awed sparkle in his shining blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" he squealed with excitement, jumping like a maniac around me. He seemed undisturbed at the sight of foxes standing in the much too small foyer. Too taken with examining every inch of me with unashamed interest. "Wow, Anon, you look amazing!"

Without much thought, I shifted back to human form, stumbling slightly from still not being used to changing. "How did you know it was me?" I asked skeptically. "Why aren't you freaked out?"

Luido blinked at me like he was slow before he smiled brightly. "Kai said so. He's attuned to all sorts of demons and he felt your soul so I knew." He talked so fast I could barely understand what he was saying.

I tilted my head at him, I would never be able to figure him out. "Whatever, we can't talk now. I have to save Zan." I pushed past him and jumped down the stairs.

"Zan? What happened to Zan?" Luido asked quickly.

"He's been kidnapped by Archer," Zenith explained, following me down the hall.

Luido gasped. "But why? I mean Zan and Archer are friends right?" He bounded down the stairs after us. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at Russ.

"My uncle," I replied without much interest.

"Ooo…"

"Interesting one, isn't he?" Russ mused.

"He's never boring," Zenith commented back to him.

I turned down the halls without much trouble, otherwise I would have been lost in the maze. I turned and slammed into the door that lead to the ballroom, skidding to a dazed halt. Zenith and Russ stopped just in time, as taken by the sight as me. Luido, however, slammed into all of us, making everyone stumble forward.

"My bad!"

None of us paid much mind to him, though. Instead, we stood staring at the mirrors, glass doors and windows that did not reveal a thick green jungle. Instead they showed the dream world I had seen in Archer's memories. In one mirror, the checkered design faded into a more normal looking desert landscape in the next mirror before turning into the view from an island floating in the sky in the window and changing once again back into the desert.

"What is this?" Luido spoke for all of us, but none had an answer.

"Zan is here," I stated, walking toward the strange world. Where the doors would be, I reached a hand out and the glass rippled before my fingers slipped through it like water. Slightly comforted, I stepped through with more determination. Beside me, the others joined me on the island in the sky.

The bond with Archer pulled at me with much more strength that it felt like I was being crushed. I looked down and suddenly the island whirled into a black hole. We all cried out as we fell into the blackness. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit something. Instead, a few seconds later I opened them to see we were standing in a cave with tunnels galore.

"This place makes no sense," Luido commented.

"Somewhere you fit in perfectly," Zenith retorted.

"Quiet!" I hushed, concentrating on what channel to take. It only took a second before I felt the pull and took off.

We didn't have to go far before we came to a stuttering stop to a giant chasm. In the middle of it Zan hung unconscious in an aura of red.

"Zan!" I yelled, reaching out, though he was too far away. "Wake up!"

Suddenly rocks fell around us, but it wasn't because of a cave-in. In the air, we could see a figure frantically zigzagging around, hitting the walls so hard that large chucks of rock fell. They zoomed so fast even our eyes couldn't lock on him for more than a millisecond. It seemed like their sense of direction had been taken. My heart pounded and suddenly I felt like crying.

"ARCHER!" My voice echoed against the walls.

At the sound of it, the silhouette came to a sudden halt. He came toward us slowly from behind Zan. His eyes red and maniacal as the took all of us in. Suddenly he laughed. Evil. Sinister. Like someone losing their mind. It cut of short and Archer held up shaky, clawed hands.

"Awe my love, everything will be alright."


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 - Just Once**

"Welcome to the Neutral World," Archer greeted. "A place of redemption and second chances, or even Hell. A place those sealed are sent to. Stuck between space and where time is created and unregulated like a dream." His red eyes gleamed and he gave a smile that dripped with malevolence as he floated in midair. "I have ripped the very fabric that hides this world from all the others with the powers the Angel's Promise has magnified in me."

I stared at him with astonishment. "Magnified? What did the seal do to you?"

Archer smirked at me. "The Angel's Promise is meant to keep a demon sealed for eternity, but if it is broken the consequences are like a two-edged sword. The demon released is allowed more strength, but I must feed on more and more souls to keep from going mad. Luckily, I have found a half demon's soul that can save me. Then we can be together. Forever."

I shook my head. "No, Archer, there has to be another way." I reached out helplessly, voice cracking as tears began to stream. "Give Zan back to me."

Then I spied a softening in his eyes and the anxiety I had felt before returned as he glanced back at my brother. Suddenly he yelled out as if in pain and grabbed his head. The way he began to speak was like a robot that began to malfunction and echo. "N-n-n-n-no. It's the only w-w-w-way."

"It can't be!" I yelled. "Please, Archer, don't hurt him. Don't use our Soul against me because I can't hate you if you do. But I promise I will spend every moment for the rest of my life trying. Let my brother go, we'll find another way."

Archer grabbed his head tighter. "I'm trying to hold off. I don't want to hurt you in any way. This world staves off the hunger, but it gnaws at me more than anything." His jaw tightened and he growled through his clenched teeth. "There isn't another way, Kelly killed all the birds."

"Birds? What do they have to do with it?" Russ spoke.

"They each were given an angel's feather for being so close to the sky," Archer strained to say as he fought for reason. "Not that it would do much good since none of them were made of Darkness."

"A feather?" I asked, thinking of the ones from the book. "What would a feather do?"

Archer glanced at me. "Stop me." Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Zan on the arm and thrust him over to me. I held out my arms and stumbled back when he hit me. He groaned, but didn't wake. "Get out of here!" Archer ordered with a growl, the anger spreading inside me once again. He took off hitting the walls of the chasm once again, as if the knock the sense back into him.

"I'll take Zan," Zenith offered taking him from me and slinging him across his back.

"But how to we get out?" Luido asked with confusion. "We don't even know how we got here."

"We'll just have to figure it out," Russ said. I stared after Archer, making his way up and disappearing in the darkness. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Russ looking at me with a sympathetic look. "Let's go. We'll get Zan out of here and then figure out what to do." I nodded, turning to follow him.

We all took off when we heard the loud rumble of rocks finally caving in. "Just keep running," I called, though it wasn't really me who said it. Inside my head I felt like Archer was watching through my eyes. We kept going wherever and as fast as we could as rocks began to crumble and fall behind us. It seemed like we were going in circles in the never ending labyrinth. The air began to smell stale as we kept going and feel heavier before the ballroom suddenly appeared before us. All of us pushed through the glass and landed hard on the floor.

I wasted no time rushing to Zan to see if he was okay. "Zan!" I called urgently. "Zan, honey, wake up." I slapped his face lightly and shook him, but after a minute there was still no reaction.

"Maybe you should kiss him," Luido commented with a smile. We all looked at him with dumbfounded faces and he shrugged embarrassedly. "Well that's what they do in movies, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Zan, wake the bloody hell up!" I shook him a little harder and in a matter of seconds his gorgeous blue eyes opened, slightly dazed as he took everything in.

"Aela? What's going on?" Zan croaked, wincing and pressing a palm to his head. With relief I pulled him close and hugged the life out of him.

"Don't worry," I whispered into his hair. "Everything is okay now."

"I feel sick," he groaned against me. "Archer really is the one that's been killing everyone, isn't he?" I pulled back slightly to look at him with concern. His eyes drooped tiredly and looked slightly sad when I nodded. "I could hear almost everything, but I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried. I'm so tired."

I ran a gentle hand through his hair soothingly. "That's okay, just rest." The edge of his mouth twitched upward in a labored smile before he dozed off.

Something inside me told me to look up then and I did. Behind a window I saw a large black silhouette running towards us. It's eyes glowed angry and malicious that focused on Zan and I. Saliva dripped from long white teeth. Black claws dug at the earth as it ran faster. Thirteen tails lashing like whips behind it. Even the design on its head seemed to glow more scarlet. Archer. He'd finally lost the battle within himself.

"Look out!" Luido yelled, jumping in front of us.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds, somehow it went by quick and at the same time it was all slowed down. Archer crashed through the window and it actually shattered this time to reveal the jungle outside while the others still showed the Neutral World. Luido wrapped his long arms around both Zan and me as Kai lashed out with a loud cracking noise that sounded like a million crickets going off at once. Archer growled and bit at Kai, a tooth sinking easily through the thick shell just behind his head. Kai squealed and Luido coughed up blood onto my chest. Before Archer could rip Kai's head off though, he was tackled from the side by Zenith and Russ in their demon forms. Zenith bit at the scruff of his neck but when his teeth broke the skin I cried out, reaching up to see thin trails of blood bubble out of my neck. Zenith let go, realizing what he'd done. They couldn't hurt him without hurting me. They weren't strong enough, though. Archer landed on his side but they couldn't keep him down. Compared to them both, Archer was much larger than when I had first seen him like this. He howled and wrapped his tails around each of their throats and started to squeeze.

My eyes widened as Russ and Zenith began to struggle to breath. "Stop it, Archer!" I yelled. At the sound of my voice, the wolf looked at me with some sanity and loosened his tails, dropping the two of them as they changed back to human before running outside and disappearing into the jungle.

I gasped as Luido fell to the ground. "Luido!" I yelled, setting Zan down carefully and moving toward him.

Blood trickled from his mouth as he smiled up at me with sad yet happy eyes. "I did good, huh? I'm not a coward."

"No, not a coward," I agreed, watching as Kai struggled to crawl onto Luido's chest. A gaping hole from Archer's tooth in his back. He clicked at me and Luido coughed, beginning to breath haphazardly. "No, you can't die," I exclaimed, tears falling. I set my hands over Kai's wound as their eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Russ coughed, rubbing his throat. "There's no hope for him, we need to go after Archer."

I glared at him. "I am a fox," I growled. "And I will not have all this power for nothing." I concentrated and suddenly felt warmth beneath my palms as a white-blue light began to shine. "A piece of my soul, to make you whole." The wound on Kai closed and the shells on his body turned from red to white. I let out the breath I had been holding as I removed my hands. Examining Luido closely before he suddenly started to snore and turned over without a care in the world. I smiled with relief at least.

"Come on, we can't waste anymore time," Russ growled.

I turned back to Zan. "You both are staying here," I stated, before either could argue I shook Zan gently. "Zan, wake up, just for a sec." His sleepy blue eyes peeked up at me. "Where are the feathers?" He stared at me for a moment before reaching up and pulling strands of my hair. They came out without any pain before suddenly turning into quills that sprouted barbs and reverted into two long, black feathers.

"I told you they were special," he whispered.

I nodded, taking them from him and trying not to cry. I pulled him close and kissed his face tenderly before laying him back down to sleep. I stood slowly and held the feathers carefully. I glanced at Russ and Zenith sadly. "Kelly killed the birds because they had a feather from an angel, but Archer could only be stopped by one's dipped in Darkness and at the same time is ethereal. These feathers were a gift."

Zenith stepped toward me urgently. "You can't do that," he said, realizing what I was about to do. I glanced at Russ and he looked at me with both pride and sadness, knowing he couldn't stop me.

I smiled at Zenith. "Archer's mind is deteriorating. Soon there will be no more souls to feed on and everyone will die." I walked toward the broken window where the sun shown brightly. "It's the only way, so promise me you'll look after my brother like he was yours too." Zenith's eyes looked pained as he came toward me and wrapped me in a hug. I chuckled as he pulled back. "Zan," I stated, "is not a sadistic demon."

Zenith looked at me strangely before smiling at the remembrance of the deal we had made. "I'll kiss you when you love me," he whispered. "And maybe we can love each other in another life."

I smiled. "It's a promise."

"Anonymous?" I turned to see Zan sitting up with Russ' aid. "You aren't coming back are you?"

Smiling to cover up the pain I felt ripping my heart out I held out one finger to him. "I'm sorry, Zan. This is the first time."


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 - Feathers**

It took more strength than I thought I would ever have leaving Zan behind. Smiling in apology and reassurance that everything was going to be alright. My heart was torn in two. Maybe someday he would forgive me for leaving. Forgive me for everything that I was going to put him through. Zenith would be there, though, to take care of him in my place. And Luido, too, to be the one he got in trouble and had fun with. I hoped to God that Zan would be happy.

_I'm sorry, Zan_, I thought to him. _I love you._

My muscles burned with exerted force as I made them work for more speed. My vision was blurred with tears that soaked into my fur as the earth was torn by my claws. Trees tumbled down from my lack of consideration to go around. The air was fresh here, but I could sense a sadness in it even with the sun shining over the land and making the leaves of the forest glow like emeralds. The sound of breaking branches and crushing bushes became louder as I got closer. Above the canopy line I could just barely see the top of an animal's back.

Archer...as a black wolf he looked magnificent, like the ruler of the animal kingdom rather than a lion, but his red eyes glowed not with any human reasoning, only a animalistic lust for souls. They paid no attention to me as I ran up beside him. His mouth was dripping with saliva like a rabid animal as he neared Trynidy.

When I was close enough, I jumped on top of him biting the scruff of his neck with my sharp teeth. I heard him yelp from the pain and I could feel the points of my teeth on the back of my neck as well, but his fur was too thick to do much damage. However, he did slow, jumping around to throw me off. I let go and landed softly on the ground in front of him. Before he could take off I breathed cold blue fire in front of him, circling us so he couldn't leave. The burned high and he turned to me with a growl. Beginning to circle me as if I were prey, his eyes not even recognizing me.

I whined to him. Pleading that he remember who I was. I lowered my head to the earth in submission to let him know I meant no harm. Suddenly he barked and before I could move out of the way, Archer lunged at me with his large white teeth bared. Around my right shoulder, his jaws clamped. I wasn't nearly as large as him and my strength was not equal as his teeth pierced through my skin. I yelped as blood began to soak my soft white fur, turning it crimson. At the same time I knew Archer felt my pain as he growled and let go. Blood poured from his right shoulder as well, down his leg and onto the ground.

That sudden spark of pain brought back sanity to his bloodthirsty eyes as they finally saw me. His large ears dropped sadly and he limped forward to get closer. His nose sniffed at my wounds and he whined and started to lick them soothingly as if to apologize. I licked his shoulder as well in forgiveness. The blood in our fur dried and turned rusty in color as our wounds healed over quickly. Archer rubbed his head against mine lovingly before tipping it back and releasing a howl that I didn't doubt reached around the world.

The air cracked and Archer tensed, his bones snapping and shrinking. The black fur on his body receded back into his skin as he turned back into human form. I followed suit. It felt like it does when you pop your knuckles, pain at first before suddenly feeling relief. I stumbled forward from excess effort to be caught in Archer's protective arms. Blood still crusted both our arms and left behind silvery scars from his teeth on our shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair, nuzzling his face into my neck and pulling me closer and tighter. I winced slightly when he bit lightly before kissing and licking it better. "I can't control it any longer." Pushing me away, he stumbled back grasping his head and yelling in pain as he fought to keep his sanity once more.

Archer focused on me, his eyes lost. He growled at me and stepped back, knowing even in his madness not to hurt me, but his body began to morph back into his wolf form. Tears streamed from my eyes as I reached up and pulled a long black feather from my hair. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do as I held the quill in my hand.

Suddenly the feather lengthened and began to turn into a blade that split in two, like an upside down 'V', at the end. Spike-like feathers circled the blade from the hilt. Skeletal holes swirled with a white colored mist and I recognized the sword from the cover of the book.

Gripping the handle tightly, in my hesitance it felt like the sword itself guided me as I charged sadly as fast as I could at Archer. Time seemed to slow as I got closer. I closed my eyes, but not before spying a glimmer of sanity come back to his eyes. He would have run, knowing what I was about to do, but in that brief moment he ran toward me as well. Then I felt arms wrap around me comfortingly and I opened my eyes. Looking down, my hands were soaked with blood as it dripped down the sword from Archer's chest. From my own, too, crimson poured and drenched my shirt. Archer gazed down at me with sad gentle red eyes, no more struggle behind them for sanity. His hand reached up and caressed the side of my face.

"I remembered everything the same time you did. I was afraid. I didn't want to die. That's why I came to take your soul so many years ago to save myself," he explained, leaning his forehead against mine. "But then I found you and my existence was only you. And to hurt you... To break my promises to you... Forgive me my trespasses." From the corners of his mouth blood began to seep.

I smiled sadly at him, running a shaky red-stained hand through his darker than black hair. "You have nothing to fear anymore. I was scared to fall in love, to lose you again, but you gave me no reason to be and now I am not scared anymore."

Archer took my hand and kissed my palm tenderly. "Loving you and being loved by you, it is the greatest gift I have ever received. I only wish I could have married you. I am invincible with you and for you I would gladly die without fear, but how could I sacrifice you?"

"Promise me," I whispered starting to feel my mind go hazy. "You will never leave me again."

Pain finally registered and I coughed as my heart fluttered and fought to keep pumping. Blood spilled from my mouth before Archer covered it with his. He kissed me with all the passion in the world. It was filled with sadness and anger, but mostly it communicated all the love we had for each other.

"We will be together for eternity," he breathed.

"A promise…"

"...of a lifetime."

* * *

><p>As our memories of the world began to fade, I couldn't remember much of anything. I remember Ael, Zan, my little brother, and his happy face. Luido, childish, but charismatic and always smiling. And a man named Zenith, who was the first to really care. But mostly it was just Archer beside me. Holding me with no intention of ever letting go again, of ever leaving.<p>

They say you see a white light as you die, but people can perceive death differently. I saw a woman that looked like me with eyes as black as the abyss and large ears of a cat. With large black wings, the left leathery and bat-like and the other feathered. A silver key hung around her neck.

Beside her, a man that looked like Archer with golden eyes and black hair that turned white at certain angles. Black angelic wings held themselves high, turning white like his air at different times. I don't know why but they reminded of something.

We walked through misty black and white world that slowly became darker and darker as we followed them. Both glanced back at us, their eyes examining us with curiosity, the man smiling gently before they began to disappear with the world and our memories. I no longer knew how to speak, but the woman must have seen my question and she smirked.

"We are you, and you are we," her voice echoed as they were nearly gone. "But each of us, who exactly? In different worlds, merely someone we can never be." Then with a gentler smile, she reached back and took the second feather from my hair before whispering, "Promises kept. Paradise will come for you." Then she and the man vanished and everything turned black.

I looked up at Archer, though my vision was blind and my memory fading quickly, and smiled happily. _I love you, Archer Kivuli Rasheph._

Leaning down, he kissed me with a smile. _I love you, Anonymous Aela Razili Rasheph._


	52. Epilogue

**Epilogue - The Neutral World**

For a while, hearts hurt and weighed heavy in their chests. But as time went by, Zan and Zenith began to only remember the good things about their world. Anonymous kept them going with the remembrance of her encouraging smiles and at times her annoyed temper at each of them. How she would have acted if she had still been here lightened their spirits. And Archer, his kindness before everything had went so wrong. But even with the good memories there was still lingering sadness living in this world without them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Russ asked doubtfully, trying to change their minds, but with no results.

Zan nodded without a doubt in his mind. "I think Anonymous wouldn't really care. She'd probably just go too."

From the main door, Luido burst through breathing quickly from running. He smiled, a newly white colored Kai sitting around his neck. "Wait for me!" he called. His blue eyes glowed slightly. His energy was still the same, but his childishness had nearly disappeared and he seemed to act a little more mature.

"You may not be able to come back," Russ warned. "Archer ripped the fabric of space, but it was only because of the Angel's Promise he had enough power to do it. It may never be opened again."

Zan and Zenith stood in front of a single window that still showed a path to the Neutral World while all the other ways had returned to normal. It was like a scar that was healing over little by little over the past few months without Archer's power to keep it open.

"It'll be fine," Zan reassured. "I can't explain it, but I feel closer to Anonymous there than I do here. A sense of calm I can't get in this world no matter how hard I try. Besides with a fox, a wolf, and a Scarapendra, I'm sure we'll manage."

"Sure you won't come with us?" Zenith asked, more friendly now.

Russ shook his head. "Nah, I've lived long enough I don't like change. Plus, I'll have to take over making sure all the demons here don't go crazy. Though, now maybe I can go back to looking younger rather than like a hobo." He rubbed the top of his bald head. "I really want my hair back."

Zan laughed, moving toward him and wrapping his arms as far as they could reach around Russ. "Archer said it was a place for second chances. Anonymous and Archer got theirs, now its our turn to start fresh."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I have already post the Prologue for the sequel, however I can't say it will be as long. But please read and review it as well, I think you'll like it *wink*<em>**


End file.
